Misadventures in Time Travelling
by goldopals
Summary: At the final battle, all seems to be lost. Harry and Hermione are among the last of the remaining rebels against Voldemort. They had witnessed their friends and family being murdered and in one last stand run to the Headmistresses, where Hermione had pulled out a Time Turner. She put it around their necks and turned it, hoping that that little advantage would win the war.
1. Chapter 1

The shocked rebels watched as the battle word Hagrid lurched through the forest, up to the castle door, carrying a limp Harry Potter. They watched Hagrid gently lay Harry on the ground, clustered at the door less entry to the once magnificent castle.

"No!" screamed McGonagall.

"Argggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Ginny screamed with anguish.

The voices of others filled the air as the snake faced Voldemort smirked, and using the Sonorous charm to amplify his voice, addressed the waiting crowd.

"It is over. He is dead. Your BELOVED saviour gave up- he doesn't care about you anymore. Submit or perish" announced Voldemort, twirling his wand in his hands and laughing. "Who will join me, and live another day?"

The death eaters formed a semi-circle behind Voldemort and laughed at the anguish on the faces of the rebels, many of whom had fallen to the ground in grief. Voldemort idly pointed his wand at the grieving crowds, choosing who to curse first.

The Death Eaters slowly got closer, while the rebels huddled in dismay. A limping figure in dirty clothes and a hat approached Voldemort, seemingly taking forever to cover the 10 metres from the castle entry. Voldemort lifted the brim of the hat, to find Neville Longbottom underneath.

"A pure blood, will make an excellent addition to my service," boasted Voldemort, waving his wand erratically. "Welcome young Longbottom."

A bird appeared in a flash of light in front of Neville and dropped an old hat at his feet. Neville spat at Voldemort's feet and withdrew a sword from the hat. A flash of green light came from behind Voldemort and hit Neville. Neville fell to the ground, his glass eyes open, never to be closed again.

The Death Eaters jeered and laughed at the boy who thought he could succeed and fight against Voldemort. They shouted out insults, indistinct amongst the wailing and mourning. Voldemort paced in front of the castle, smirking. Nagini slowly slithered to the doors of the castle.

"Who dares fight against me! You'll not succeed!" he crowed.

Meanwhile, only Hagrid had noticed as Harry's body had seemingly disappeared.

"Harry, where is Harry?" he cried.

Nagini reared up, and bit McGonagall. Chaos descended on the scene. Rebels charged the waiting Death Eaters, while Nagini slithered through the crowds, biting as many as she could. Death Eaters dueled rebels as shouted spells and light filled the air.

"BOMBARDA"

"INCENDIA"

"CONFRINGO"

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

One by one, rebels fell. Dumbledore's Army was being reduced one by one. First Seamus fell to the ground, dueling against a laughing Bellatrix, who then killed Cho using an Entrail Expelling curse. They started to fall like dominoes and the castle filled with blood.

An invisible person fought against the Death Eaters. He killed some, but it was not enough. He screamed as yet another Weasley was killed by unnamed Death Eaters. He watched as Luna, Ginny and Lavender fought and then failed to kill Bellatrix. Fenrir Greyback feasted on their bodies. He watched as Molly Weasley, crazed with grief approached the cackling Bellatrix.

"Not my daughter, you bitch!" Molly screamed, with her wand raised.

The two witches circled each other and non-verbally sent lethal spells at each other. The area around them cleared as the intense fight progressed.

Bellatrix grinned, turned around and shouted, "Avada Kedavra."

Behind her, Arthur Weasley fell, impaling himself on a bit of wood. Molly screamed and charged Bellatrix, forgetting to use her wand. Bellatrix used a cutting curse to knock her down, and then to slowly kill Molly using many tiny cuts.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo" screamed the invisible figure, removing a cloak to reveal himself as Harry Potter.

Harry used a charm to fill the room with a brilliant light, shocking the fighters into stopping. He approached Voldemort, who held his hands up.

"He is mine! It has been prophesised. I will be the only one to fight him!" he said to the Death Eaters.

Death Eaters and rebels alike watched as Harry wended his way through the rubble and dead bodies towards Voldemort. Voldemort grinned.

"You do not have the power!" Harry screamed.

Harry held his wand up in a dueling stance and shouted "Expelliarmus."

Voldemort stepped out the way and gestured to the watching crowd.

"Who is left to help you? If you join me, I can make you great" he smirked.

Harry surveyed the crowd, and his heart dropped as he saw who was left. His friends and adopted family were almost all dead. He had almost no one. Those left were beyond tired, to the point of dropping in exhaustion. Harry raised his wand again in desperation and shot another spell at Voldemort, who blocked it using a powerful shield and countered it with a Killing Curse.

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA", yelled a woman standing at the top of the balcony.

Harry was levitated in the air, missing the Killing Curse. He climbed onto the balcony, barely seeing the bushy haired woman standing next to him. He shot spell after spell down from the balcony.

"BOMBARDA" shouted Voldemort as the balcony collapsed and Harry and the woman ran, their retreat hidden by the clouds of dust.

As the dust cleared, Voldemort looked at the destruction. He looked at the bodies of the rebels, and the standing Death Eaters. He laughed. He glorified. He thought he had finally killed his nemesis Harry Potter.

"NOW. THEY WILL ALL BE KILLED" he ordered the hordes of death eaters.

Screaming filled the air. Giants, Acrumantulas, and other dark creatures were systematically slaughtering the rebels. Human, elf, goblin and centaur rebels were being killed.

From the back of the balcony, Harry looked down to see the blood bath. He watched as his friends, family and allies were murdered by the dark hordes. He saw the once majestic Hogwarts castle in ruins, the majority of which reduced to a pile of rubble. The halls, once filled with happy memories, were now filled with blood and anguish.

Harry started to stand, to make his way down to the battle, to die fighting. He was pushed down.

"Shhh… Harry. There is one more hope!" whispered a dirty and bloody Hermione.

Harry looked his last friend with his mouth open. He was no longer alone. Hermione dragged on Harry's sleeve and they gingerly made their way to the hallway, hoping that no one had seen them. They crept through the ruined hallways. They stopped at the gargoyle sentinel to the Headmaster's office. The Gargoyle, half destroyed in a pile of dust, groaned and let them in.

Harry watched in bemusement as Hermione rummaged through cupboards, shelves and drawers. She muttered to herself as footsteps became louder. They could hear the revolving stairs moving. As the door opened, Hermione pulled a golden chain from behind a portrait.

She hurriedly put the chain around their necks and turned. Harry and Hermione disappeared just as the intruders raised their wands.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" they shouted to a now empty room.


	2. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns the story, and I have played with it.

 **Author's Notes**

If you cannot tell, this is my first chaptered fanfiction. I have done very little writing since I left high school 15 years ago and am fully aware that my writing style needs work. I do intend to update fairly regularly.

Chapter 2: **New Beginnings**

Harry came to consciousness. He felt warmth and safety. He could not see, or hear, or smell or taste, but felt warmth. He felt satisfied and happy. For the first time in his life, he knew it would be okay. Harry could remember his life, but it no longer mattered. He was content.

Harry existed in happiness for an undetermined time. Time did not exist for him. He existed in a state of contentedness where time seemed to stand still, yet did not go on forever. He was warm. His needs were being met. He did not know where he was, or what was going on. It no longer matter. He was content.

His safe world was interrupted with movement. He felt compressed. He felt pressure. He began to remember and focus on his previous life. Was he being taken out of a coma. Harry felt himself in movement. He began to feel stressed. He began to feel emotions again.

Harry felt himself move. He began to move through a tight tube. He panicked as his safe world was coming to an end. He could hear faint shouts and a breeze. He could hear a faint pop, and then felt the wind on his head.

He felt more pressure and opened his eyes to see bright lights. He could faintly see people in the background. He listened to the voices.

"Congratulations! It is a girl" said an un named, unseen person.

"Finally we have succeeded Dan!" sobbed a woman. "We need to call her Hermione."

"Why isn't she crying" shouted the woman.

Harry could feel himself being lifted and moved. He did not know what was going on. He opened his eyes again and as his eyes cleared saw the truth. He was in a delivery room. The truth began to be made clear. He had just been born. He had been born a girl. He was in Hermione's body.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" he screamed as he was swaddled.

Harry felt his eyes drop as he lost consciousness, falling to the land of Nod. Dan and Emma Granger held their new daughter with joy, happy that they had finally managed to have a child.

Time passed by, and Harry spent his time reflecting and planning his next move. His neural pathways were not fully formed, nor was his coordination, but he planned out how to get the horcruxes. How to stop the death and carnage.

… PAGE BREAK …

Across the country from the hospital in Crawley, a happy couple sat in a small cottage in Godric's Hollow. A red headed woman held her husband's hands with joy as they sat on the porch.

"Honey," Lily said. "I have wonderful news."

The tall, raven haired man laughed and raised his wand. Lily pushed it down.

"This is no time for jokes!" she admonished. "We are pregnant! We will have a baby in July next year. James; you will be a father."

James stared at Lily's beautiful green eyes as they sat and swung. His mouth hung open until Lily waved her hand in front of his face. His mouth moved into a grin and he shots sparks into the air.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes! A beautiful baby to continue the Marauding traditions!" he shouted. "I have to tell everyone!"

James ran inside and knelt at the fire. He threw a handful of green powder in and Lily watched as he spoke to unseen figures, laughing and crying with joy. He abruptly stood up and danced with Lily, moving around the floor in a jaunty, somewhat uncoordinated Waltz. The couple danced happily, until two people, one after the other, fell out of the fire place.

"Alice? Frank? What is wrong," asked Lily.

Alice and Frank had huge smiles on their faces. They looked at each other and spoke as one.

"We are pregnant! We are having a baby boy in July" they shouted with excitement.

The room filled with joy as both couples realized that their baby boys would grow up together. More came out of the floo, and the impromptu party lasted for hours, celebrating the impending birth.

… PAGE BREAK …

Months passed by and the tension was rising. Voldemort's forces were slowly taking power. James and Frank fought and faced him or his death eaters on numerous occasions. They were scared. They were worried for their pregnant wives.

In late July, Lily was sitting with Alice when she began to experience severed back and stomach pains. She groaned and clutched her stomach as she felt her feet get wet. A heavily pregnant Alice used to floo to call for help. It seemed like forever before her call was answered and James and Frank entered through the floo, followed by Poppy Pomfrey, the Hogwarts healer.

James and Frank waited nervously downstairs while screams of pain filled the air. After hours, Poppy Pomfrey invited James to come up stairs. James entered the room tentatively to see an exhausted, but happy, Lily holding their baby.

They looked at the baby in love and said "We will call him Harry James."

The formerly quiet baby started crying at this statement. The adults did not know that Hermione had just discovered that she was newly born into Harry's body. Hours later Alice went into labour and Neville was born.

Hermione could not communicate her feelings, except through crying. She too spent her time planning how to get the horcruxes. She planned how to get in contact with Harry and work together to solve this issue.

… PAGE BREAK …

James and Lily, and Alice and Frank looked at Dumbledore in horror as they were told of the prophecy in which one of their precious baby boys would be the one to defeat Voldemort. They had been lucky to escape Voldemort on multiple occasions.

They went into hiding, choosing their Secret Keepers. Before the charm could be cast, James and Lily swapped to Peter, thinking that he would not be an obvious choice.

The secluded couples struggled to keep up hope and to entertain their growing boys. Hermione (in Harry's body) tried to warn them, but was laughed at, providing the only source of entertainment for the cabin-fevered James.

Hermione mentally prepared herself for the fateful Halloween night. She miscounted and lost track of the days. She was lying in her crib when she heard banging coming from downstairs and her father fighting. She felt Lily pick her up and shield her. She heard Lily plead for her life and then die. She felt the moment when Voldemort raised his wand to kill her, and then died.

Hermione shivered as she waited in the destroyed house. Despite experiencing so much, she was shocked by the destruction and dead bodies. She saw Hagrid coming and cried, knowing of the indifference she would soon face at the Dursleys. She felt the sensation of flying and as Hagrid handed her over, heard the words from Dumbledore that she had never expected.

"Sweet child," whispered Dumbledore. "It worked. You are our only hope. The plan will come to fruition".

She fell asleep as she was laid in the basket at the Dursley's door.

… PAGE BREAK …

Harry had somehow managed to keep track of time. The Grangers were startled to hear their beautiful, placid, baby girl cry suddenly. Harry knew what hell Hermione went through at the Dursleys and vowed to help her.


	3. Childhood Revisited

Mistaken Adventures in Time Travelling

Chapter 3: Childhood revisited

Hermy Granger was a precocious little tomboy. From a young age she had surprised her parents with her maturity and pensiveness. She refused to answer to anything but Hermy from a young age. Dan and Emma often joked that Hermy was born an old woman.

Hermy experienced an idyllic childhood. The Grangers, despite working as dentists, spent a lot of time with her and gave her everything she needed. They took her on holidays and started lessons early. They would do anything for their little princess. They loved her so much, and barely noticed the odd things that tended to happen around her.

 **Harry** had never had real parents. He hated having to grow enough to start the fight against Voldemort, but relished the experience of real parents and a real childhood. He managed to talk his parents into moving to Little Whingeing after seeing a supposed TV show and felt guilty about Hermione.

… PAGE BREAK …

Jamie Potter was a scared and nervous little boy. He had grown up in his uncle's home. His family barely tolerated him. He learned early on to be quiet, to fade into the background and to never attract his cousin's attention. His first memory was sitting in a dirty nappy, being taunted by his cousin and then being smacked for crying.

Jamie lived in a cupboard filled with spiders. He slept on a camping mat and looked in on envy as his cousin showed off his fancy room and many toys. He was upset to see the excess of pictures of his cousin, and none of him. Jamie was starved for attention and barely fed at all. He was inducted into doing chores from an early age.

 **Hermione** thought she knew how Harry had grown up, but had no clue. She could escape before he did, but would still have to suffer. She hated Dumbledore for putting them in that position. She put up with it for now, waiting for the day when Harry and her would finally meet.

… PAGE BREAK …

At three years old, the baby sitter left Hermy in a play pen while she had a special nap with her boyfriend. Hermy picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number, that was never used. A babyish voice answered the phone and Hermy replied.

"Hawwy here. Li'le Whingeing," she cried.

"Ok, Hermy here too." Jamie replied.

Hermy could hear a door open and hung up the phone. Just a few streets away, Jamie slammed the phone down and crawled back to his cupboard.

Jamie and Hermy were excited to hear that they would meet again, in only a year and plotted. They continued to plan to destroy the Horcruxes. Hermy shocked her parents with the severity of her nightmares and was taken to a child psychologist until they abated somewhat. Jamie struggled to stay invisible; to avoid the glares of the Dursleys.

… PAGE BREAK …

The year passed by quickly. Hermy was loved and adored, while Jamie was vilified. Hermy was taken on holiday, while Jamie was taught to cook. Both children spent some time trying to use accidental magic purposefully, to some degree of success. Jamie could summon and levitate objects while Hermy could levitate objects and enlarge them.

Both children were excited for September 1984 to come. Jamie was excited to escape the house and to begin learning, while Hermy longed to see Jamie again. On Sunday September the 2nd, Hermy was excited to try on her brand new uniform- it was the first she had ever had. **Harry** was still apprehensive about wearing a skirt, but was getting used to being a girl and doing girlish things. Aunt Petunia threw an old set of clothes at Jamie, telling him that that would do for now. **Hermione** was disgusted with the grey, baggy rags and again felt sorry for Harry.

On Monday morning, Hermy woke her parents up at six am.

"It's time! I am finally able to go to school," she shouted, bouncing on their bed with joy.

Emma and Dan, unsurprised by her formal language, reluctantly got up at this early hour.

"What would you like, princess?" they asked her.

"Bacon and eggs," she shouted back.

Hermy ate her breakfast with gusto, showered and got dressed for school. She danced around the house, until Emma walked her to the nearest primary school. Emma heard yelling coming from a nearby house and hurried her staring daughter along.

… PAGE BREAK …

On Monday morning, Jamie woke up to pounding on the stairs above his head. Fine grains of dust fell as he sat up.

"Prepare breakfast" said Aunt Petunia. "We want EVERYTHING to be perfect on Dudley's first day."

Jamie pulled his baggy grey close on and entered the kitchen as Aunt Petunia pinched Dudley's fat cheek. He stood on a chair to reach the bacon, eggs and fry pan and struggled to turn the stove on. Jamie's fat Uncle Vernon read the paper, glaring at Jamie and shaking his head.

"Hurry up boy! We have not got all day!" he hissed.

Jamie did his best, and only burnt himself once. While the Dursleys gorged on the breakfast spread, Jamie choked down a piece of dry, burnt and cold toast.

"Get out boy! Do not ruin it for us," yelled Vernon.

Jamie grabbed his things and ran out the house. He could hear the Dursleys doting on Dudley and snorted in disgust. He kicked a rock, and followed other children walking to school.

… PAGE BREAK …

Mrs Bentch surveyed the playground, looking at the new reception children. She waited for the bell to go, when parents would deposit their children in the classroom. She did not notice the small green eyed boy sneak pass and enter the classroom. She could see a fat, brute of a boy, enter the playground, clinging to a tall skinny woman. She had been told about Jamie Potter and his early delinquency- she supposed that the fat brute was him.

The children entered the classroom, and after parents left, the children sat on the carpet and introduced themselves. Hermy's eyes lit up as she saw Jamie for the first time and narrowed as Dudley boasted. The children spent the morning listening to a story and then drawing pictures. Mrs Bentch was impressed with the maturity of Hermy and Jamie, and disgusted with Dudley's. She wondered why she had been warned about Jamie.

The bell rang, and the children went outside for morning break. The spring air was cool and they were bundled in their cardigans. Hermy and Jamie ran to a secluded corner, surrounded by trees, and hugged. They held onto each other, crying and smiling.

"I am so sorry Harry; I never knew the full extent of the Dursleys!" cried Jamie.

"I am sorry Hermione! You had to suffer that. I never wanted to let anyone know" said Hermy quietly.

They held each other for a little while longer and then separated. They looked around for anyone listening and began to plot.

"We need to get rid of the Horcruxes and I need to get out of the Dursleys" stated Jamie.

"At the moment the biggest issue is getting you out of the Dursleys," replied Hermy. "We cannot do anything with the Horcruxes until we have our wands. We need to get the diary, ring, cup, locket, Nagini, the diadem and you."

Jamie gasped; he had forgotten about Harry as a horcrux. He wiped away a tear.

"They are legally mandated to remove children at risk. I will draw revealing pictures and confide in the teacher," he replied. "I think we should build up our ability to do magic by practicing wand movements, incantations and doing meditation to improve our visualization skills."

DING DONG DING DONG

Hermy nodded. The bell rang and the two children left the security of the tree. As they were walking to the door, Dudley pushed them and laughed maniacally. The children enjoyed learning how to count with Mrs Bentch, although Jamie privately vowed to get a hold of higher level books to study. At lunch time, the children walked as a class to the dining room where Mrs Bentch checked that they all had food. Hermy opened a healthy lunch box while Jamie sat with nothing.

"Did you forget your lunch dear?" she asked Jamie.

"My Aunt and Uncle did not give me any" he replied.

Mrs Bentch looked at Dudley's overflowing box and tried to give some of it to Jamie, thinking that they may have been sharing. Dudley threw a tantrum and refused to give any up. Hermy shared her lunch with Jamie, while Mrs Bentch made plans to see her line manager after school.

The afternoon passed by peacefully, with only one tantrum by Dudley as he was refused permission to play with the toy cars during the end of day story telling. Mrs Bentch made sure that all of her young charges were collected. She smiled as Hermy was collected and skipped out of the playground but was dismayed to watch young Jamie follow his Auntie and cousin. She sat down in the staff room for a chat to her line manager.

"May I please talk with you about a student of mine" asked Mrs Bentch.

"Hurry along then," replied the line manager.

"One of my reception children looks to be neglected while his cousin is treated like a prince" disclosed Mrs Bentch. "He had no lunch, looks to be three years old and is wearing ill-fitting and dirty clothes."

"Hmm," replied the line manager. "Would that be the Dursley and Potter boys? You are not the first person to speak to me about them. I will talk to them tomorrow."

Mrs Bentch left the staff room in relief and started her planning for the next day, while her line manager made a serious phone call. Hermy chattered excitedly the rest of the night while Jamie was banished to the cupboard after Dudley told Aunt Petunia that Jamie had got him in trouble.

… PAGE BREAK …

Mrs Bentch and her line manager were sitting in the classroom discussion their meeting with Jamie, when a tall stranger wearing old fashioned clothes walked into the room. He raised his wand, whispered a few words and left suddenly. The two women did not know that he had been there, and continued their discussion on how best to control the young delinquent.

Jamie was pulled aside when entering the classroom.

"Jamie. Do not give me the same treatment that you gave me yesterday," admonished Mrs Bentch. "You need to be like your cousin; less trouble."

Jamie was taken aback, but nodded. He knew that something had happened and remembered a comment made almost four years ago. He could not wait to talk to Hermy, and dragged her to their spot as soon as the bell rang for morning break.

"It is a set up! He is manipulating us, the old bastard," Jamie said quickly, his words blending into each other.

Hermy raised her eyebrows and stared.

"They are blaming me for yesterday! Something has to be up," said Jamie with anger.

"Calm down Jamie!' replied Hermy. "Use your words and take a deep breath. You sound like Ron talking and eating."

Both children stopped and thought, remembering the many times being disgusted at Ron's eating habits. Jamie breathed deeply and continued.

"Dumbledore. When he dropped me at the Dursleys. He said it was a set up. He planned for this to happen. He used a memory charm!" he said slowly.

Hermy breathed in slowly and thought. She was angry; this was her mentor. She then remembered the secrets and started to believe.

"Ok. What do you plan?" asked Hermy.

"We need to treat this like a chess match. Planning our moves with a fine tooth. I need to stay under the radar until I can control the Dursleys. You know what provokes them," Jamie said slowly.

Hermy laughed, and with Jamie glaring at her, said, "You need to do worse than Dudders. Get lower grades than him. They absolutely hate it! I will bring extra food to school."

"Hmmm," Jamie sighed. "We cannot go to teachers; the same thing will happen. I will control my accidental magic as much as possible. Tonight, we should both meditate; this should help us to start controlling our powers."

DING DONG DING DONG

The pair of children walked back to the classroom, with Dudley watch them carefully. His slow brain worked to get them back for being them and decided to wait. Jamie and Hermy spent as much time as possible together in school and out of school.

"Mrs Dursley!" shouted Emma, running after her during the after school pick up.

Petunia pursed her lips, turned and snootily replied "Yes," looking her up and down, trying to evaluate her social status.

"My Hermy and your Jamie have become good little friends. Can he please come over for a play date today? I have finally got the day off from my job as a dentist and want to meet Hermy's friends," gasped Emma.

Petunia was torn. She did not want to give little Jamie any fun, but wanted to get him out of her hair. She realized that despite their ordinary clothes, the Grangers were of a good social standing and did not want to create any suspicion. She nodded slowly.

"Thank you. Hermy will be so happy. I will drop him off after tea," Emma said happily.

The two women exchanged phone numbers and the small group walked happily home. Petunia watched sourly as she packed a whingeing Dudley into her car for the two-minute drive home. Emma watched the young children play and realized that like Hermy, Jamie was intelligent. She worried that the children were not getting the stimulation needed and vowed to look into other options. Emma worried about Jamie's strange and quiet manner.

"I am home. I cannot reveal anything," thought Jamie. "I miss home."

Jamie started to cry and for the first time in this timeline, was given a hug. Emma held Jamie for a long time.

"Don't worry sweet. You can trust me," said Emma.

Time passed by and Jamie was dropped off at Privet Drive. Petunia answered the door and was happy to hear that the play dates would be a regular occurrence.

… PAGE BREAK …

The first year of school went by quickly. Jamie was as quiet as possible, barely meeting his standards, trying to fly under the radar. Mrs Bentch favoured Dudley over Jamie for the rest of the year. Dudley and his gang picked on both Jamie and Hermy, meaning that both children got very good at running away.

Emma went part time at the surgery, using her extra free time to help extend Jamie and Hermy adjust and to extend their learning. She taught them yoga, and both children were surprised at the extent to which the meditation involving help them calm and come into contact with their magic. They started to learn how to speak French.

Emma and Dan took both children to Paris for the summer holidays and were disgusted to see that the Dursleys had gone away without letting them know. Emma had complained multiple times to the school about the treatment to Jamie, without any response, and knew by now it was futile complaining.

… PAGE BREAK …

Year one passed quickly. Jamie did not give the teacher a chance to form a negative opinion. He did enough to get by, to minimize the chance of memories being altered and did most of Dudley's homework. Hermy continued to flourish and was placed with Jamie to help him. At home, Emma extended her two prodigies (or so she thought) by teaching them French and Latin, and meditation. Dudley continued to bully the children, invoking a few instances of accidental magic. The children found themselves on top of a building after being chased, caused objects to fly around the room and turned another child's hair blue. Despite their efforts, Jamie was punished by being put in the cupboard on multiple occasions, but remained at the Granger house as much as possible.

"So that's where that incantation came from!" said Hermy excitedly.

Jamie rolled her eyes, "Did you ever listen or pick up a book?"

Hermy grinned and raised her eyebrows. The two children laughed and continued studying. They were learning as much as possible to aid them in their quest. Conversations like this were repeated throughout the year. Both children improved their ability to do wandless magic as their meditation skills improved. They let Emma see small bouts of accidental magic, hoping that she would remember when the Hogwarts letters started.

… PAGE BREAK …

Years two, three, four and five continued in the same way. Hermy and Jamie were bullied by Dudley, and excluded by their classmates. They stayed under the radar and studied additional topics at home. They became fluent in French and Latin, and studied higher level Maths, English and Science. Emma wanted to move them, but did not as the Dursleys would never give permission. Jamie was healthier but still had to wear Dudley's old clothes.

Jamie and Hermy were excited for September 1989. Hermy would turn 11 and get her letter. They were hoping that Jamie would get access as well. Emma worried that this might be the last year the children would spend in school together.

On September 18th, Emma had Jamie over for a sleepover. Despite being a school night (Monday), she wanted the friends together for Hermy's birthday breakfast. The children happily stayed up late and woke up early, waiting a special letter.


	4. Mysterious Letters and Visitors

Misadventures in Time Travelling

Chapter Four: **Mysterious letters and visitors**

Emma was tired. Jamie and Hermy were unusually bouncy and giggly and took a long time to go to sleep. They even awoke early. Bright eyed they sat at the breakfast table, staring at the kitchen window. Blearily eyed, Emma glared at them and slammed breakfast dishes on the table somewhat harshly.

TAP TAP TAP

Emma started to chastise the children but saw an owl fly through the open window. She picked up the newspaper and started shooing it out the window, but was stopped by the children shielding it.

"You are getting on my last nerve…," she started to shout and trailed off, seeing the rolled parchment held in the owl's class. "Do not touch it… it might have a disease."

Emma gently picked up the parchment and opened it.

"It is for you!" she told Hermy in shock. "It has your name on it.

Hermy and Jamie looked at each other in glee. This was the moment they had been waiting for. Hermy jumped up so quickly that she pushed her chair over and grabbed the parchment from her mother.

"Mum, it has such a beautiful feel! What is it?" she said, stroking the parchment like a cat.

"Parchment, dear. Is it a birthday card, sent as a joke?" Emma asked suspiciously.

Hermy opened the letter and read out the contents:

 _Miss Hermione Granger,_

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump of the ICW)_

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You may find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on the 1_ _st_ _of September. We await your reply no later than 31 July._

 _Since you are not from a wizarding background, a representative from the school will be by shortly to escort you to get supplies._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Head Mistress_

Hermy looked to Emma nervously and asked "Mum, is it true? Am I a witch?"

Emma shook her head in disbelief and knocked over the bottle of milk as she reached over the crowded table to read the letter. Hermy pulled out another letter which read:

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Uniform_

 _First year students will require:_

 _1._ _Three sets of plain black work robes_

 _2._ _One black pointed hat_

 _3._ _One pair of dragon hide protective gloves_

 _4._ _One winter cloak_

 _All clothes should have name tags_

 _Set Books_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following_

 _1._ _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

 _2._ A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

 _3._ Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

 _4._ A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

 _5._ One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

 _6._ Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

 _7._ Fantastic Beasts and Where to find Them by Newt Scamander

 _8._ The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection by Quentin Trimble

 _Other equipment_

 _1._ _1 wand_

 _2._ _1 cauldron_

 _3._ _1 set of glass or crystal phials_

 _4._ _I brass telescope_

 _5._ _A cat, toad or owl if desired_

 _Parents are reminded that first years are NOT ALLOWED their own broomsticks_

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Emma started, and still reading the letter, walk to answer the front door. Hermy and Jamie high fived each other and began to eat.

"Hermy? Come here please," called Emma.

Hermy and Jamie hid the excited looks on their faces and walked slowly to the door. They barely hid the excited look on the faces when they saw the tall, older witch for the first time in years. Their nervous looks grew real as they realized that they had last seen her when she was driven mad by repeated application of the Cruciatus Curse.

"Hello children, my name is Professor McGonagall and I am a teacher at a special school for gifted children," she said, smiling.

Emma looked at her two nervous children, who were biting their lips and rocking on their feet. They were seemingly unable to answer.

"Come in Professor, this is my Hermy, and this is Jamie Potter," she said as she led the Professor into the sitting room.

"Jamie, is that your real name?" asked McGonagall.

Hermy pushed Jamie forward and made him respond.

"No, Ma'am. It is Harry Potter," he said quietly.

"Have either of you ever done something strange, something that you cannot explain?" asked McGonagall with a smile on her face.

They shook their heads. McGonagall invited them to sit down and looked at Emma. Emma zoned out for a moment, remembering Hermy's strange childhood and slowly came back to reality.

"That is not actually true. We've only known Jamie since the children started Reception, but Hermy has been doing strange things since she was a toddler. When she was three she dropped a glass on the tiles and when we turned around it was whole again," she whispered with amazement. "When they were in, errr year 1, they somehow transported themselves onto the top of a three story building."

At this point Dan walked down the stairs, and greeted McGonagall with a smile and a hand shake. He was taken aback by the stern and proper Professor sitting with the nervous Emma, Hermy and Jamie. McGonagall quickly explained the situation to him and he was incredulous.

"You cannot tell me that my children! Yes MY children. Are magic. It is impossible!" he exclaimed.

McGonagall smiled and used her wand to transfigure an apple into a rat and then to make the furniture dance around the room. Hermy and Jamie watched on with glee while Emma and Dan were shocked.

Hermy mischievously said, "Does that mean you could make my teeth NORMAL?", pointing to her large two front teeth.

McGonagall smile, waved her wand and Hermy's teeth shrunk to a normal size.

"We can get Hermy's equipment today. We do not normally do this, but since Jamie is with you, we can get his things as well. It would cost about five hundred pounds for all of Hermy's things and Jamie has money left by his parents," she offered,

Dan got up quietly and made two phone calls; one to the school and one to his surgery to cancel his appointments for the day. The mismatched group climbed in the car and drove to London. It took some effort to find a carpark and by this time, frustrations ran higher. They ended up walking down the street towards the Leaky Cauldron. Jamie and Hermy saw the dingy old sign immediately and started to feel as if they were coming home.

"Now, you may not be able to see it right now, but there is the entrance," pointing to the Leaky Cauldron. "Hold onto me and you will see it as we pass through."

The group walked into the building, with Dan and Emma taken aback with the sensation of walking into a building that had suddenly appeared. They were slightly disgusted as they saw the low ceilings and dark lighting. The ceiling and walls were covered with marks of extreme age and the tables made of roughly put together drift wood. McGonagall greeted the bar tender, Tom, and led the group through the crowded pub into the back room, emerging in a beautiful patch of light.

She took out her wand and tapped the bricks above the rubbish bin in a specific pattern. The bricks made a grinding sound as they rearranged into an archway. The five people stepped through the archway and their senses were immediately overwhelmed. They had entered into a bustling street, full with people, energy and sun. The men and women were dressed strangely; most were wearing what could only be describe as robes in various colours.

As they walked, they heard snippets of strange conversations.

"The price of Newt's Eyes, it is simply not worth it!"

"They have had to hire yet another DADA teacher"

They stopped and stared around them. Despite having seen Diagon Alley before, Hermy and Jamie were still overwhelmed. There was so much going on. The streets and there were many beggars sitting along the Alley.

"Move along!" said McGonagall with impatience. "You can see this all later, we need to get money out and exchange money for Hermy. We need to get to Gringotts, the wizarding bank."

As they walk McGonagall explained the monetary system of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. They marveled at the shops selling mysterious equipment, wizarding clothing, books and odd ingredients. McGonagall stopped at the front of a gloriously white building.

"Goblins run this bank. Be very polite and do not stare. We need to do a blood test to get Jamie's key as we do not have it, and go to a counter to exchange money. You should get 5 pounds to every galleon," she said briskly.

They walked into the bank, which had a few witches and wizards, but many short, ugly goblins working behind various counter. McGonagall lead the Grangers to a goblin, which exchanged the money with no difficulties and invited them to wait while Jamie had his blood test done.

"Excuse me Griphook, we are here with Mr Potter but he does not have a key. Could you please do a blood test so we can access money for books for school?" asked McGonagall politely.

The Goblin looked at McGonagall and Jamie over the top of his glasses and sighed gruffly. He hopped off his stool and lead Jamie to a room. McGonagall nodded and went to wait for him with the Grangers. The door shut with a heavy bang and Griphook lead Jamie to a table in the middle of the room.

"I will just prick your finger now," he said, using a knife to make a small cut in Jamie's finger.

The goblin took the knife, and whispering a mysterious spell, drew a complex pattern in the air using the knife. He placed the knife gently on the paper and old fashioned writing filled the page, forming a family tree. The goblin traced branches with a knobbly finger and nodded grimly.

"Yes you are Mr Potter, aren't you? When you turn 17, you will become Lord Potter. For now, you have access only to the trust vaults. Since you have come in, we acknowledge you as heir, which means no one else can access the vault and you can wear your heir's ring," the Goblin uttered in a low voice.

Jamie took the ring and played with it thoughtfully before putting it on his finger. Why had Harry not found out about his true inheritance in the last timeline.

"Follow me to your vault," said Griphook.

Griphook lead Jamie to an old cart sitting on railway struts. They got in and with a whoosh the cart said off at high speeds. It went down, and around corners while Jamie clutched at the sides with abject horror on his face. At one point he swore that he saw movement and a reptilian shadow in the distance. The cart stopped suddenly and Jamie got out with a green face and a nauseous feeling in his stomach. The goblin used a key to open the great doors.

"Highest security, Gringotts has. No one has ever robbed this bank," Griphook said with an evil grin on his face.

Behind his back, Jamie smirked, thinking of the last timeline. It was not fun at the time, but looking back on it, riding a dragon was pretty exciting. Even though he knew of Harry's wealth, he was not expecting the heaped piles of coins. Jamie asked for, and received, a bottomless money bag from Griphook and stuffed it with piles of coins.

"What is in my other vaults?" asked Jamie.

"Only when you are 17 can you enter, or if you are emancipated by your guardian before then," Griphook replied impatiently.

Deep in thought, he joined the Grangers in the lobby of the bank.

"Let's go then!" McGonagall said abruptly. "We have to get a lot of things in a short amount of time."

Jamie and Hermy lagged behind the group, whispering to each other.

"We need to get more."

"We need extra potion supplies, a multi compartment trunk, extra cauldrons, reference books and so much more."

"I have the list of potion ingredients we need and a list of book topics."

They wandered into the travel supply store and were greeted by a smiling, smarmy salesmen who took one look at them and direct the children to the basic school trunks. Dan and Emma were ready to agree, but Jamie and Hermy inquired about deluxe models that would last beyond school. They were shown trunks with one expandable section and with multiple sections. Hermy distracted the adults by choosing bottomless school bags, while Jamie selected trunks with several expandable compartments with locks. Jamie paid for all bags and trunks, bribing the salesmen to stay quiet.

McGonagall shrunk the trunks to a size small enough to fit in their pockets and lead them to the apothecary. After taking one step inside, McGonagall and the Grangers smelt the stench and waited outside. Jamie and Hermy spent some time, examining ingredients with a practiced eye and sniffing for freshness. They picked up four deluxe potion kits, hoping to practice a lot, 4 cauldrons, sets of crystal vials and extra ingredients for advanced potions, including Boomslang Skin and Gillyweed. The counter person chose to ignore their extras and even shrunk their purchases down, specifically mentioning that to unshrink, all they had to do would be to tap twice with their wands.

Jamie and Hermy walked outside to find the Grangers and McGonagall waiting impatiently, holding a telescope and protective gloves for each of the young students. The next step was Madame Malkin's for uniforms. They stood on podiums while a magical tape measure measured every inch. It created a small breeze as it moved around their bodies, as a quill wrote down measurements. Madame Malkin fitted their robes, using her wand to alter hems and the fit. She promised them that their uniforms would be good until the end of the next school year. Jamie and Hermy bought their school robes, a nice winter cloak and some casual robes to wear out of school.

The final stop was Ollivander's. The Grangers and McGonagall waited outside while Jamie and Hermy entered the dingy, ancient building. They entered a small room with grimy windows, lined with shelves full of dusty wooden boxes. An ancient man stood up and greeted them from behind a pile of boxes.

"Ahh, I have been expecting you Mr Potter. Welcome Miss Granger. It will be a pleasure helping your first wands to choose you," he croaked in a mysterious manner.

Hermy and Jamie looked at each other and sighed. Nothing ever changes- Ollivander was as creepy as ever. He beckoned Jamie forward and handed him a wand. Jamie looked at it and then at Ollivander in confusion.

"Come on boy, give it a wave then!" he said gruffly.

Jamie waved it, and knocked over a pile of wands. That wand was grabbed from him and another placed in his hand with similar results. Wand after wand was placed in his hand with similar distractive results until one was taken from the bottom of a tall pile.

"Hmm…10¾" long, made of vine wood, and possessed a dragon heartstring core," he muttered, handing Jamie the wand.

Jamie waved it, and champagne bubbles floated out the end. Hermy had similar problems finding a wand. An hour passed before Ollivander, biting his lip in thought, muttered to himself and went out to the backroom carrying a wand with a look akin to hatred in his eyes.

"This will not work… 11" long, made of holly, and possessed a phoenix feather core," he said.

Hermy waved the wand and filled the room with a shower of stars. Ollivander packaged the wand

"Interesting, how interesting. This is quite unexpected," he said. "The brother to this wand gave you that scar Mr Potter. How curious is it that Miss Granger is the perfect fit."

Hermy and Jamie looked wary, and bought the two wands and two holsters. They did not see Ollivander write on a piece of parchment and send it off with an owl. They rejoined the group and made their way to Flourish and Botts. They got the required texts as well as additional resources on potions ingredients and interactions, the first wizarding war, apparition, wandless magic and more. The Grangers were surprised at Hermy's additional interest in reading but let her go. Jamie snuck into the restricted section of the book shop and picked up an Animagi book. The last stop on their tour was the stationery story. They picked up reams of parchment, quill and ink, as well as a nice looking, magical journal.

McGonagall huffed and rushed them back to the Leaky Cauldron where they left the Wizarding World and received instruction to get on the train the following September. The Grangers decided to look after Jamie's school things and delivered him to a belligerent Petunia, who had not noticed that Jamie had been gone.

Meanwhile, an old man sitting in an office situated in a tower of an old castle received a letter and read it with anger.


	5. Further Studies

Mistaken Adventures in Time Travelling

Author's Note

Wow! I was so excited to wake up and see the emails about the readers following me! That is an amazing feeling. I am well aware that my writing does need work, but I have not done any creative writing since high school and hope that it will become better with practice.

I really like the idea I have come up with as I have not read any other time travelling, body switching stories, but am aware it is poorly executed. If anyone wants to use this idea, feel free!

Chapter Five: Further Studies

Jamie and Hermy had to settle into their regular lives. They had to wait almost a full year before re-entering the wizarding world again and had to get their plans in place. They attended classes at their primary school during the day and at night cut back on their extended studies to start focusing on magic again. Despite having learned knowledge and skills in the previous timeline, their bodies had to be trained to respond to magic again. They received the Daily Prophet via Owl Mail to keep up with current trends and political scandals.

They continued to receive similar grades at school, but their focus was elsewhere. The weekends were devoted to potions, where they practiced making the potions, and Jamie taught Hermy how different ingredients interacted. They would not be fooled by Snape again. On each weekday, they focused on a different subject; Charms, Transfiguration, Defence, Magical Theory and Arithmancy/Ancient Runes. On Sundays, they read their non-practical textbooks and tested each other.

Jamie was distracted and frequently disappeared without warning. His head was always in a book. After weeks of wondering, Hermy finally got the courage to ask him what was going on.

"You never think do you?" asked Jamie.

"What?" retorted Hermy.

"We have our own wands for the original timeline! I have my Dragon Heartstring wand and you your phoenix wand. Don't you think that is a bit strange?"

"A little bit, but isn't it just a coincidence?"

Jamie signed and replied, "Don't you know anything about wand lore? The wand chooses the wizard. This could mean that despite being in the wrong bodies, we are still the same person! We would probably have the same powers as before. We could be a weird hybrid!"

Hermy smiled. Jamie was as passionate as Hermione had been. Jamie grew impatient.

"It is easy to test it! Let's summon a snake, and see who can talk to it or understand it. Serpensortia," Hermy said, waving her wand lazily.

"Speaker, why do you call me?" hissed the snake in Parseltongue.

"Thank you for answering our call" answered Hermy in Parseltongue. "Did you understand that?"

"No. Hermy; this means that you are still the Chosen One! I have the scar, but the magic has chosen you. This means that you may still be the Horcrux. We need to get to Gringotts for them to test you. We need to ask Mum and Dad to take us. They might actually be able to remove it." Jamie said with passion.

… PAGE BREAK …

Emma and Dan refused to take them to Diagon Alley until the Christmas Holidays… months away. Jamie and Hermy studied. Their routine was broken by Hermy joining the netball team, which gave her time off during school. After weeks of practice, Jamie declared that they were ready to brew the Animagi form revealing potion. They chose the last Saturday in October to brew the potion, spending all day on it, only to find that it was brown goo after the two week waiting period.

Hermy and Jamie tried on three more occasion to brew the potion, finally getting it on the third additional attempt. They had, somewhat wisely, started several versions in the hope that one would work.

"Drink the potion and then say the incantation. It should lead you into a meditative state that will reveal your form," instructed Jamie. "You do it and then I will. If we do not have the ability, it will only show our true self."

"I would love to see that," joked Hermy. "What would it show?"

Jamie glared at Hermy, who then chugged the glass and muttered the incantation. She fell back onto the pile of waiting pillow and Jamie watched as Hermy twitched.

Hermy felt herself moving through the urban jungle. There was people everywhere. She ran into a grassy space and knelt at a puddle of water. She could see her form… She was a beautiful border collie.

Hermy awoke with a start and smiled. She told Jamie, "I know what I am… A border collie."

Jamie thought for a moment and replied, "Animagus forms reveal something about your true nature. Border collies are faithful, loyal, brave and smart."

Hermy blushed and handed Jamie the vial. Jamie sipped from the vial and confidently said the incantation.

Jamie felt herself soaring through the skies. She could hear and see with accuracy. She could see tiny rodents scattering on the ground. She flew over the body of water and saw her form… A large majestic owl.

"I am an owl," Jamie pouted.

"You are smart and brave and never give up!" reassured Hermy, brushing Jamie's hair from his face.

Jamie blushed and replied, "We need to know our animals; anatomy and behavior. It seems odd, but should help us to know our forms, which will make it easier to obtain.

Jamie and Hermy researched their forms until Christmas. They took out books from the library, drew diagrams of anatomy and memorized them. They quizzed each other and helped each other learn. They observed their animals. Jamie watched their postal owls closely. Hermy watched dogs in the public and watched videos of border collies working on farms.

… PAGE BREAK …

The Christmas holidays finally came. Hermy and Jamie were sick of leading double lives; boring school work followed by intense magical study. Dan and Emma took them to Diagon Alley on the first Saturday and let them have free time. They were warned that Hermy and Jamie had to have magical tests done and it may take a while.

Jamie and Hermy walked into Gringott's with immense trepidation. Their hearts beat quickly and their hands sweated. For the first time, they felt as if their arm pits were sweating and deodorant was needed. They walked to the nearest counter and asked for Griphook. They waited, and Griphook eventually walked out, grumpy at the interruption to his routine.

Prompted by Jamie, Hermy bowed and said, "Honoured goblin, it is a pleasure to meet you again. I come to you with a request of a serious nature. I believe I have been tainted by magic and only the talented goblin healers can help me. My good friend here may have been affected as well. Please help us."

Impressed with their etiquette, but annoyed at the interruption, Griphook muttered, "We can do this today, but it will cost you 200 galleons each for the examination plus any other fees."

Jamie nodded, prompted by Hermy, and agreed. They sent owls to Emma and Dan, asking them to have a bite to eat and not to worry if they took a while. They were lead into a room in the middle of Gringotts. The decorations were ornate and a sense of old magic filled the air. They lay on stone platforms in the middle of the room and waited.

Two wizened goblins entered the dark room and asked the two adolescents to stay silent. The goblins took a potion and bade them to drink it. They danced around the platforms, muttering in Gobbledegook. The frequency of dancing and tone increased as time passed. Jamie and Hermy lay and felt the ancient magic working. They could feel something inside of them breaking. They screamed in pain and fainted.

They awoke to the two goblins mopping their brows with a damp cloth.

"You have suffered greatly young ones and have come on a great journey. You had a quest in front of you. We have removed bonds on your magical talents, as well as the remnants of dark magic from your body," croaked one goblin crone.

"You," pointing to Jamie. "Your magical strength has been doubled, and you have been given the ability to speak Parseltongue."

"You," pointing to Hermy. "You have suffered the most. Your magical strength has been trebled and you now have control of your metamorphic abilities."

"Both of you have the potential to become animagi, and to become proficient in wandless magic. Hide your strengths children. These bracelets will help you hide your strengths from those wishing to harm you," the other crone said, handing over two bracelets.

They snapped on the bracelets and walked out to meet Dan and Emma. Lost in thought, they were resolved to become animagi and to finish their quest.

… PAGE BREAK …

Hermy and Jamie spent as much time together practicing their animagi forms. They had to visualize their body changing into that of their forms. Jamie drew diagrams of each stage in the process. They spent every day together until Christmas, where as in every other year, Jamie had to spend Christmas dinner cooking for the Dursleys and then make himself scarce for the rest of the day. He opened presents with the Grangers, had something to eat and then returned to the Dursleys to clean. He felt resentful, but also grateful that according to Hermy, it was nowhere near the hard ship that Harry and gone through.

After Christmas, they spent hours every day attempting to attain their animagi form. Excited screams filled the air as Jamie and then Hermy had changed one body part. This spurred them on and they continued studying with a vengeance. Their normal studies came to a halt as they focused on the transformation.

The day before school went back, both Jamie and Hermy achievement their forms. With extreme awkwardness, Hermy attempted to walk around the room with her four new legs. Jamie tried and failed to fly. They transformed back to their regular bodies and then back again. After school went back, they focused on getting used to their new bodies. At Easter break, they transformed, finally somewhat used to moving.

In the second part of their term, Jamie and Hermy became the youngest students to sit their GSCE exams in Maths, Science and English. They were encouraged to keep up their non magical studies by Emma, who entered them secretly as home schooled students. After their exams were over, Jamie and Hermy began to focus again on their plans for the Horcrux hunt.

"We have the diary in the Malfoy mansion. The locket in the Grimmauld place. The ring in the ruins of the Gaunt shack. Nagini, has not yet been made. The cup in the Lestrange vault. The diadem in the Room of Requirement," read Hermy from a list.

"We cannot get the ring yet. We need help; it is too protected and we have not the knowledge. We can get the diadem when we go back to Hogwarts. We can break into the Malfoy mansion. We just need to practice apparition and revise basic wards and revealing spells. We need Sirius to be the Head of the Black family to get the locket and cup. If we wait until the opening feast, we can get Pettigrew which should provide evidence to exonerate Sirius," lectured Jamie.

Hermy nodded and added, "We need to kill the Basilisk for the venom, and sell the parts to the Goblins for money."

… PAGE BREAK …

The summer holidays began in full, and Jamie and Hermy continued their Apparition practice. They practiced for weeks before their bodies remembered the process. Jamie and Hermy disappeared for hours every day, scouting and spying on the Malfoy mansion. They used revealing spells to uncover protective wards.

Finally, they were ready to break in. The Malfoys went away on their yearly holiday. The weak spot was in the old fashioned chimney. They used Broomsticks to land on the roof and used muggle climbing equipment to climb down the chimney. Using their knowledge from the previous timeline, they located the library and began their long search. They had disillusioned themselves to avoid detection. After hours of searching, they found the diary and used magic to slip into a special bag.

They left through chimney and thought they had left no traces of their visit behind. They were wrong. An angry Lucius Malfoy used a spell to reveal the breaches in the wards, and recorded the magical signature. He could not notice anything having been stolen, but a mess had been made. There were books everywhere. With anger he picked up a book and threw it in anger.

His house elf, Dobby, caught it. He opened the book to see a sock. He had been freed. He used his elfen magic to record the magical signature and then destroy it. Lucius vowed to destroy the intruder. Dobby vowed to find the one who had set him free, tracking using the signature.

… PAGE BREAK …

The summer days passed quickly. Hermy and Jamie took a break from their relentless study and quest to focus on being children for a short time. They could do nothing else, apart from wait and dream. As normal, Jamie avoided the Dursleys as much as possible and was taken on holiday by the Grangers.

… PAGE BREAK …

At the end of the summer, Jamie and Hermy lay on a beach in France, talking.

"I am nervous. I will have to live in the girl's dorm. It is weird enough to think I am a girl, but I am used to it. At this point, there is one major difference, but soon enough…" Hermy mused.

"That is the least of our worries. It has been the elephant in the room for so, but an elephant that is dwarfed by the size of our other problems. You should ask Mum for a book. It would be less awkward that way." Jamie replied confidently.

"You do know that you will go through puberty as well? Boys go through changes," smirked Hermy.

Jamie panicked, breathing very quickly while Hermy rubbed him on the back.

"We'll come to that when we come to that. No point worrying yet. Just don't stare at the others. Mum has taught me how to do girl stuff, and we have those clothing, hygiene and appearance charm books," reassured Hermy.

"What about emotions and relationships? What will that be like?"

They fell silent, staring at the horizon. They were unusually pensive on the way home and spent the remaining week before school started reading textbooks and finalizing their plans. They were given books and an embarrassing talk by Emma and Dan to prepare them for the changes to their bodies.

… PAGE BREAK …

Dumbledore had calmed from his worry about the wands. His plan was not yet ruined. He would have to change them, but not get rid of them totally. He would use Jamie as the figurehead, while Hermy would be the one to face the danger.


	6. Hogwarts Express

Mistaken Adventures in Time Travelling

Chapter 6: **The Hogwarts Express**

Hermy and Jamie spent hours on the last day of August sorting and packing their trunks. They hung their clothes up neatly in the wardrobe compartment and packed their books on the shelves of the library compartment, sorted by content. The depleted and re stocked potions kits, cauldrons, telescopes and other random supplies were placed in a padded compartment. Their brooms were stored in the hidden compartment, not seen or sensed using magic or the naked eye.

Jamie and Hermy woke up on the 1st of September very early in the morning. They were even more excited about this day than their first day of school, where they met each other again for the first time. They sent messages using the Patronus Charm to share their excitement. Dan and Emma planned to pick Jamie up before 9 and to reach Kings Cross as early as possible.

Jamie was woken by Petunia ordering him to make breakfast for her poor little Duddlikins who was off to boarding school today. He smiled as he made the well practice moves of cooking a breakfast enough for six people for three. He retreated, waiting for the Grangers, picked up his wand and muttered.

Hermy bounced down to the breakfast table and was too excited to eat more than a mouthful of porridge. She talked incessantly until her parents sent her upstairs to shower and change. She then re packed her trunk and bag for the train, along with Jamie's. Finally, it was time to leave, and Dan and Emma drove to the Dursley's house.

A blonde, blue eyed, Jamie ran out of the house towards the car, followed by an angry Petunia.

"Where are you going?" Petunia yelled.

"School. The same school my parents went to that you DID NOT TELL ME ABOUT," Jamie yelled back. "I am not going to a crappy comprehensive with a reputation for violence and low score when I can learn about my true abilities."

Petunia's mouth gaped as the Grangers drove off. With a pointed look, Emma asked Jamie to explain himself.

"Burned a few bridges did you? When did you tell them that you were going to Hogwarts," asked Emma calmly.

Jamie thought for a moment, cocking his head, and replied, "About two minutes ago. I honestly thought they would have told me."

Dan and Emma shook their heads, supposedly in disgust, but finding Jamie's actions amusing in secret. They love the messy dark haired boy with green eyes like their own son and were glad that he never had to go back again to what they thought of as the house of horrors. They had wanted to remove him from the house for years, but were prevented by bureaucracy and memory charms.

"The hair and eyes," Emma asked?

"I will remove them later. I want to try something new. I will take them off before we get back to school," explained Jamie.

Hermy looked at Jamie and nodded, showing her understanding of the real reason. They were planning on telling her parents about Jamie's fame during the Christmas holidays. For once, traffic was light and they arrived at Kings Cross just before 10. Dan and Emma hugged their two children and wished them luck. They watched as Jamie and Hermy walked through a wall to get to Platform 9 and ¾ . They stayed at the platform, sitting on a bench until 11 and imagined that they were watching their children set off, resenting that they were unable to visit the school and see the train leave.

"Wow"

"I know"

"Back to the beginning"

"The last time around, I was a skinny boy who had to ask for help to get through. Now look at me, I am a beautiful, tall young lady."

"Hmm. Thanks. Last time, I entered the platform by myself as a girl. Now, I am still somewhat skinny, but am at least the right size for my age."

Jamie and Hermy fell into silence as they surveyed the train and contemplated their task ahead. They entered the train, carrying their shrunken trunks in their pockets and sat in the end compartment, cuddling in comfort. Hermy looked at Jamie as he rested his head on her shoulder. She felt something change as she watched. She felt something for Jamie beyond their normal adopted sibling type bond. She shook her head and rested her head on Jamie's, and waited.

At five to eleven they heard shouts coming from the platform and looked out to see a bunch of red heads running through the barrier.

"Do you think, no he couldn't have…" mused Jamie.

"What?" asked Hermy in confusion.

"Do you think Dumbledore planted the Weasleys on the platform to meet you? Another tool for manipulation? To point you towards Gryffindor?" theorized Jamie.

Hermy shook her head and moaned, "Even in this timeline he is manipulating me."

As she spoke, her anger rose and the air tingled with the scent of magic. The windows began to shake and Jamie had to hold Hermy by the shoulders to calm her down. As Hermy calmed, the magic began to recede and calm descended on the compartment.

Moments later, a lanky red head knocked on the door and asked, "Can I sit here? The other compartments are full."

Jamie and Hermy knew this was not true. They had counted the compartments earlier and knew that there was the equivalent of two free carriages spread through the train. Knowing that, they still allowed the red head into the cabin.

"Is it true? Are you him?" asked the red head.

"Yes I am a him," replied Jamie. "And who are you? You have a smudge on your nose."

"Oh, Ron Weasley, happy to meet you. I mean, Harry Potter! He is meant to be on this train," Ron answered.

"Oh, I have always been called Jamie Potter. Hopefully you find who you are looking for," countered Jamie.

The smile on Ron's face fell as he looked at the pair, and not seeing a scar on Jamie's face, made his excuses and left.

"Is that what it is like to be you? Full of people sucking up to you, wanting to know you because you are the Boy-Who-Lived? Did you ever think it was strange that no one explained to us what happened that night?" Jamie said very quickly.

He flopped back into the seat and started reading a muggle book which was to be completed for his A level English literature class. Yet again the door opened, and red headed twins barged in and spoke as one while Jamie and Hermy stared in frustration.

"Well, Gred."

"Yes Forge?"

"Our wee little brother Ronnikins was being a prat."

In unison, the twins said, "For that we are sorry."

Bowing, one twin said, "I am Gred. Welcome…"

"To Hogwarts," the other continued. "I am Forge. We will leave now but any time you need help pranking Ron…"

"Or giving Snape what he deserves."

"We are the ones you want to see."

The twins twirled and left the room with a flourish. Jamie and Hermy grinned. They were glad that the twins seemed to be genuine and that they had not changed. The train sped its way through the English country side, wending its way through gentle hills and fields of animals. Harry and Jamie were half asleep when a blond boy arrogantly walked into the carriage with his head held down, looking down at them with a sneer. His two companions were large and block headed, and had vacant yet cruel looks on their faces.

"No point coming in here Crabbe. Goyle. Just two Mudbloods," said Draco Malfoy, curling his upper lip in disgust.

Jamie and Hermy rolled their eyes. Nothing ever changed. Malfoy was still a prat; Crabbe and Goyle his toadies. They wanted to ward their compartment to avoid any other interruptions, but were waiting for Neville. They wanted to make his experience better than the last time. In less than an hour, a nervous hand knocked on the door and a pale, chubby face poked his head in.

"Excuse me," he stammered. "H ve you seen a toad? I lost my toad Trevor."

Jamie smile and ask him, "Did you ask an older student; they could do a spell!"

Neville looked down with embarrassment and responded, "No o o o. I did look, but got so many dirty looks…"

"I have been reading ahead and might be able to help. ACCIO Trevor the toad," Jamie announced confidently.

Within moments, a dopy looking Trevor flew down the carriage, hitting one or two people as he flew past. Neville grabbed Trevor with a look of relief on his face, and stuffed him in his pocket and turned to leave, looking wistfully at the carriage.

"Wait!" Jamie all but yelled.

He pulled out his, wand and tapping Neville's pocket, said something indistinct.

"Now Trevor cannot escape until you want him to. Would you like to sit with us for the rest of the journey?" offered Jamie, while Hermy nodded in the back ground.

Neville had never been wanted by others his own age before and came in gingerly, thinking that it could be a trap. His fears were laid to rest. A rattling sound signaled the arrival of the sweets cart.

"Could you help us pick? We have no clue what this stuff is," asked Hermy.

Neville nodded, and picked some Berti Bott beans, and Chocolate Frogs for the group. After the sweet cart left, Jamie surreptitiously waved his wand, casting a Notice-Me-Not charm to avoid any other interruption.

"Be careful, the frogs will escape after one jump," warned Neville.

Hermy and Jamie opened the frogs with seeming hesitation, eating the wriggling frogs with smiles on their faces and examining the cards with wonder.

"Oh, that is our headmaster, Albus Dumbledore! He is brilliant. The most powerful wizard in the world," instructed Neville. "That is Godric Gryffindor, one of the founders."

Hermy and Jamie looked at each other with disgust. They had grown disillusioned with the illustrious headmaster and wondered what else he was hiding. Over the summer they had grown practiced at Occulemency to avoid the headmaster finding out their secret. They shook their heads, resolving to leave their worries be and to focus on making friends.

"Tell us more about the founders and the school," beckoned Hermy.

"Oh, umm," said Neville, shocked that someone would actually ask him for help.

"Each of the founders founded a house, supposedly which would demonstrate abilities valued. Gryffindor valued bravery and courage. Hufflepuff valued hard work and loyalty. Ravenclaw valued intelligence. And lastly, Slytherin value cunning and ambition…."

Neville continued to tell Hermy and Jamie about the school. They laughed and spent the rest of the journey playing a game in which they guessed if a Berti Bott Bean would be nicely flavoured or no so nice. Hermy had all types, ranging from a funny brown one which turned out to be coffee, to a grass flavoured bean and even red velvet.

The train began to slow and the three new friends pulled their robes over their regular clothes and prepare to leave the train. Hermy and Jamie were now anxious and apprehensive. They were looking forward to coming home, but at the same time did not want to return to the killing fields.


	7. The Sorting

**Author's Note** I feel that I have to apologise for the unrealistic (can fanfiction be realistic?) nature of this chapter and the next few. I also am excited about Cursed Child.

 **Disclaimer** (I keep on forgetting)

The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, and I fully acknowledge her genius! I also give anyone full permission to use my ideas, especially if you can do it better.

Mistaken Adventures in Time Travelling

Chapter 7: **The Sorting**

The train stopped at the Hogsmeade station, and a crowd of black robes swarmed the platform. Before leaving the platform, Jamie removed the hair and eye colour charms, placing a hood over his head for anonymity. It was dark and cold, starting to drizzle. Hermy, Jamie and Neville could hear instructions being issued.

"FIRST YEARS OVER 'ERE,'" bellowed the giant.

The three first years pushed their way through the crowd to get to Hagrid, employing elbows and a well-placed stinging hex when need be. As much as they tried to avoid looking at the carriages, Hermy and Jamie were saddened that they could both see the skeletal thestrals, invisible to most of the students. They were joined at the edge of the lake by a group of students, similarily sized and nervous looking.

"Ok, get into the boats. No more than three to a boat! Hey you," Hagrid said, pointing at Malfoy. "No pushing. The giant squid will get you!"

The first years organized themselves slowly into the boats. Hagrid tapped his umbrella on the jetty and the flotilla left the well-lit station, being pushed by unseen forces along the dark lake. Some first years chattered nervously, while others were stunned and could not talk. The boats bobbed on the lake, and went through a mysterious tunnel, with the majestic view of the castle in sight for the first time.

"It is whole, we can stop it from happening," whispered Hermy in wonder.

Jamie nodded and smiled happily. With a jolt the boats stopped at the edge of the lake. The raggly bunch of students staggered to the door where a tall, stern witch, was waiting.

"Students, I am Professor McGonagall, your Transfiguration teacher," she said in a Scottish lilt.

They followed her into the castle, the stragglers being hurried along by Hagrid. Hermy and Jamie had to be pushed along, as they were too apprehensive to walk into the castle on their own. They stopped in front of a great door, while McGonagall pursed her lips and looked at the straggly bunch.

"Hogwarts have four houses…" she lectured.

Hermy zoned out until she was elbowed by Jamie and all of a sudden the doors opened and the first years were lead into a large room, with one table at the front of the room, and four larger tables perpendicular to this one, all in neat rows. The first years looked up in amazement at the roof, which looked like the night sky. They were made anxious by the many students pointing and gossiping. Many whispered furiously as they made the long trek down the middle of the room to stand at the front table.

"You can do it. It will change," whispered Jamie to a pale and slightly sweaty Hermy. "It is not the same place."

The first year lined up and stared as McGonagall placed an ancient hat on a low stool. They stared with wonder as the hat open its mouth and began to sing. All paid rapt attention, apart from the two time travelers. They were deep in thought. Would the hat know? Where would they be placed? They were standing where so many had been killed.

They came back to themselves as the hat stopped singing and McGonagall opened a scroll and read out names.

"Abbot, Hannah…"

"HUFFLEPUFF," the hat shouted.

They listened as student after student was placed in a house.

Finally, "Granger, Hermione."

"What do we have here?" mused the hat. "Oh my, I believe you have been here before. Hmm…"

"Please do not tell anyone!" begged Hermy, thinking as hard as she could.

"You have shown great bravery. You have the potential for greatness in Slytherin, but your whole quest makes it clear, that it has to be … "

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermy stumbled to the Gryffindor table and was congratulated by Percy Weasley. She watched the rest of the sorting, feeling for Jamie as he stood at the front, pale and jumpy. She saw the staring directed at Jamie from the other students and felt sorry. An eternity seemed to pass before it was Jamie's turn.

"Potter, Harry…"

Indistinct murmering filled the air as students stood up in their seats to watch Jamie make his way nervously to the stool. At the top table, Quirrell leant forward and a sneer appeared on Snape's face. Dumbledore twiddle his thumbs his eyes twinkling, waiting to see if his plan was to go ahead.

"Oh my, another one!" exclaimed the hat.

"Do not tell anyone, not even Dumbledore!" ordered Jamie. "Put me in Gryffindor."

"If you wish… GRYFFINDOR" the hat yelled.

Jamie strode to the Gryffindor table and took a seat next to Hermy as cheers filled the air. Many hands reached forward to pat him on the back, while the Weasley twins shouted in glee. The other students were sorted, including Ron Weasley into Gryffindor and Dumbledore stepped forward to the podium. He held out his hands, and the hall became silent.

"Welcome back to another year! Before the feast begins, I have a few reminders. Students are not allowed to go into the Forbidden Forest, as it is unsurprisingly forbidden," he announced, looking at the Weasley twins who were attempting to look innocent.

"The third floor corridor is strictly out of bounds, unless you want to die a painful death! NITWIT, ODDMENT, BLUBBER, TWEAK," he said confidently.

The tables groaned with the sudden appearance of food on the table. Hermy had missed the marvelous feasts consisting of roast meats, vegetables, fried chicken, noodles and an abundance of deserts. She could hear Percy Weasley whingeing to his brother.

"You would have thought he would have at least told the prefects!" he muttered.

Hermy and Jamie smirked. They knew what was behind that door.

"Ha. Best way to get someone like me to investigate and to adventure is to tell me it is forbidden," she whispered to Jamie. "Just another of Dumble's tricks."

Hermy and Jamie sensibly filled their plates with simple meats and vegetables, taking only what was needed. They watched in disgust as Ron Weasley piled his plate full, eating with one chicken wing in each hand. He even put food in his pocked for Scabbers the rat to eat. They listened to the conversations around them, waiting for the moment to put their plan in place. They ignored their classmates, looking for the perfect time to place their trap for Pettigrew.

Meanwhile, at the top table, the teachers were boasting or commiserating about the students placed into their houses, while Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he began to think about the next stage of his plan

"We got Potter, but will have to see how Longbottom and Weasley goes…" McGonagall boasted to Snape.

"Lucky you…" Snape replied with sarcasm.

SMASH. CRASH. SCREAM. GASP.

A fat older man had appeared on the Gryffindor table, scattering dishes and food. The man rolled off the table and started to run for the door. The student body began to panic and screams filled the air.

"STUPEFY," yelled an unknown seventh year student.

Dumbledore stood at the table and shouted, "SILENCE. All students are to proceed immediately to their dorms. Prefects, please guide the first years."

The teachers stood guard around the frozen man, pointing their wands, and waiting for the students to leave. The crowds cleared and a seemingly nervous group of first years approached.

"I am sorry Professor, I was showing off and using my wand to cut my food and to levitate it and almost cut Ron's rat's tail off. I did not want to hurt it but it just happened and then he turned and then…" babbled Hermione, somehow managing to give her excuses in one breath.

McGonagall looked in frustration at the bushy haired Gryffindor and sighed.

"It can wait Miss Granger," she said harshly.

"Professor! It was me rat! Scabbers has been in my family for like 12 years," cried Ron.

McGonagall cleared the hair from the man's face. Almost in unison the teachers gasped and dropped their mouths.

"It can't be!"

"He died!"

"That is Peter Pettigrew. Black was meant to have killed him!" stated McGonagall.

The first years stood and watched the teachers bind him, and mutter incantations. Dumbledore had a grim look on his face and his eyes stopped twinkling. Hermy hid a smile on her face and whispered inaudibly to Jamie.

"This means, that Sirius Black could be innocent," Flitwick said sadly.

McGonagall nodded and replied, "He suffered for ten years in that awful place. For nothing. I will contact Amelia Bones immediately. She and the aurors will take him into custody."

McGonagall waved her wand at Pettigrew and uttered, "Moblilicorpus! Please follow me to the headmaster's office."

Most teachers left to check on their students, while McGonagall led the group, including Dumbledore and the three first years, towards the headmaster's office. They wended their way through the corridors, and upstairs with Pettigrew floating in front of them. As they walked, the inhabitants of the many portraits huddled and watch the grim procession. They whispered in groups and flitted from portrait to portrait.

The group arrived at a doorway guarded by an ugly gargoyle, which opened when Dumbledore stood in front of it. The staircase moved the group automatically into an office full of whirling silver devices, books and mysterious looking artifacts. The walls were filled with portraits of wizards and witches from different eras of history.

McGonagall took a silver box from the mantelpiece and threw a handful of emerald green powder into the flames, shouting, "Amelia Bone, Ministry of Magic, Head of Magical Law Enforcement."

She slowly got onto her knees and stuck her head into the fire, talking to someone on the other side. Meanwhile, the children watched Dumbledore as he paced back and forth at an increasing rate, wanting to make sure that he did not do anything to free the immobile Pettigrew. Little did they know, what Dumbledore was actually thinking.

He seethed, "No, no, no, no, no. This will change everything. He needs to be sacrificed for the greater good."

Jamie rushed to help McGonagall up as she began to rise and moved out of the way of the fire. The fire went red, and then emerald green. From the fire place, a stream of witches and wizards emerged. One tall and dark skinned wizard trained his wand on Pettigrew and took him back through the fire.

"Minerva, what happened? If Pettigrew is alive… Sirius must be given another chance!" said Amelia Bones, a witch wearing a monocle.

McGonagall quickly told her Hermy's story, and after asking a few questions of all three first years, Amelia left the office through the fire place. Dumbledore sat at his desk with his head resting on his hands.

"Excuse me Professor, what on Earth has happened?" asked Jamie.

"I am so sorry, but it appears that Sirius Black did not play a part in your parent's murder," replied McGonagall.

"What? My parents died in a car crash!" yelled Jamie with panic in his voice and wide opened eyes.

McGonagall looked at him with narrowed eyes. Could it be true? Did Jamie not know anything about his parents and his own role in the downfall of Voldemort? Did he know about Voldemort at all? McGonagall glared at Dumbledore, who sat at his desk with his eyes now twinkling.

"Jamie. Your parents did not die in a crash," she said with her Scottish brogue growing stronger and stronger. "A dark wizard… You Know Who…"

"Voldemort. Fear of a name only increase fear of itself," interrupted Dumbledore.

McGonagall rolled her eyes and continued, "Your parents fought against him and were forced to go into hiding. Sirius Black supposedly was in charge of their hiding, and was thought to have betrayed them, leading Voldemort to the hiding place, and then killing Pettigrew. Pettigrew was meant to have been dead, so his appearance… Sirius was your godfather."

A pale Jamie, looked at McGonagall and Dumbledore with tears in his eyes.

"I have a godfather? I didn't have to spend the last ten years with a family who hated and neglected me." he whispered, his lips trembling and tears falling. "They hated me. If it weren't for Hermy and her parents…"

McGonagall got visibly angry, sending pointed glances at Dumbledore and attempted to hide her anger as she reassured Jamie.

"I am sorry. I knew that they were the worst kind of Muggle but thought there was no other option. You will not go there! Sirius will be given another trial, but will have to go to a mind healer before you go to live with him."

"Come now, it is getting late."

McGonagall guided the first years towards the Gryffindor tower. Their every movement was followed by the Portraits lining the corridors. Jamie dragged his feet, scuffing his shoes with his head bowed. Motherly looking portraits shouted encouragement as they passed by. She opened the portrait, to find a crowd of Gryffindors waiting.

"Do not pressure Misters Weasley and Potter, and Miss Granger for details. It is late. Good evening" instructed McGonagall.

… PAGE BREAK …

Hermy and Jamie made their way up the stairs to their respective dormitories. Hermy was surprised to see how similar in appearance the girl's dorms were to the boy's, yet had a much better smell. She climbed the flight of stairs and was welcomed with curious glances by the two other girls, sitting on their beds.

"Hi, I am Lavender and this is Pavarti," giggled the small brunette girl.

"Hermy, pleased to make your acquaintance."

"I cannot believe we are finally here! Mum has been telling me about this place for years," squealed Lavender, bouncing on her bed.

"We will get to learn how to use magic to do our hair and make-up and did you see the boys?" said Pavarti.

Hermy raised her eyebrows and wondered if she could do the girl talk. Could she deal with the girly girl Lavender and Parvarti like Hermione had done for years? She sighed and entered the fray.

"I have a couple of good books; once we learn a bit of the basics, I am sure we can use those," offered Hermy.

The girls gossiped good naturedly, got ready for bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

… PAGE BREAK …

Ron and Jamie made their way up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

"Did you really not know?" asked Ron.

"Really. No one told me about my parents or anything. You know so much more than me about everything," Jamie replied softly. "Does this school have any sports?"

Ron got excited and started telling Jamie about the wonderful wizarding sport of Quidditch, their conversation continuing as they entered the dorm, meeting their dorm mates for the first time. The boys laughed and debated the merits of the different muggle sports compared with Quidditch, and fell asleep.


	8. One Down in the First Few Days

Misadventures in Time Travelling

Chapter 8 **One down in the First Few Days**

The Gryffindor common room, decked in red and gold was empty at 2 o'clock in the morning. It was peaceful, with no students making noises or pulling pranks. This peace of the elaborately decorated was shattered as two figures carrying lanterns and broomsticks met in front of the fire.

"Are you ready," whispered Jamie.

"Yes," replied Hermy.

Jamie muttered an incantation, and tapped Hermy's head with his wand. Hermy felt as if an egg was broken on top of his head, the yolk dribbling down. Jamie repeated this on his own head. Hermy then cast a spell on their feet to minimize the noise of their footsteps. Silently, the two travelers pushed open the portrait and climbed out the hole. The sound of the Fat Lady admonishing the unseen miscreants followed them as they snuck down the corridor. They held lanterns to guide their way.

They walked down in the shadows along the dimly lit, and eerily quiet corridors. They kept their eyes out for any other night walkers, attempting to avoid the ever present Filch and his familiar, Mrs Norris the cat. They walked down the corridors and down multiple flights of stairs, hurrying as much as possible. They walked in silence, not speaking. They knew what was ahead. They knew what could go wrong and worried that their resolution to go ahead may change if they spoke.

Jamie and Hermy looked at each other apprehension as they pushed open the door to the first floor girl's toilets. Jamie left his lantern in front of the door, needing his hands. They were glad to see the ghostly inhabitant, Moaning Myrtle, absent as they did not want witness yet.

"Do you know the summoning incantation?" asked Jamie.

"Yes. Do you know the conjuring incantation and movements for the roosters?" replied Hermy.

Jamie nodded and the two children walked into the water logged floor of the girl's toilets. The only sound was splashing of their feet. They were grateful that since the toilet was as unpopular as it was, they only had to worry about the water and nothing else. Hermy, like every time she walked into this toilet, was slightly surprised that even with the mess in this toilet, it still smelt better than a standard's boy's loo block.

With concentration, Hermy examined the bank of sinks, looking closely at the pipes underneath. She saw a tiny snake etched into the stone work, and focused on this symbol.

"Open up," she hissed in Parseltongue.

The sinks were moved to the side with grinding gears to reveal a cavity in the wall. Hermy and Jamie made to jump in the hole, but Hermy held out her arm to stop Jamie.

"Wait," she said in English, with some hesitation.

"Stairs, please," she hissed in Parseltongue.

Just like magic, a flight of stairs formed, reaching down into the bowels of the earth. Hermy smiled proudly, congratulated by Jamie.

"One small step for Harry, one giant leap for wizardkind," quipped Hermy, in an effort to lighten the mood.

Jamie rolled his eyes and elbowed Hermy. He had heard worse from Ron and the twins over the years, but this took the cake. They walked down the staircase, leaving the door open. They held their wands in front of them, casting Scourgify charms to get rid of the disgusting slime. They left the stairs and stepped into a large, dimly lit room with a huge statue at one end.

Hermy swallowed and breathed deeply. Her mind filled with images of a not-quite solid young Tom Riddle standing over Ginny Weasley's prone body. She remembered the pain of the basilisk venom and the horror of seeing Voldemort almost come back one more time.

Jamie waved his wand and muttered, conjuring live roosters and held up a muggle cassette player, blaring the sounds of roosters crowing. He tethered them in the centre of the room using magic and walked away to hide. Hermy conjured roosters and held onto them with difficulty as she commanded the statue of Slytherin to open using Parseltongue.

The statue's mouth widened to become a tunnel and rustling could be heard. As the sounds became louder, Hermy mounted her broomstick and rose to the ceiling. She put her sunglasses on and closed her eyes. Hermy stayed as still as possible as she hovered and conjured more roosters. Roosters fell to the ground, hitting the Basilisk. The basilisk convulsed and died.

Hermy dove to the ground, attempting to miss the piles of feathers, rooster poo and the giant snake. She surveyed the scene and with Jamie, cast preserving charms to preserve the carcass of the Basilisk. They had good intentions for the money raised by selling its parts.

With great care, Jamie and Hermy used their wands to remove several Basilisk teeth and hide them in a bottomless bag. They heard footsteps walking down the stairs and banished all but one of the roosters.

"POTTER AND GRANGER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" yelled McGonagall, her Scottish brogue strong and her face red with fury.

"Umm…"

"The legend is true!" gasped Flitwick, walking into Slytherin's mouth and seeing the Basilisk.

McGonagall grabbed Jamie and Hermy's collars and dragged them through Slytherin's mouth, followed by Snape, Sprout and Dumbledore. As her eyes took in the enormity of the huge snake, her eyes grew wide and her mouth open. She dropped Jamie and Hermy and stood staring.

The teachers held out their wands and slowly walked to the once majestic creature. Snape walked down the length of the snake, muttering, his eyes revealing pleasure as he reached the end of the snake. Once they had determined that it was dead, they turned to face the first years, their faces red and anger written very clearly.

"Potter! Explain yourself," ordered Snape.

"My dear boy, don't you think we should have this conversation somewhere more comfortable?" asked Dumbledore as he lead the group towards the stairs.

The teachers and students left the chamber, Snape being very reluctant to do so, lagging at the back of the group and dragging their feet. Once everyone had entered the bathroom, Jamie hissed (pretending to) and the door closed, while Hermy hissed quietly. The teachers looked at each other. This was another indication of power. Was the Dark Lord returning?

It was close to 3am as the group entered Dumbledore's office. Jamie and Hermy had nervous looks on their faces and appeared to be on the point of tears. They were shaking with adrenaline and held their Occulamency shields tight.

"Expell them… They damaged a valuable creature and have broken many school rules being out of bed at this hour!" demanded Snape.

"I hardly think that this is worth being expelled for," retorted McGonagall. "House points and detentions maybe."

While the teachers argued, Hermy and Jamie felt tendrils in their minds, and headaches. Someone was trying to get to the bottom of things. They let images of tears and worry past their walls and the feeling of intrusion abated.

Jamie looked at the teachers with tears in his eyes and cried, "Do not expel or punish Hermy it is my fault!"

"Jamie! Don't…" shouted Hermy.

"I miss my parents so much. I found out TONIGHT what had really happened and after I found my Dad's name engraved in my bed head… It was too much," Jamie whispered, tears rolling down his face. "I ran downstairs and saw Hermy asleep in front of the fire."

Snape rolled his eyes as Hermy continued the story, her arm around Jamie's shoulders. "He looked like he was having a panic attack and I thought he would like some privacy. I overheard some older girls talking about the out of order bathroom so took him down there so we could talk."

"We sat there in silence, and Jamie was talking to himself as he looked around the room. He was looking at the sinks, when he began hissing and that hole opened up. It seemed like a good idea at the time to check it out and then that big snake came out and I did so much reading before coming here and knew that it had to be a Basilisk. I tore a button off my PJ top and turned it into a rooster."

Dumbledore's stern expression remained, but inside he was screaming with joy. Perhaps young Jamie would be easy to manipulate into dangerous situations. His plans would work after all.

Meanwhile, the expression on McGonagall's face softened slightly as she watched Hermy comfort the crying Jamie.

"You do not believe them," said an incredulous Snape. "Two first years… Killing a Basilisk?"

Dumbledore came out of his thoughts and stood up. "I believe that the evidence is there Severus. They were very lucky. Not many first years could do this. I believe point given are in order."

Even Hermy and Jamie were taken aback by the points being awarded for such dangerous behavior. They knew that Dumbledore was encouraging them. They could see the gears grinding and working out how to play his chess pieces.

Snape attempted to complain, but was interrupted by McGonagall, "20 points each for sheer dumb luck to Gryffindor and 10 points taken away for dangerous behavior."

"I would say two weeks of detention are in order…" drawled Snape.

Dumbledore nodded and started to guide the group towards the stairs.

Jamie turned and with curiousity on his face asked, "Excuse me Professor, is it true that killers of dangerous beasts are entitled to the body?"

A formerly quiet Flitwick, his head barely reaching Harry's shoulder, piped up "Yes. It is an old wizarding law that has never been repealed, despite rarely having been used in recent history."

Dumbledore groaned quietly as he had had thoughts of money dancing in his mind after selling the Basilisk parts and keeping the money. McGonagall nodded.

She said slowly, "We would need to harvest the parts which would be an exercise in itself. Not one of us, even you Severus, have experience in this."

"What about the goblins?" asked Hermy?

Flitwick nodded enthusiastically and said with excitement, "I do have contacts within Gringotts. I will contact them immediately and ask them to survey the carcass. I think Saturday would work well. You could both end up with a handsome sum, after commission is given to the Goblins.

McGonagall escorted Jamie and Hermy to the Gryffindor tower and before she left said, "Please come to me if you are having issues. I knew your parents well, especially your father and could be some source of comfort."

The portrait closed over the hall and Hermy fell over as Jamie hugged her in glee. They lay on the floor, their faces inches apart. As they stared into each other's eyes, they started to lean forward and leapt up in embarrassment, running for their dorms. They went to bed and stayed awake for an age, their blood pumping after the excited night and missed moment on the floor.

 **Authors Note**

Somewhat unrealistic? Somewhat unlikely? Yep. How did the teacher's find out about their adventures? Filch saw the lantern and then seeing the opened cavity called for help. I choose to think that this was not out of character.


	9. First Week

Misadventures in Time Travelling

 **Author's Note** : Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate any opinions given; it means that my story is being read. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

Chapter 9: **First Week**

BRNG BRNG BRNG BRNG

Hermy's old fashioned muggle alarm clock broke the silence early the morning of the first day of classes. She grumbled to herself as she looked at the clock and realised exactly how little sleep she had achieved after the adventures of the previous night.

'I COULD have had an easy life… I could have just let this world go by, but nooooo I had to be a hero," she thought sarcastically.

Hermy sighed as she pushed aside these thoughts; it was her destiny as the subject of a prophecy and her duty to mankind to save it. A few hours of sleep leaving her grumpy and tired for a few days would be worth it in the long run.

"Too early," Hermy heard Parvati mumble from her own bed.

Hermy replied, "Shh... Go back to sleep. You have a little bit of time left."

Hermy quietly gathered her things and went to the bathroom. She showered quickly, being very aware of her feminine body since that moment last night. She felt lucky that being only eleven, there was not much to worry about yet.

She fumbled in the quietness of the dorm, looking for her parchment, quills, ink and textbooks. She could only hope that the classes of this first day would be the same as the classes on the first day experienced so many years ago. She walked downstairs and stared into the roaring fire, waiting for Jamie to emerge.

Meanwhile, Jamie too was getting ready. Like Hermy he was the first person up in his dorm, but had not disturbed anyone as he had set a magical alarm clock which only alerted him. He showered slowly as he mused.

'At least the boy's dorm doesn't smell too badly yet. I could never believe how bad it was when I came up here before… Why are none of them up yet? It is the first day of school. It will be great being at school again…'

He dried himself and dressed, with no one stirring, not even a mouse. The only sound in the otherwise quiet dormitory was that of Ron's whistling snoring and Neville's muted sleep talking. Jamie set privacy charms and a curse on his trunk to ensure that no one would discover the basilisk fangs, vial of venom and the Diary. It was imperative that for their mission to work, it had to remain secret.

\- PAGE BREAK -

The time travellers met at the fireplace and hugged each other, smiling in glee. They looked around the empty room and upon seeing no potential eavesdroppers in the room at this early hour, cast a Muffliato charm before chatting.

"We are brilliant!" boasted Hermy with glee. "Only the first morning and we have already got one Horcrux, captured Pettigrew AND got the means to destroy the horcruxes!"

Jamie sat with his head in his hands, staring into the fire and pensively said, "It is only the beginning. We have done nothing. We have the means to do something, but haven't done anything yet."

Hermy put her arm around Jamie's slumped shoulders and held him close.

"We cannot afford to be so pessimistic!" she said in a comforting tone. "Do ya reckon anyone apart from the teachers found out about last night?

…. PAGE BREAK…

That morning Jamie found out what had plagued Hermy for so many years in the last timeline. As they sat at the breakfast table, he could feel the glances of other students on him as he ate his bacon and eggs.

He groaned as a smug Hermy whispered in his ear, "Ha, ha… You never believed me when I said it was this bad."

Jamie tapped his fingers on the table, looking towards the head table, waiting for McGonagall to walk down the length of the table and hand out the timetables so they could leave. As he tapped, he could see students popping their heads up like meerkats, trying to catch a glance of the new celebrity.

Finally, McGonagall placed the time table in front of them, "Mr Potter. Miss Granger."

Jamie jumped up so quickly that his chair fell over, drawing the attention of all those in the Hall. He blushed as he saw Snape smirk and the other students stare at his misfortune. As they walked quickly out of the hall, their progress was followed by hundreds of students, whose eyes returned to their food once the Boy-Who-Lived exited.

Whispers followed Jamie every-where as Hermy and Jamie pretended to search for the correct route to their classes. They waited at the door for the first class, creating a bottleneck as students still craned their necks to see the young hero. As the other students walked past, rubber necking, Hermy and Jamie could hear snippets of their conversations.

"OMG There HE is!"

"Where?"

"Next to the girl with THE hair."

Hermy grumbled and Jamie elbowed her, saying quietly, "Now you know what it is like…"

"Ha," she laughed in response. "My hair has always been unmanageable and I have always had attention.

"Smug and self-righteous," Jamie muttered.

Hermy muttered something unintelligible, very possibly a word learned from Fred and George as their hanger-on's, the boys and girls who watched Jamie's every move, were confused; why were the two eleven-year-olds bickering like an old married couple? Surely they were not a couple.

\- PAGE BREAK -

Jamie glared at Hermy as they walked into their first class. They were not surprised to see that their classes, over the whole week, were identical to the ones from the first timeline. The teachers were slightly more tired due to the late night adventures, but still gave the same lectures about the same content.

Despite their tiredness, Jamie and Hermy excelled. They attempted to moderate their success to some degree but could not help by show off a little. In Transfiguration, they were the only ones to succeed in changing their matches into needles, received 10 points for Gryffindor and no homework. They had time to people watch and enjoyed the sensation of being children, of not worrying.

They physically took part in their classes, taking notes and practicing incantations, but their minds were elsewhere, as they pondered. They began to get to know their classmates again, making effort to reach out to everyone. It had not yet happened, but they were deeply appreciative of their support in the other timeline.

Quirrel was as terrible as ever. He stammered and avoided any questions about his teaching experience or experiences with the Dark Arts. After their first lesson with him, OWL and NEWT students walked out, thinking that all was lost with regards to their marks. Why had Dumbledore hired yet another useless DADA teacher?

"Arrgghh," Hermy groaned quietly as she whispered to Jamie. "It is aching; why is it me AGAIN? I thought the residue would not bother me."

Jamie and Hermy stepped carefully during their lessons; they were careful to avoid any attention and acted as normal as possible to avoid alerting Voldemort that something was wrong.

"Is it too early for the D.A?" asked Hermy when Quirrel turned his back to write on the board. "I forgot how bad this was."

"YES. Quiet. Do not draw his attention, you idiot," hissed Jamie.

Hermy walked out of the class with an aching head and continued trying to convince Jamie to help her do something about the abysmal standards in the DADA class.

"We can ask about a duelling club. That is all. We have to wait for our other plans to come into play. No more."

… PAGE BREAK …

As the week progressed, the first years began to get into a routine and learned how to get around the castle. Hermy and Jamie could often be seen with a line of first years following them from class to class.

"Jamie! They are like ducklings, can we get rid of them," grumbled Hermy.

"Hermy! No. You cannot do that. Remember what it was like for you? Remember the first time you saw the three headed dog?" asked Jamie.

The two friends bickered constantly and were glad to see Flying Lessons advertised for Friday afternoon.

"Yes! Finally," said Hermy with a huge grin on her face as she read the notice left on the noticeboard.

Unlike the first timeline, the first year Gryffindors had grown more tightly as a group because of Jamie and Hermy reaching out. They would be a force to be reckoned with one day. Lavender and Parvati still had a tendency to gossip and giggle and Seamus, Ron and Dean still had a tendency to make crude jokes and cruel comments, but they presented a united front to the rest of the school. They claimed a large table in the common room every night to study and helped each other with the homework.

….. PAGE BREAK …

On Friday morning, Jamie received two lots of owl mail.

He opened the first with excitement and read aloud to Hermy, "Dear Jamie. Come down to my hut after Flying lessons for a bit of tea. Hagrid."

"We get to meet Hagrid again! What is in the other?" asked Hermy.

Jamie showed her the letter:

 _Dear Mr Potter and Miss Granger,_

 _Please be present at the Chamber of Secrets at 9 am for an examination of the Basilisk carcass. You will be needed to open the Chamber and be present at a meeting regarding finances._

 _Sincerely, Griphook_

They looked up from their letter as a they caught a flash of light in the corner of the eyes and saw Neville unwrapping a Remembrall.

"It's a Remembrall," he said with sadness. "Gran reckons that it will help me remember stuff."

Seamus looked at the ball with interest and asked with an Irish accent, "What have you forgotten then?"

Neville placed the ball on the table and said softly, "I don't know. I really don't know."

A hand reached out and grabbed the ball. Malfoy tossed it from hand to hand as he laughed, flanked by his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Has poor widdle Nevypoo finally got a brain," he mocked.

Nevilled quivered visibly, and Ron was held back by Seamus as he lunged for Malfoy. Like magic, McGonagall appeared and after one look from her, Malfoy and his toadies returned to their table.

The first years walked reluctantly to the dungeons for their first Potions lesson. Just like in the previous timeline, Snape prowled the dungeons while the students watched him in fear and listened as he lectured about brewing glory and stoppering death.

He called the roll, and upon seeing Jamie's name stopped.

"Mr Potter… Our ne y…" Snape slowly drawled with a sneer on his face.

He held his hands to stop the sniggering coming from the Slytherins and finished calling out names. He glared at each of the cringing Gryffindors in turn until his glaze set upon Jamie.

"Mr Potter… Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?" Snape asked smirking and nodding at the openly laughing Slytherins.

Jamie looked Snape in the eye and without breaking eye contact, lazily said "A Draught of Living Death… SIR." He almost spit out the last word and Snape pursed his lips before continuing.

"An adequate GUESS Mr Potter. Tell me, where would you find a bezoar?" he asked.

The class watched in unusual silence. The Gryffindors hoped to avoid attention as the Slytherins waited for another moment to laugh.

Jamie looked around the room; under desks and at the walls and finally answer, "In any first aid kit, apothecary, infirmary, … Oh, and it is originally found in the stomach of a goat. SIR"

Jamie grinned, looking at Snape and then at his classmates, all of whom, even the Slytherins, were starting to giggle.

Snape grew visibly angry as he leant over Jamie's bench and spat at him "What are the key differences between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

Uncharacteristically, Jamie was beginning to enjoy the attention and without knowing it seemed to become a reincarnation of James Potter. The class watched with eyes open, wishing they had the guts to bate the greasy bat.

"They are practically the same thing SIR. They are both from the Aconite plant. One comes from the root, while the other comes from the stem," Jamie confidently said, brushing his hair off his face and making his scar evident.

"10 points from Gryffindor Potter for your infantile answers and supreme arrogance!" Snape yelled with venom in his voice. "The instructions are on the board. FOLLOW THEM."

Hermy waved her hand in the air and shouted out, "Sir, do we need to know about how the ingredients interact? My chemistry teacher from my muggle primary school…"

"THIS IS NOT A MUGGLE SCHOOL," complained Snape. "That information comes from assignments. Another 10 points from Gryffindor!"

Hermy and Jamie split up for this lesson to work with Ron and Neville to make their burn ointments. They forced their inept partners to read the instructions carefully, pointing out the special warning about porcupine quills. Steam filled the air as the first years worked, whilst Snape hovered over the Gryffindors making disparaging comments while the Slytherins were praised for their substandard efforts. Snape forced them to work in silence, apart from partners talking in a low whisper.

Jamie felt his head stink and tendrils feeling his mental shields. He allowed images of the Dursleys to flow around the shields. His memories showcased many years of abuse, neglect and loneliness. Snape fell back… This image was totally incongruent with the brash attitude displayed at the beginning of the lesson. Was Potter NOT an arrogant toe rag like his father? Was his brash attitude an attempt to hide the abuse?

Snapes attention was drawn to an exploding cauldron at the back of the room, where Malfoy cowered in pain.

"Malfoy! Leave NOW. Go to the hospital wing for treatment," he said with care before turning to face Seamus and Dean. "You DUNDERHEADS, how dare you ignore him, allowing him to hurt himself. 20 points from Gryffindor."

The lesson was calm until the end when they handed their potions in to be marked and left the room grumbling.

"40 points!" whinged Seamus.

"Fred and George always got points taken away. He has a thing against Gryffindors and favours Slytherins," said Ron.

The complaining continued at the first years walked from the dark, dull dungeons to the bright Great Hall for lunch. Hermy thought reflectively. Was it really Harry's fathers fault that Snape treated to Gryffindors like that, or was it a by-product of his spying role for Voldemort. The first years sat down to a lunch of roast meat sandwiches and fruits and continued talking about the lesson.

"Didn't know you had it in you Hermy," said Dean.

"You really BURNT him, but PLEASE be careful we cannot afford to lose MORE points," cried Lavender in a light, airy voice.

"He hates us. There is no denying that, BUT we can mitigate the effects. He is going make us nervous and we have to ignore his hovering! It is first year! All we have to do is follow the recipe," said Jamie with passion.

Lunch ended and it was finally time for the first years to have their first flying lessons. Walking to the pitch, they shared stories of triumph and disaster. Jamie thought that listening to them it seemed as if they had spent their whole lives on brooms. Hermy thought that, to be frank, the boasters were full of crap. According to Ron Weasley, he had managed to narrowly avoid hitting a kelihopter (helicopter), and no one had even noticed…

They were disgusted to see that they would be sharing lessons with the Slytherins. As they walked over the hill, they saw the greying, short-haired Madame Hooch standing in front of near rows of broomsticks. They each picked a broom, fighting to get the least dilapidated broom.

After the chaos and noise had abated, Madame Hooch instructed in a clear, loud voice, "Now. With CONFIDENCE talk to your brooms. Hold your hands above the brooms and CLEARLY say UP. Imagine in your minds that the brooms are rising towards your hand."

First years shouted UP with varying degrees of success and confidence. Hermy held her above her broom and casually said UP. She was pleased to see that her broom met her hand straight away and looked around to see the others struggling. Jamie was pleading with his broom to rise, and Neville was stuttering and failing. As in many other times that year, Hermy resolved to find a way to give Neville confidence and to get him a new wand.

Soon after Hermy experienced success, others began to succeed as well. Hermy bathed in the sunlight, drinking in the unusual weather, listening the sounds of success and failure until the others got their brooms to rise.

Madame Hooch said cheerily, "Mount your brooms as such and DO NOT MOVE OFF the ground."

Madame Hooch's hawk like eyes narrowed as she walked up and down the rows of brooms, correcting form and giving encouragement. Hermy swore that she saw a look of glee in Madame Hooch's face as she correct Malfoy's form.

"I have been doing this for years!" cried Malfoy.

Madame Hooch sniffed snootily, looking down on Malfoy with a wry grin on her face, moving onto the next student.

"Push gently up and DO NOT GO HIGHER THAN A METRE," she instructed

Neville pushed up a bit too much and rose as high as the nearest tree. He began to shift uncontrollably toward the edge of the forest while his classmates looked on in glee or in horror.

"Don't fall, Nevy poo," said Pansy with derision, her classmates laughing at her cruel and unimaginative comment.

"Neville! Point the broom down at a gentle angle," advised Seamus.

"Neville, Aim the broom up down and across," shouted Malfoy.

Neville tried to follow all directions at once and to the horror of the Gryffindors, fell from 20 metres. He fell, his arm both breaking his fall and breaking.

"GROUND NOW," yelled Madame Hooch as she ran towards Neville. "I mean YOU Malfoy. EVERYONE. NOW."

She cradled Neville in her arms as she helped him up and told the rest of the class, looking over her shoulder, "If ANYONE has gotten on their brooms, you will be GONE."

They made their way to the castle and the first years gossiped happily, enjoying the sunshine.

"I cannot believe that I am learning so much about theory and that I understand it! The practical work I have been doing has been standard BUT WOW!" exclaimed Hermy.

Jamie looked at her with raised eyebrows and asked with a mock serious voice, "Are you saying that READING and studying HELPS?"

Hermy looked at Jamie with a look of horror on his face.

"I am turning into YOU! No!" she said, attempting to keep a straight face.

The two friends fell back on the ground, laughing, their hilarity disturbed as they saw Malfoy rise from the ground on his broom.

"Not again, here we go," said Hermy.

"Poor widdle Nevvy Poo has lost his special toy," smirked Malfoy, pretending to drop it and then catch it again.

Hermy rose on her broom, shouting with confidence, "GIVE IT BACK YOU LITTLE TOE WEED."

Malfoy pretended to think and then smirked and said, "Come and get it … "

Despite their focus on Neville and the blonde idiot, Hermy and Jamie laughed, hearing his words in their minds as if they were spoken by the Terminator. Malfoy's face reddened and he flew away from the group towards the castle.

Hermy was cheered on as she chased Malfoy on the aging, somewhat unresponsive broom. She could not resist doing tricks, revelling in the freedom of flight after such a long absence. When she was within touching distance Malfoy held the ball as if to give it to her. He looked her right in the eye, and dropped it.

The ball was pulled by gravity towards the hard pavement surrounding the courtyard and Hermy pushed her broom to point almost vertically down, not seeing an angry witch wearing emerald green robes rushing towards the scene. Hermy loved the feeling of wind on her face and showing the purebloods that a common witch could be successful. She reached out and caught the ball inches from the ground, pulling her broom up and doing a barrel roll before falling off at the feet of McGonagall.

"Well, I NEVER. You could have been KILLED Miss Granger. Malfoy, see Professor Snape. Miss Granger, come with me now. The rest of you INSIDE IMMEDIATELY," she ordered, anger and worry appearing on her face.

The stern faced teacher dragged Hermy inside the castle at fast pace while her classmates trialled behind her. She ignored Hermy, but muttered to herself constantly.

"I never. I haven't seen anything like this for years. So insensible for a muggle born…" she grumbled.

McGonagall stopped at a classroom and knocked, speaking to Flitwick. Hermy grinned. She couldn't wait for history to repeat itself. They had a mission to complete, but could not get through it without friends, fun and family. A confused Oliver Wood walked out of the classroom and greeted McGonagall politely.

"Professor?" he asked.

In her thick Scottish brogue, McGonagall told him with a slight hint of glee in her voice and the faintest whisper of a smile, "I have found you a Seeker Mr Wood. She caught a ball after a fifty food dive!"

Oliver's expression grew interested and he walked around Hermy, examining her.

"Light build. Fairly small. She has the perfect build for a Seeker," he said without sounding too creepy.

"Mr Wood. You have a very inexperienced team this year. Miss Granger will be your secret weapon," McGonagall warned. "Miss Granger, you will need a decent broom."

… PAGE BREAK …

Before dinner, Hermy and Jamie dragged the other, nervous first years to Hagrid's hut.

"Come on… we have something to tell you," Hermy said sadly.

The others followed them, thinking that consolation was in order after the severe punishment doled out by McGonagall for her behaviour earlier that day. They crowded in Hagrid's hut and sat awkwardly holding tea and rock hard cakes as they listened to Hermy's story.

"What?" ask Ron incredulously.

"Youngest Seeker in one hundred years," Hermy said, puffing out her chest.

"Well done Hermy!" stated Hagrid.

The Gryffindor first years crowded into Hagrid's shack, drinking tea and pretending to eat the rock hard rock cakes. Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Parvati, Neville and Ron sat uncomfortably as Hermy and Jamie chatted amiably with the gently giant.

"Do not tell anyone! We don't want the Slytherins to find out," said Ron with an evil grin.

… PAGE BREAK …

The week had ended well. Jamie and Hermy got into bed happily that night. They knew the weekend would be tough- with negotiating with the Goblins for the Basilisk and then destroying the Horcrux on the Sunday. They needed to start putting pressure on Dumbledore for Sirius' trial.

… PAGE BREAK …

Late Friday night the teachers took their hair down and relaxed with a bottle of FireWhiskey, having their weekly "staff meeting" to address "concerns about students." They took turns to drink from the bottle, passing it from staff member to staff member.

"This has been the worst first week since James Potter and Sirius Black stole every single toilet seat in the school and made a sculpture on the lawn to welcome the minister," moaned McGonagall.

"I don't know about that… That was pretty funny," giggled a slightly tipsy Sprout.

Snape said with closed eyes as he lay back on a plush couch, "Lets count the ways in which our DARLINGS have been complete and utter dunderheads this week. Why don't we ignore the Weasley twins and focus on the first years?"

He stood, and swayed slightly on his feet, pointing at invisible people. "Mr Longbottom. Talentless buffon. Ron Weasley. Red headed menace. Seamus Finnigan. Could blow up anything. Do not get me started on our CELEBRITY… Mr Potter and his BEST friend Miss Granger."

The others looked at him in anticipation.

"They were out of bed and got REWARDED. They KILLED a majestic old snake. They are arrogant little toe rags. Mr Potter is exactly like his FATHER," he said with venom as he fell backwards onto a hard wooden chair.

"HA," McGonagall laughed. "They are BRILLIANT and smart. They will be a credit to the school and will earn a lot of money from the remains of that snake."

The teachers continued drinking and complaining. Happy hour was marvellous and they were grateful that they were magical as they drunk a pink potion designed to combat the after effects of too much alcohol. They did not notice, nor would they have cared, that Quirrell was conspicuously absent.

 **Authors Note**

Most teachers I know drink like fish and the staffroom fridge is full of alcohol. I am sure that with the stresses of their jobs, teachers at Hogwarts would let their hair down and leave the junior teachers to take control.


	10. A Busy Weekend

Misadventures in Time Travelling

Chapter 10: **A Chaotic Weekend**

It was early the day after the flying lesson when Hermy met Jamie in the Common Room at the fire place. As they walked through the still dim and quiet halls towards the Owlery, they bickered.

"I am placing an order for the Nimbus Two Thousand for you. I am surprised enough they let you on the team. They are not going to buy YOU a broomstick," said Jamie.

"Oh yeah. Thanks for that. I need to tell my parents about getting on the team. Hopefully they will be excited. They understand academic success more than physical," Hermy said with worry.

The two time travellers chatted until they reached the Owlery and sent their letters.

"Oh, did I tell you that I also drew up a study timetable for you. You have great knowledge for a first year, but it is not enough!" said Jamie slyly. "You need to know more. Charms. Curses. We both need to practice using our animagi forms. It has been too long since we have transformed!"

With a spring in their steps, Hermy and Jamie walked to the Great Hall, greeting the rather confused portraits as they walked. As no one was watching, Hermy lead the way through the passageways forming the shortest route from the Owlery to the Great Hall. They ate a small breakfast, only looking up as McGonagall approached them.

"Are you ready for this? It will be tough and you have to be careful with the goblins. I will act in local parentis, but you have to lead this. It is the goblin culture!" McGonagall said with worry in her voice.

The trio met a party of goblins, laden with packages in the Entrance Hall, and lead them to Myrtle's bathroom. The goblins stopped scowling after the two young ones had offered assistance in carrying their many packages. They refused, but were thoughtful at the respect offered by such young humans, considering the rudeness and scoffing exhibited by most witches and wizards.

Hermy and Jamie bent at the sink with the snake engraved on the pipes. The goblins and McGonagall watched as a cavity opened behind the sinks, not knowing it was actually Hermy who had spoken in Parseltongue and opened it. Before entering the cavity, they waited for Dumbledore and Snape to arrive.

After Dumbledore and Snape had reached the bathroom, the procession headed into Slytherin's lair. The goblins hid their joy, but inwardly chortled as they imagined the profit that their share of the snake would bring.

McGonagall conjured chairs for herself, Jamie and Hermy and they watch the goblins, examine the carcass as Dumbledore and Snape hovered. The goblins used magic to measure the length of the Basilisk, and used mysterious devices in unknown ways. Hermy and Jamie wished they could speak in Gobbledegook as they listened to the working goblins.

While the goblins worked, Dumbledore and Snape took their own measurements, their eyes gleaming. Dumbledore was imagining the wealth added to his, well Hogwart's coffers, while Snape was imagining the potential research. How often did one get to play with the remains of a BASILISK?

Finally their evaluations were complete and the goblins approached Hermy and Jamie, who stood in respect as the goblins walked to them.

"10% of the profit. We will charge 10% to handle and sell the remains. You will get 45% each." said the head goblin. "We will harvest the majority of the body and anticipate that it will bring us 300 000 galleons. We will get 30 000 galleons. You each will get 135 000 galleons."

"That does seem low…" Jamie said, shaking his head.

McGonagall gasped at his daring to challenge a goblin, of all creatures at matters pertaining to money. However, the goblin's eyes gleamed as he relished the challenge of a good barter. He had expected the young witch and wizard to take the first, overly low offer and they rose in his estimation.

Hermy and Jamie negotiated with the goblins and with pride, McGonagall watched them request that a small amount of supplies be kept back for potion making at school and for themselves, while part of the hide be put away for them to use in the future.

Dumbledore watched them sourly. He wanted it. He needed the money after spending the majority of his family fortune fighting against Voldemort in the first Wizarding War. His expression changed within an instant when Hermy turned and spoke to him with an innocent face.

"Professor, we would like to pay for 20 brooms for the school. They are truly a death trap and need to be replaced. It will probably cost around 25 000 or so to get the newest model Cleansweeps and they would be paid for out of the first bit of income," Hermy offered with a sweet smile.

She turned to the goblins and thanked them. "Thank you. Would you like us to help you harvest?"

The goblins shook their heads and were left in the chamber to carry out their grisly task.

After leaving the chamber, Hermy and Jamie spend the day relaxing. They did homework and gossiped. They sent one owl, waiting for the results of that letter to be seen. Jamie was called before curfew to close the Chamber, after which they went to bed.

… PAGE BREAK …

Yet again Hermy and Jamie met early in front of the Gryffindor fireplace.

"We have to stop meeting like this," Hermy said with a huge grin on her face.

Jamie groaned, "You're as bad as Fred and George when it comes to jokes. Shh…"

Hoping to avoid identification if seen, they changed into their Animagi forms and moved towards the Room of Requirement. They had learned the hard way in the previous timeline that Dumbledore had used the portraits as spies. Even if their presence had been reported, Dumbles would not know it was them.

Hermy paced in front of the Room of Requirement as a dog and focussed on the need to hide something. The door opened, and they transformed back into their human forms. Their search for the diadem holding the piece of Voldemort's soul began.

They knew where it was, but something stopped them from going to it immediately. Instead, they searched and compared the strange things found in the room.

"Is that a used pregnancy test?"

"Ewww… here are some stained undies!"

"Several rat skeletons, a quitaped skeleton…"

"Do you think we should destroy the vanishing cabinet?"

"Maybe. Do you think we should fix some of this stuff and sell it?"

They gradually made their way to the diadem, climbing on piles of discarded goods to reach it. They put it in their shielded bag and left the room. They paced back and forth, focussing on the need for a room to destroy the Horcruxes.

A door opened. They stepped through the door into an empty room lined with cement. There was nothing to get destroyed. No window. No decorations on the wall.

"Remember. We could see some nasty stuff. Here is a fang, I will take the diary and you can take the diadem," commanded Jamie.

The two horcuxes, the diary and the diadem were placed in the middle of the room, metres apart. Hermy and Jamie picked up the basilisk fangs, hesitating. Both remembered what had happened previously. What visions would be seen? Would the destruction have any impact on their souls?

Their glazes met, and subconsciously they made a decision. This time, without hesitation the fangs were raised in the air and plunged into the Horcruxes. Horrific screeching filled the air, along with a feeling of pain and despair, yet the children continued. An evil, eerie black cloud of smoke spilled out as the Horcruxes were destroyed, unfixable.

As the smoke cleared, exhaustion and pain took hold and the two children fell to the ground in a dead faint.

… PAGE BREAK …

Meanwhile, in her office McGonagall was arguing with Dumbledore.

"They have a stake in this, you old fool! Jamie cannot go back to the Dursleys," she argued.

"My dear Minerva, if it is to happen, it will without them or not," Dumbledore said with his blue eyes twinkling. "Lemon drop."

She said with eyes blazing and a forceful stance, "You. Old. Goat. You will not play with the lives of these children. They WILL go to the trial. They WILL testify. I have permission from Miss Granger's parents and Mr Potter will most certainly be there."

"If you think it is best, but it is certainly not needed," Dumbledore reassured, dismissing McGonagall with his hand.

McGonagall stormed out of the office, muttering to herself. "I do not know why I put up with him. They need better, He deserves more…"

… PAGE BREAK …

Hours later, two children groaned as they sat up, clutching their heads. They sat in silence, trying to work through the pain of the splitting headache and the memories of what had happened before.

"That's not what I was expecting. That was so much worse than the last time!" moaned Jamie. "I do not think we passed out before during a destruction."

"Do you think that it could be because our bodies are less powerful? We probably need to build up our magical powers."

"Hmm… that could work…" Jamie said thoughtfully.

After their headaches abated, they grabbed a bite to eat in the kitchen, as dinner had long finished and made their way back to the Common Room.

As they walked in, Hermy whispered quietly, "Why on Earth did not one notice that we were gone ALL DAY LONG?"

Jamie punched her gently in the arm and replied, "We were gone all day yesterday as well. Who knows what they thought we were doing."

Hermy raised her eyebrows suggestively and they joined their housemates in the common room for a study session and went to bed early. It had been an exhausting day.

In both the girl's dorm and the boy's dorm, the other inhabitants had similar conversations.

"What are they doing all day?"

"Surely they're not together!"

"They are 11!"

"I bet you that they are doing more than holding hands."

"They are always hugging, and staying close to each other…"

"Ask them tomorrow…"

"You are the closest… You do it."


	11. The Trial

Misadventures in Time Travelling

Chapter 11: **The Trial**

Hermy woke up to the sounds of Lavender and Pavarti gossiping. She buried her head in the pillows, but could still hear the inane chatter.

"Do you liiiiike anyone," asked Pavarti with a giggling voice.

"There arrreee some pretty cute boys at this school," replied Lavender

"Anyone I know?"

"Cedric Diggory, for one, and despite having a stick up his bum, Percy Weasley is pretty cute as well."

Hermy sat up and rolled her eyes upon hearing the gossip. Girls were very much like boys with regards to somethings, except they were slightly less suggestive. She smirked to herself, imagining Percy's reaction if he heard the two first years.

She smoothed her hair with her hands, and yawning, she was about to get up but heard an interesting piece of gossip and waited.

"Oooo…. Harry, sorry Jamie is pretty cute! He is definitely snoggable," Lavender giggled.

Hermy resented this comment from the two gossiping witches who barely bothered to give Hermione the time of day in the last timeline. She glared at the two witches as she pushed the curtains aside and started to get out of bed.

"Hermy is up!"

"What do you think? You spend a lot of time with him!"

Hermy grimaced and replied defensively, "We are 11, we are too young for this."

Lavender and Pavarti smirked, asking her, "So is he cute or not?"

Hermy jumped out of bed, grabbed her supplies for the day and headed for the showers. Over her shoulder she said to the giggling idiots, "He is okay I guess."

Lavender and Pavarti waited for her to leave the room before saying quietly, "I told you so."

In the shower, Hermy reflected. Could she have feelings for Jamie? Are these feelings of obligation considering that she was technically 18 years older than her classmates and that Jamie was the only to understand. Didn't she feel a slither of something back in the old timeline? Was it Ron and Ginny who had prevented exploration of these feelings previously?

… PAGE BREAK …

As Hermy mused, Jamie was interrogated by the boys. He had been unlucky enough to be awake to experience the whole conversation involving girls at Hogwarts and was desperately searching for an unsuspicious way to escape to the shower.

"So, if the girl in Seamus' magazine is an 11 out of 10, … What about the girls in Hogwarts?" asked Dean.

Jamie started to get up, but was pulled down by Seamus as a blushing Neville watched the exchange from his bed on the other side of the room.

"Not that easily… "

"It is so disrespectful and nasty to rank girls like this!" Jamie said with gritted teeth.

He could not believe that the stereotypes of boys were proving to be true. He knew that the boys did not have the best hygiene habits, as shown by the often disgustingly smelling dorm room

"Lav and Pav are 8s, but the pickings for Gryffindor girls are pretty slim. I think that Hermy is about a 5," Seamus stated, looking straight at Jamie, daring him to say something.

Jamie blew up, "You. Are. All. Disgusting. Hermy is so much more than that. She so much more than a number based on physical appearance, the scale of which is flawed…"

Jamie stopped as he realised he was being baited. Dean and Seamus smirked, while Neville looked on apologetically. Jamie stormed out of the room, followed by Neville who apologise abjectly.

"Come to breakfast with us Nev," said Jamie.

"Whaaaat," he stuttered in response.

"Hey Neville," said Hermy.

The trio left the common room and made their way to the Great Hall.

"I am so sorry about those idiots," said Neville, his eyes downcast.

"It is ok. Thanks for your concern. Oh, and I was reading a book yesterday and thought you might like it," stated Jamie, withdrawing a thin book from his pocket and handing it to Neville.

Neville turned it over and looked at Jamie questioningly.

"Oh, it is on wand lore. I picked it up from a second hand shop and thought it might be useful."

As the trio entered the Great Hall, McGonagall ran over to them, puffing.

"You two. Sorry Neville; not you. You will be going to the Ministry today for the trial. Both of you, along with Ron Weasley, will be called as witnessed," Professor McGonagall forced out, with her hands on her knees, breathing heavily.

At that moment Ron Weasley stumbled out of nowhere, still asleep as he made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

He jumped as Professor McGonagall called to him, "Mr Weasley! Follow me please; it is now time for the trial."

Ron groaned, replying "What about breakfast Professor? I am starving!"

"I have some small snacks in my office that you may consume," Professor McGonagall replied, all but rolling her eyes at Ron's apparent greed.

Neville left the small group, with Ron's eyes following his every move enviously, while the others followed Professor McGonagall towards her office. They entered her office and were greeted by a table laid with muffins, fruit and nuts. The professor tapped her foot impatiently as she watched the young students eat their breakfast, and then as they (mainly Ron) stored food for later in their pockets. The tall, grey haired witch removed the lid from an ornate metal jar and offered it to the students, who all removed a spoonful of emerald green powder.

"Ministry of Magic," called Professor McGonagall as she threw her own handful in the flames.

The professor disappeared and soon was followed by Jamie, Hermy and Ron.

…. Page Break …

Hermy stumbled out of the fireplace, falling in front of a long passageway with at least 20 majestic fire places on each side, which had to be at least 2m tall each. She looked around and saw witches and wizards, wearing business robes, striding with purpose along the busy walkway. She could not help but smirk as she remembered the last time she had been at the Ministry- infiltrating Voldemort's supposed centre of government. She exchanged nods with an also smirking Jamie.

Their smirks faded as their focus switched from adventure and mutiny to sadness and loss. What had happened to the Cattermoles and other poor Muggleborns who were on trial. What happened to the 'average' worker who had to deal with the stress and oppression every day?

They shivered and continued to follow as McGonagall guided the group to a welcome desk which was set in the middle of the walkway between the fireplaces and a grand entry hall.

She looked at the half asleep witch at the desk, who was absently-mindedly tapping a tune with her absurdly long pink fingernails and barked, "Minerva McGonagall, Harry Potter. Mr Potter; I had to use this name as it is on record at the Ministry. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger here for the trial of Sirius Black.

"Come on, we do not have all day. Hand your wands over to be checked," McGonagall ordered briskly, handing her wand over and then receiving it and a name tag back.

Hermy bit her lip and handed her wand to the welcome witch, attempting to look nervous as it was supposedly her first time at the Ministry. The witch yawned and placed the wand on an ancient looking set of scales, with a slit cut into the bottom. She lazily pressed a button, and gears whirred inside of the machine as it spat out a long piece of paper.

"Holly. Phoenix feather. 11 inches. Been in use almost one year. Please put this badge on and keep it in for the whole time you are in the Ministry," the witch said robotically, handing Hermy a badge.

As Ron handed his wand over with boredom (having been to the Ministry many times with his father), Hermy looked at the badge, which read "Hermione Granger, trial witness," as she placed the badge on her robes.

McGonagall hurried the group through the entry way, passing by a hideous looking statue. The statue, once destroyed by Harry and his friend on their mistaken rescue mission at the Ministry was in its original state. Hermy and Jamie looked at it in disgust, seeing the proud, "strong" macho wizard with vacant looking witch huddled into him. They shook their heads as they took in the magical beings looking up at the wizard with admiration.

Jamie pursed his lips and grew increasingly agitated as they walked past the statue, and fearing that Jamie was about to blow their cover, leant in and whispered with a grin, "Do you think we could stage another rescue meeting, or have the final confrontation with Voldemort here to get rid of it for good?"

Jamie snorted, and replied, "Hmmm…."

"Come on… You know you want to. What about a giant statue of the Boy-Who-Lived?" Hermy giggled as McGonagall looked at the pair with exasperation as they entered an elevator.

"Level 10, Courtroom 10," she muttered as she pushed the large round button on the wall.

The Hogwarts five were joined in the elevator by a strange assortment of wizards. McGonagall sighed as the students openly gawked at the wizard levitating a smoking crate, at the wizard with a unicorn horn and at the many fluttering paper planes flying above their heads. The elevator seemed to last forever as the young witch and wizards settled, realising that they held the fate of a man who could prove to be innocent in their hands.

They solemnly walked out of the elevator, dragging their feet as they walked along a dark corridor. They were met at the door by an auror wearing full dress uniform who ushered them into a small waiting room.

"You will be called at some time today. You will not be allowed in the courtroom until you give witness. Afterwards, you will come straight back and DO NOT DISCUSS anything. You will be monitored by another auror to ensure propriety" the auror ordered.

The group filed into the grim, dull looking room quietly under the watchful and suspicious eyes of the auror. They sat down on hard, uncomfortable chairs. Jamie pulled two books out of his pocket handing one to Hermy, while Ron lay on the floor in an attempt to sleep and McGonagall sat writing. They were joined in the room by a ragged Remus Lupin, who refused to meet their eyes.

An hour passed before McGonagall was called into the courtroom to bear witness. The teens shifted their weight uncomfortably, their every attempt to talk thwarted by the stern auror. Despite the discomfort, Hermy and Jamie fell asleep, leaning on each other.

Hermy woke from her nightmares of a leering Voldemort who had struck Jamie, laughing as he watched Hermy holding his broken body.

"Hermy, are you okay? You were yelling in your sleep," McGonagall asked with concern in her voice.

She continued when Hermy sleepily nodded, rubbing her eyes, "It is time for you to witness. It is past lunch time. I do not know who they think they are, keeping children for so long without a feed!"

The auror rolled her eyes, and huffed. She took Hermy by the arm and guided her towards into the room. The auror walked Hermy into the centre of the amphitheatre and pushed her down to sit in a hard backed wooden chair. Hermy looked around her with nervousness. She could see old, imposing witches and wizards sitting in the seats looking down at her, some with barely concealed derision and others with total disinterest. She could see a gaunt Sirius Black being held in chains metres from where she was sitting.

Hermy gulped, starting to experience flashbacks of her previous experiences in this room. Images of Umbridge filled her mind, hate arising as Hermy remembered her trial for underage magic. She remembered the feeling of despair and of possibly misplaced joy as Dumbledore strode in, as the hero. Hermy physically shuddered as her body recalled the Dementors prowling the room as Umbridge presided over the trial of the Cattermoles, accused of stealing the magic of squibs.

"Miss Granger…" a voice said, coming closer to Hermy. "Are you okay?"

Hermy looked up and saw a kind looking, middle age witch with a monocle looking at her with concern. She gulped and nodded.

"Enough of this… delaying tactics," said a sickly sweet voice. "Let us get this travesty of a trial over and done with."

Hermy glared at the toad wearing pink. She vowed that she would overcome the foul woman who had yet to physically torture her in this reality, but who had left lasting emotional scars.

"Yes, yes, yes Delores. We will get onto it now. Albus? Will you start the questioning?" placated a still stupid sounding Cornelius Fudge.

Hermy further examined the room and saw the illustrious leader of the light sitting at the far end of the amphitheatre, seated on what could only be describe as a throne. He was surrounded by sycophants, who were torn in their desired to gaze at the Light, the defeater or darkness, or their nervousness of the close proximity to the feared murderer."

"Miss Granger, there is no need to worry," Dumbledore said quietly, his eyes twinkling as he gazed upon the young girl. "Please tell the Wizengamot exactly what happened the night of September the first."

Hermy gulped, her eyes wide. To Dumbledore, she appeared to be a scared young girl, who shook at the thought of testifying in front of so many purebloods as a simple Muggleborn witch. Others watching grew sympathetic for the young girl being forced in her first encounter with the wizarding world to testify.

She stuttered, "Err…"

"Spit it out Miss Granger," ordered Umbridge with her voice growing even more sickly sweet.

"Delores, let her be," said Dumbledore calmly. "Miss Granger, take your time and tell us what happened."

Hermy bit her lip, and without her eyes leaving the hunched body of Sirius Black, said in a halting voice, "It was the Sorting. I read the books but it was so much better. I was sorted into Gryffindor, which was amazing because it is the house of the brave. I had read ALL my books, and even more and really wanted to prove myself worthy of a most amazing opportunity so I HAD to do it."

She took a deep breath after saying most of the last part in one breath, and continued, her gaze unwavering, "So I picked up my wand to show Jamie what I read. I guess I waved my wand a bit too much and almost hit Ron's rat. That is when it happened. BAM."

Members of the Wizengamot jumped as Hermy came out of her almost stupor to yell. Umbridge rolled her eyes and used her hands to prompt Hermy to hurry up and finish her account.

Hermy smiled apologetically at the impatient Umbridge, thinking "Clip clop. Clip clop. Clip clop."

She continued speaking with increasing animation, gesturing wildly, "BAM. This old FAT man with front teeth bigger than mine used to be APPEARED out of nowhere. He was super twitchy and had a finger missing."

She gazed at Dumbledore, appearing to still look innocent, albeit somewhat excited by her story. She could feel tendrils entering her mind, as she allowed only images of the Sorting to play across her mind, joined by a sense of nervousness and a crush towards Jamie. Dumbledore nodded.

"You cannot expect to believe this… Mudblood," jeered Umbridge.

"DELORES, if you cannot control yourself, you can leave. That is DESIPICABLE language for such an august body as the Wizengamot," ordered a stately looking Dumbledore who had risen from his throne. "Madam Bones?"

"I see no reason to discount her account. She seemed to be telling the truth and has nothing to gain from lying," Madam Bones said with authority. "It supports what we were told by the others AND what we saw in the Pensieve earlier."

Hermy watched as the other members of the Wizengamot nodded and started to talk amongst themselves. Dumbledore nodded at an unseen person, and Hermy was guided out of the room by the auror. They entered the room and Hermy re-joined the group. It seemed like hours, perhaps only 10 or so minutes, until the auror returned.

"You may now leave. Thank you for your service to the Ministry. You will be notified of the results of the trial as soon as a decision has been made," the auror said in a monotone.

The room slowly entered as the witnesses stretched their legs after being stuck in that small room for the majority of the day. Hermy, Jamie and Ron followed McGonagall silently, yawning as they followed her like ducklings. One by one they made their way back to Hogwarts via the Floo, greeted by a tray of sandwiches sitting on the table in the office.

"Eat quickly and make your way to bed. It has been a long day," McGonagall gently uttered.

They ate, the plate of sandwiches being replenished as it was emptied and slowly made their way to the tower. It was 10 o'clock before they made their way back to their dorms. Students looked up with little interest as the group entered the tower, their eyes returning to books, games of Wizarding chess or other pursuits.

Hermy made her way straight to bed, and ignoring the pleas of Lavender and Parvati, closed her curtains. She placed a silencing charm on the bed and slept restlessly, tossing and turning. Previously buried memories had been released.


	12. Release

Misadventures in Time Travelling

Chapter 12: **The Release**

"NO…." Hermy screamed as she tossed back and forth in her bed. Her nightmares filled the night.

In her dreams, she saw the Dementors from third year. In her dreams, she failed to save Sirius and herself from their horrid, sentence of the loss of their souls. She saw herself sitting in a closed ward at St Mungos, rocking back and forth as Death Eaters stormed the room, watching them as they killed everyone, except her.

The scene suddenly changed. This dream was real. She relived the experience of walking alone, guided only by the wraiths of her loved ones, into the Forbidden Forest. She experienced the Killing curse yet again, and heard the pain of those she loved seeing her dead body. She screamed again as she saw her friends and adopted family cut down, killed, one by one.

Hermy awoke screaming just before she was hit by the curse sent by the Death Eaters. Her bed clothes were tangled, and wet with sweat as she rocked back and forth, struggling to compose herself. It was still early when she dragged herself into the showers, in an attempt to clean herself of the atrocities. Awake and in theory ready for the day, uniform and books included, she staggered down the stairs and sat on a couch in front of the fire.

She jumped as an arm was placed around her shoulders, drawing her in. Hermy looked up to see a concerned Jamie, and the floodgates opened. She buried her head in Jamie's chest and wept. Jamie rocked her back and forth as she purged herself of her tears.

Hermy looked up with still red eyes, and a blotchy forehead and with a hoarse voice whispered, "It all happened again. We did not succeed."

Jamie wiped a tear from his eye as he continued holding her, "I had nightmares as well. We will stop it. We will have to. No matter what the results of the trial are, we can do it. We might get to ride a dragon again."

Hermy looked up incredulously and cracked a small grin.

"If we get to ride another dragon… Maybe we shouldn't tell anyone about Norbert then," she said, laughing in spite of herself.

Holding each other, they fell asleep in front of the fire. They did not notice the filling of the Common Room as students woke up. Nor did they notice the many comments about their unlikely relationship, at least for such young students.

"Aren't they first years?"

"Were they there all night?"

Hermy and Jamie finally awoke, hearing the last of the comments. With as much dignity as they could muster, they rubbed the sleep from their eyes and stood up, slowly making their way out of the Common Room, heading towards the Hall for breakfast.

"I told you they were together!"

"They are 11!"

Fading voices followed the couple as they left the Common Room through the portrait. A small group, consisting of first years huddled in a corner, curiously questioning Ron, who was basking in their attention.

"What happened yesterday Ron?" asked Lavender?

"It was a full day. We were there for the whole bloody day without food," said Ron grimly. "I reckon that they were especially brutal to Jamie and Hermy for some reason. Apparently one of them called Hermy a Mud… You know what."

"Bloody hell that would have sucked," exclaimed Seamus with a strong Irish lilt. "Maybe we could cheer them up somehow?"

"What about a mini party? We could hold it during dinner?" suggested Dean.

He watched as Ron rose to protest over the missing of a meal and hurriedly continued, "We would have breakfast here first you idiot."

The first years nodded, with Ron leaving to talk to his brothers about organizing food. The twins look at Ron with evil in their eyes and bickered between them.

"What do you think Gred?" asked one twin.

"For Ronnikins, NEVER," the other replied.

"For Jamiekins ALWAYS," they said in unison.

\- PAGE BREAK -

Hermy and Jamie ate breakfast without noticing what they ate. They could have been eating saw dust, as their attention was devoted into waiting for the post to arrive with the results of the trial. Their hopes were dashed with the post arriving with no news and rushed to McGonagall after finishing breakfast.

"I have not heard anything yet. It may not be announced until the end of the day!" she said gently. "I will let you know!"

For once, Hermy and Jamie took little in, nor did they complete extra study during their usually boring classes. Their minds were fixated on the verdict from the trial. Why was it taking so long? Didn't the Wizengamot usually take an extremely short time to make their verdict.

Little did they know that the Wizengamot would not meet again until after midday. For all their future knowledge, they still did not realise exactly how slowly justice could come. The wizarding world was stuck in the past; all procedures were governed by the habits of the elite ruling class, the purebloods. Later, this was yet another part of Magical Britain that Hermy and Jamie vowed to change.

Hermy and Jamie mechanically attended their classes. They did not win any class points, and even ignored a taunting Malfoy who was disappointed at their lack of reaction at being called Mudblood and Scarhead. They did not register the whispering and gossip from house and year mates, discussing the position the pair had been found in that morning; debating the possibility of a relationship.

Their teachers, seeing their distraction and being informed of their experiences the previous day let them be. Hermy and Jamie skipped lunch, sitting on a bench, needing nothing but to be close. No one knew how their previous experience were affecting them. No one knew that Hermy and Jamie had lost Sirius before and did not want him to be lost to the Dementor's kiss if something went wrong.

After the last class of the day, a nervous Ron approached the couple and asked with some trepidation, "Do you want to skip dinner? We can get food in the Common Room for today. McGonagall will let us know when the news comes in."

Hermy and Jamie shrugged and mutely followed Ron. They whispered the new pass word to the Fat Lady; "Wronski Feint" and were greeted by smiling first years and a groaning table full of food. Despite his obvious depression, Jamie realized that they would perhaps never get a chance to be together like this as a year group and jumped at the opportunity to use the solidarity to form a study group.

Dean clapped Jamie on the shoulder, while Pavarti and Lavender hugged Hermy.

"We thought you needed a distraction!"

"Ron's brothers helped us with the food. They said it was easy."

"Thank you for this. It does mean a lot," said Jamie solemnly, prodding a sulky Hermy who nodded in agreement.

The eight students sat on cushions around the low coffee table and chatted as they ate a simple meal of roast chicken and vegetables, followed by treacle tart as dessert. They complained about the complexity of their classes, and the unfairness of Snape.

Jamie took this opportunity and ran with it. "Why don't we form a study group? Gryffindor first years only. Let's prove SNAPE wrong," he said, spitting out Snape's name in disgust.

Pavarti nodded with a smile and giggled, "We are not learning anything with him or Quirrell."

"All they do is stutter or yell at us!" agreed Lavender. "We can probably choose the subject we are best and then tutor each other."

Jamie enthusiastically smiled, and replied "Neville- you are amazing at Herbology. Parvati and Lavender shine at Astronomy…"

"Don't forget Seamus, Ron and Dean, who…" started Hermy as she was interrupted by Ron's laughter.

Ron started laughing, saying "HA. Thanks for being so nice Jamie, but we all know how good we three are…"

Seamus awkwardly got up from his cushion and said pompously, "Jamie. The Boy Who Lived. The child prodigy…"

Dean stood and joined Seamus in his speech, in a similarly pompous tone of voice, "The One who is adored by the Professors… We are happy for you, to lead our group… If you are not busy signing autographs that…"

Jamie stood up with an angry look on his face and stormed over to the three boys. They flinched, only to be pounded by a cushion. Hermy quickly pushed the food to the side and a pillow flight took place. For the first time that day Hermy and Jamie smiled. Their fight stopped only when students returned from dinner.

Before the group dissipated, Hermy whispered "Tomorrow night. After classes for an hour and then after Quidditch."

The first years responded by nodding and separated. Hermy and Jamie stayed downstairs, sitting in a corner with books in their hands.

"Muffliato," whispered Jamie.

Hermy snorted and replied, "Took you long enough to use that."

"Shh… It should be any time tonight. I think that the first lesson should be on Defense. Did you know that there is no recent publication describing the curriculum for first to seventh years?" asked Jamie.

"How on Earth would you know that? It has been a week! Why Defense?" asked Hermy, as she played with her wand.

Jamie rolled his eyes and replied, "The first time… There is a book from years ago. The book should, if I remember correctly show a rather advanced course than what we are used to. We need to teach them as advanced Defense as possible. Who knows how much we will change the timeline. They need to be able to defend themselves."

The mood grew somber as the Jamie and Hermy reflected. They people watched, watching students as they studied, as they argued, as they played games and relaxed. They counted the dead from the previous timeline. They jumped as a Weasley twin let off some practical joke and smiled. They did not want this to end. Tough times were ahead, but in this timeline there would be light at the end.

"Some things never change."

"Some things have to change."

"We will start small. Teach the first years the disarming charm, shielding charms and basic curses and jinxes."

"It will get bigger. Once Sirius is released, we will wait for him to recover a bit and will meet with him. We will get him to swear an Unbreakable Vow to keep the truth, even from Dumbledore. He will get the Cup and the locket."

"So that will mean the diary, me, cup, locket and diadem are gone. This leaves the ring, as the snake has probably not been created yet."

"In the meantime, we will train. Jogging, yoga or Tai Chi. Wandless magic. Curses, counter curses and jinxes. Wards…"

"We will make potions… healing, truth, Polyjuice. We have the book."

They were deep in conversation, committing their plans to memory as they did not want anyone to discover the plans. They only just noticed the common room growing silent, and cancelled the Muffliato charm as McGonagall approached them, parting the students like Moses parting the Red Sea.

"I have news," she said solemnly. "Mr Potter, please come with me. Miss Granger…"

"Hermy needs to come. I cannot do this or hear this alone," pleaded Jamie, taking Hermy's hand for the first time.

Despite the solemnity of the situation, Hermy and Jamie felt a jolt as their hands met, dropping their hands, their eyes communicating the need to discuss this further. McGonagall nodded and yet again they followed her out of the room, towards the Headmaster's office.

Before climbing the stairs, McGonagall put her hand on their shoulders and uncharacteristically said, "I have to warn you, that this could be confronting. Professor Dumbledore is waiting upstairs to tell you."

She let them climb the stair in front her, and allowed a small smile to crack open her face. The door to the office was opened gingerly and upon seeing the occupants, the two time travelers halted. They walked nervously inside the inner sanctum.

Hermy felt tears roll down her cheeks as she stammered, "Sirius?"

Hermy was ignored as a ragged, gaunt Sirius Black had eyes only for Jamie. They stared at each across Dumbledore's crowded office.

A tear rolled down Sirius' face and disappeared into his beard as he barked, his voice affected by years of under use, "My Harry? James' son?"

Jamie nodded and hesitated before replying to the anxious Sirius. "Yes. Did you know my parents well?"

Jamie's voice broke as he wished that Hermy could have this moment of reuniting. He felt guilty. He could see Hermy shaking on the spot, forcing herself to stay still and not run forward to embrace Sirius.

His musing was interrupted by Sirius replying nervously, "Yes. We were the best of friends. Until…"

Sirius broke down in tears, supported by a previously inconspicuous Remus Lupin who smiled and introduced himself, "We both knew them very well. I am Remus Lupin. Sirius will stay with me until he gets on his feet."

Dumbledore interrupted the tender moment with the infernal twinkling of his eyes at an all-time high, "Mr Black needs to recover from his long confinement. You will be able to write to each other, and will possibly meet in one month, after the first Quidditch game of the season."

"I will write every day," Sirius promised. "I will see you here as soon as possible. We have to leave for the hospital now. Good bye for now."

With hesitation, the ex-convict hugged the boy. Sirius left reluctantly through the fire place, dragged by Remus. They shared one more longing look before leaving.

"Off to bed now! You have a busy day and it is getting late. I will escort you back," said McGonagall sternly.

The trio walked to the common room in silence, dragging their feet as they were guided through secret passageways towards the Gryffindor tower. The portrait opened, and as they went to get through, McGonagall stopped them.

"It will be alright Mr Potter. Time will fly by. Miss Granger should be a tremendous comfort to you."

Hermy, at the point of tears left Jamie and ran to her dorm. She cast silencing charms and fooled no one as she wept. Lavender and Pavarti decided to leave her be, and to be there if she asked for it. They were surprised as an owl flew into the room and under Hermy's curtain. They thought nothing of it and went to bed.

Behind the curtains, the owl turned into a boy who embraced Hermy as she wept for the second night in a row. No one knew what they were going through. Hermy was somewhat ashamed of her emotions, holding onto attitudes from the previous timeline, but did not have it in her to worry. Hermy fell asleep in the arms of Jamie.


	13. Routine

**Author's Note**

Thank you to those who have left reviews. It is exciting to realise that people are reading this story and I thank those who have left constructive criticism. It is fun being given the opportunity to expand upon this plot bunny and using my limited story telling skills to do so. I have finished the story and will be updating a couple of times every week.

Mistaken Adventures in Time Travelling

Chapter 13: **Routine**

Hermy slept without nightmares for the first time in a long time. Her body clock woke her at 5 am as it did every morning, but unlike most mornings her awakening was pleasant. She was warm and felt safe. She opened her eyes lazily and saw Jamie. She knew that as an eleven-year-old, she should be scandalized, but as an adult, it felt natural. She spent a few moments enjoying the sensation of Jamie's strong arms wrapped around her body, but knew it had to come to end.

"Jamie," Hermy whispered, shaking him.

Jamie grunted and turned his head, still asleep. Hermy was grateful for the silencing charms as she leant in and kissed him on the cheeks. Jamie opened his eyes and smiled. For the rest of their lives, they would remember this moment, when their friendship turned into something more.

Jamie kissed her on the cheek, and after untangling himself, turned back into an owl and flew towards the boy's dorms. Hermy happily dressed in her exercise clothes, humming an indistinct tune and met Jamie at the bottom of the stairs. They made their way to the lake, carrying their supplies for the day and started their new routine.

"One lap to start with," puffed Jamie.

"This lake is bloody huge. Why would you do this to me?" whined Hermy. "No one elllllse is doing it."

Jamie rolled his eyes and replied with forced patience in his voice, "No one else, at least around here has a prophecy to fulfill!"

Hermy hung her head in repentance and continued running. They fell in silence as they completed their run, and were ashamed by the time taken. Disillusioning themselves, they made their way through the silent castle towards the Room of Requirement, where they found a room empty but for the showers in one corner.

"We need to be serious about this training. We need to develop our powers further. Start out by revising our defensive spells and then the new stuff," advised Jamie.

Hermy and Jamie took turns holding their basic shield charm while the other attempted to use the disarming charm, followed by a basic stunner. After this basic warm up, they practiced holding their shielding charms as long as possible while stunner after stunner was shot at the shield. They practiced erecting their shield at the moment a stunning spell was uttered.

"Stupefy"

"Protego"

"Stupefy"

"Protego"

They finished their practice by practicing their wandless magic. This magic, previously thought to be almost impossible, had been developed over the years of waiting for Hogwarts letters in a desperate attempt to remain connected to the Magical world. Their ultimate goal was to be able to perform defensive spells with and without the wand, verbally and non-verbally. For the moment, they were constrained to levitation, and summoning charms.

Jamie had been inspired to continue their learning after reading about the use of wands in one of the bigger schools of magic in Africa, Uagadou. He had found the _International Appraisal of Magical Education_ (published by the ICW) and had been intrigued by the simplicity. Reading further, he had been fascinated about the differences in approaches to magic. He had found out that although wands were capable of much more powerful spells, the over reliance on wands resulted in wizards being unfamiliar with their inner magic.

The increased familiarity with one's magic meant that witches and wizards could cast a greater, albeit less powerful, range of spells relying on intent rather than incantations and wand movements. Graduates of the Uagadou school of magic were not as familiar with traditional spells and incantations and did appear ignorant at times when compared to European witches and wizards, but were able to start career training earlier due to less time being spent on learning specific spells.

After the hours of training, Hermy and Jamie split up, and bathed using the provided shower stalls. They dressed in their school clothes and joined the rest of the school in the Great Hall for breakfast. The Hall filled with the noise of students excitedly talked, yelling across the room and across tables as they tucked into the breakfast feast, choosing from bacon, eggs, toast, or porridge.

"Good morning!"

"Up early this morning…"

"Morning Jamie," greeted Neville with some trepidation. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, shoot," he replied with a smile.

"Ermm," Neville started with hesitation, stopping to compose himself. "That book you gave me…"

"Yes?"

"I didn't get most of it, but do you really think a wand would help me?"

Jamie nodded, thinking of the many times in this timeline and in the last where Neville tried so hard to succeed; to accomplish spells but failed dismally. Even in this timeline Neville was the last to even half-master anything involving wand work. His saving grace was Herbology in which he managed to surpass even Hermy and Jamie. In contrast, during the Potion lesson on the day of the trial, Neville had managed to melt his cauldron, causing an explosion which resulted in half of the Slytherins ending up in the Hospital Wing.

"Yes. You could be a fantastic wizard," Jamie said, visualizing the brave young wizard who had died standing up to Voldemort during the Last Battle. "Your wand chooses you! It is in line with your magic and another person's wand would not channel your magic as well. Your wand belonged to your Dad?"

Jamie winced, remembering that Neville had not yet disclosed this, and was grateful when Neville merely nodded in response staring at his untouched bowl of porridge.

"Maybe write to your Gran? We can probably help with stuff in our study sessions."

SPLASH. CRASH.

The sound of flapping winds and sight of a rainbow of owls filled the room as owls dropped off the morning mail. An owl had crash landed in front of Ron Weasley, splashing porridge over his front.

"Bloody hell Errol! Why can't we afford a decent owl," moaned Ron as he detached a letter from the owl's foot, watching by the stoic Gryffindor table and laughing Slytherin table. "It is just a letter from my little sister, MOANING about wanting to be here!"

"She must miss you Ron," chastised Jamie, shaking his head as he delicately bit into a slice of buttered toast. "How would you feel?"

Hermy continued with a mock look of seriousness, "After all you get to spend practically all day with the Boy-Who-Lived. Who wouldn't be jealous?"

The Gryffindors laughed as Jamie tapped Hermy lightly on the head with a roll of parchment. They continued eating breakfast, followed by a slow meander to their morning classes.

\- PAGE BREAK -

Hermy and Jamie paid slightly more attention in their classes on this day, but still they schemed over their plans for the study group. They surreptitiously passed notes in History, writing their lesson plans and pretended to use their wands in Charms, but managing to succeed without their wands. Flitwick paid no attention to them as him main focus were on the struggling students who had experienced no success. Jamie and Hermy alternated helping their classmates with the spells with casting non-verbally and wandlessly.

The rest of the day passed much in the same manner, including Defense Against the Dark Arts but except for Herbology where they were required to pay attention or risk being injured by the dangerous plants. themselves. The day seemed to flow by as the time arrived for the first year study session. Jamie slipped from the group at afternoon break, and cast a series of spells on an unused classroom, making sure that what they were doing would not be noticed.

After dinner the first years left the Great Hall in a group, talking and laughing as they made their way through the hallways to the out of the way classroom. They waved to the portraits as they walked and nodded respectively to passing ghosts.

"It is in here, follow me. The classroom at the end of the second floor, second wing corridor," commanded Jamie.

The first years filed into a dingy room, empty but for dust and remnants of chalk and scribbled on parchment. They looked at the room with disgust, their lips curling as they viewed the depressing environment. They gingerly sat down on creaky chairs, arranged around the walls of the room.

"Don't be wussy!" commanded Jamie. "We wanted to be where the SLYTHERINS could not find us."

Jamie and Hermy had discussed this numerous times. They wanted to make sure that all students regardless of house could defend themselves but could not risk Dumbledore or the children of Death Eaters finding out. It had been the source of many an argument, but secrecy had won. They intended to evaluate the decision at a later date.

"The Potions and DADA at this school is a joke have a look at the books we found in the library. It is the curriculum from a hundred or so years ago," Jamie said with passion as he handed the books out to be shared one by one.

Lavender lifted her head and angrily said, "Why are we not learning these? How did this happen."

Dean nodded but said thoughtfully, "Why do we need to learn about this thought? It is peaceful!"

Hermy and Jamie exchanged glances, shaking their heads with sadness. "There could be another dark wizard! Look at Grindelwald; he existed only decades before Voldemort."

Seamus snorted incredulously, and was interrupted by Hermy. "Dueling competitions. England has embarrassed itself on a regular basis for decades! We come last in every dueling tournament! Phhh… Think of the money and prestige."

Jamie cleared his throat in a scarily accurate imitation of the pink toad. "If nothing else, let's just practice and kick Slytherin in the arse during DADA lessons."

"Stand up and divide into pairs," Jamie ordered standing at the front of the room.

He watched as Pavarti and Lavender paired together, Seamus and Dean, Ron (and to his slight disgust) with Neville and Hermy was left to be his partner. They stood awkwardly with their wands at their sides."

"Expelliarmus," Hermy shouted, six wands flying into her hands.

The first years stood with their mouths open, gaping at the ease in which Hermy had stolen their wands. Hermy marched in front of them, staring each student straight in the eye.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE," she shouted with confidence, as the stunned first years jumped slightly at the sudden noise.

As she marched, Hermy threw their wands back and continued in a softer voice, "You never know when someone might steal your wand. You need to hold on tight. This spell could save your life one day. Most dark wizards are nothing without their wands."

"Repeat after me. Expelliarmus. Repeat without the wand movements. Make sure you know how to pronounce it," Jamie interrupted using a confident voice.

The first years complied and were corrected in pronunciation. They were then directed to mimic the wand movements and when this was perfect, close their eyes and visualize the wands leaving their opponent's hands as they finished the incantation.

"Now, this half of the group," Hermy said, pointing at Lavender, Dean and Neville. "Put it all together. Calmly wave the wand, uttering the incantation and visualize it. Don't overthink it. Just do it."

The aforementioned first years nervously complied with the instructions and perfectly pronounced incantations were spoken. The wands did not twitch but with encouragement from Hermy and Jamie, they tried and tried again.

"Woahhhh," squealed Lavender, as Parvati's wand twitched.

With confidence given by this minor success, the practice continued until Dean had fully disarmed Seamus, the wand falling with a clutter at his feet. The practice continued, with the pairs alternating. At 20 minutes to curfew, Hermy called the practice to an end.

"You have pretty much got it!" she said with excitement. "I reckon we can meet again next week."

The excited first years left the room, walking back to the Common Room. Lagging behind, Hermy and Jamie joined hands, and lost in thought meandered slowly back to the Common Room.

They were accosted by a drawling, jeering voice. "Scarhead and the Mudblood. Could you do no better than THAT," Malfoy spat, nodding his head towards the angry Hermy.

Malfoy stood in the centre of the corridor, flanked by his goons Crabbe and Goyle. He sneered at the increasingly angry couple. Jamie attempted to calm Hermy.

He leant in and whispered in a voice too low to be heard by the Slytherin three, "It is not worth it! Remember… Umbridge… That time in the bathroom…"

Malfoy laughed and stepped forward. "Getting started early Granger? Some wizards have no standards, so you will always find a willing client."

Hermy took a while to process this, not realizing what Malfoy had insinuated until Jamie sprang forward and punched Malfoy straight in the nose.

"That is ENOUGH, Potter!" yelled an angry Snape with his robes flowing in the still corridor, S "Hospital wing Draco. 50 points from Gryffindor and 2 detentions for Muggle dueling in the corridors.

Malfoy smirked over Goyle's large shoulder as he was guided towards to the Hospital Wing. "But Sir…" interrupted Hermy.

"You will not interrupt me Miss Granger!" Snape sneered. "Another 20 points."

An angry Hermy was pulled towards the Gryffindor Common Room at practically a run as they raced through the corridors in an attempt to meet the curfew. They were greeted by a pair of red heads who laughingly teased them.

"Getting started on the broom closets, eh?"

"You have a lot to complete before you leave. Don't they Forge?"

Hermy and Jamie curled up their nose and retorted in unison, "Snape."

"Malfoy implied that I was with Jamie for the money," Hermy replied with tears in her eyes.

Jamie practically yelled, "That bastard of a bat let it go… All I did was give Malfoy what he deserved."

The entire common room, filled with what seemed like every Gryffindor watched as a crying Hermy ran up the stairs and Jamie stormed to his dorm. The room stayed in silence until one of the red headed twins look at the other with an evil smile.

"Forge..."

"Yes, Gred?"

"We have got some plans to make."

Fred and George Weasley followed Jamie up the stairs to the boy's dorms and the Common Room was restored to its usual pre exam study cacophony. Hermy was reassured by her roommates, and set the silencing charms on her curtains. She fell asleep as she was joined by an owl flying through the curtains.


	14. The Long Haul to Halloween

**Author's Note:** Edited due to the unfortunate placing of two words which was rather confusing! Thanks to the two people who pointed that out; I have no excuse!

Mistaken Adventures in Time Travelling

Chapter 14 **Halloween**

Their days continued in a state of consistency. Hermy and Jamie practiced as usual in the morning, attended classes whilst paying the barest minimum of attention, attended grueling Quidditch practice and held their study group sessions. They continued to sneak into bed and spend the night as this was the only thing that would stop the nightmares.

Their strict routine was broken only by two detentions served by Hermy, who had been "caught" by Snape ruining Malfoy's potion assignments by throwing additional ingredients into his cauldron. After hearing Hermy complain, and seeing Malfoy's smirking face, the twins put every effort in getting revenge.

Malfoy was plagued by a series of unfortunate events and the majority of the student body along with some of the staff, were mightily amused by Malfoy's predicament. Malfoy had suffered a different complaint every day for one week. Bright blue hair on the first day was followed by a rain cloud over his head, an inability to talk in anything except for limericks, barking when trying to speak, perpetually greasy hair, clothes transfigured into that similar to an American cheerleader and on the last day, being transfigured into a bouncing ferret.

Jamie and Hermy could not help but laugh loudly at the last prank; they had suggested this to the twins who had followed through not knowing the implications presented by this prank. Although the others laughed at Malfoy, they were confused about the extreme reaction of Hermy and Jamie who had fallen off their chairs after seeing the bouncing ferret. They were even more confused by Hermy and Jamie's comments, forced out between bouts of giggles.

"Moody…"

"Ferret face once more!"

Hermy and Jamie narrowly missed a series of detentions as Snape had seen their reaction and assumed that they were the culprits. They escaped only after Professor Flitwick had pointed out that no matter how talented the first years were, they were first years and not capable of the complexity of the pranks. Hermy and Jamie exchanged mischievous glances behind the professor's backs; little did they know or would ever know.

Jamie and Hermy worked hard to master their wandless magic, and to learn new spells and tried to instill this passion in their weekly study group. They were proud as the whole group, even Neville mastered Expelliarmus, Stupefy and continued working to learn basic shield charms as well. Neville was excited to tell them one morning that his Gran had consented to considering buying him a new wand during the Christmas holidays.

As the Saturday before Halloween approached, Quidditch practices picked up in intensity and frequency as did the hype surrounding the new Quidditch season. Team members were constantly on the lookout for pranks being played that would potentially put them out of the game, and the Gryffindor players only just managed to convince Oliver Wood to let them eat in the Great Hall for meals. He had suggested rather strongly that the team eat meals straight from the kitchen to avoid troubles from the Slytherins.

Hermy was ecstatic to receive her Nimbus 2000 in the mail one morning, but history (or the future) had been repeated. Before she had a chance to open the wrappings from the broom, Malfoy had picked it up, boasting how he was going to get her in trouble.

"First years are not allowed to have broomsticks; you are in for it now, Granger!" Malfoy spat out with glee in his voice.

Although Malfoy had said Granger, the first year Gryffindors had heard the tone of his voice say Mudblood and visibly bristled, readying for a fight. They were lucky in that, just like last time, McGonagall had seen the approaching danger and had rescued them.

\- PAGE BREAK -

The morning of the match arrived, and was unusually bright and sunny for an autumn day. Hermy and Jamie were awoken by the sounds of the door to the dorm being thrown open. As Jamie hurriedly transformed into an owl, Hermy's curtains were thrown open and the smiling yet intense faces of Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson filled the gap.

"It is your first game!"

"Get up and have breakfast."

"You will need the energy against Slytherin!"

They dragged a bleary eyed Hermy towards the bathroom and waited as she slowly showered and dressed in the vibrant crimson robes. The quartet marched down the stairs and proudly walked to the Great Hall where they sat with their team mates. Gryffindors walked by with comments of encouragement, while Slytherins shouted nasty comments and Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs remained neutral. The team ate breakfast to the sounds of various comments of encouragement and otherwise.

"Good luck today."

"WIN WIN WIN."

"Fall of your broom…"

"Never will you beat us…"

\- PAGE BREAK -

The Gryffindor Quidditch team sat in the aging changing rooms near the pitch as Oliver Wood paced back and forth in front of them.

Without breaking pace he solemnly intoned, "This is it team…"

He was interrupted by the Weasley twins who said with unusually serious looks on their faces.

"The game we were waiting for…"

"The biggest game of the season. Against the cheating Slytherins."

"It will be a tough one… "

"You will win at all costs."

"Even if our seeker has to die in an attempt to catch the Snitch."

The girls fell about laughing as the twins bantered back and forth in perfect imitation of Oliver Wood. Their laughed ceased as they entered the pitch and mounted the brooms. They flew into the air as Lee Jordan, sitting by McGonagall in the top box announced them using a magical loud speaker.

"And nowwwww. The Gryffindor team enterrrrrs the stadium," Lee said loudly with excitement. "The wondrous Wood on Keeper, the unbeatable Weasley twins as beaters, the beautiful Johnson, Spinnet and Bell… OW."

He shouted as McGonagall elbowed him, but continued, "Annnnnnnnnnnnnd the secret weapon, the girl wonder… GRANGER as Seeker."

The excitable announcer was admonished by McGonagall and reluctantly toned down his commentary. "And now the SLYTHERINS."

Madam Hooch hovered on her broom between the two teams and as the two captains reluctantly shook hands, she warned them with a steely gaze, "I want a nice, clean game!"

Madam blew her silver whistle and the fifteen brooms scattered in the air. The game had started.

"And the lovely Angeline Johnson takes the Quaffle, passing it to the beautiful-"

"JORDAN,"

"Sorry Professor. The Quaffle gets passed to Spinnet, and OH NO Slytherin takes the Quaffle and Captain Marcus Flint goes for the goal and he GETS it. Slytherin scores."

Slytherin cheers filled the air, whilst Gryffindor moaned.

"Budge up there, move along."

"Hagrid!"

The Gryffindor first year boys squeezed together to let Hagrid sit next to them. They watched him sit gently on the hard wooden bench, adjusting his binoculars.

"Our Hermy has not had much to do has, she?" said Hagrid, as the boys nodded and watch Hermy.

Hermy soared above the game, squinting in an effort to spot the tiny golden Snitch. She had been told by Wood to stay out of the way to avoid notice. She dove into the crowd upon spotting a golden glare but rose immediately when she realized it was a wrist watch.

"AND Seeker Granger dives! Has she spotted the Snitch?" announce Lee, jumping with excitement.

Hermy swerved to avoid the bludger hit at her by one of the Slytherin beaters. She focused on the Snitch, joined by the Slytherin Seeker, Terrance Higgs. Neck and neck they hurtled towards the Snitch as the game stopped to watch them.

Hermy reach out to grab the Snitch when WHAM. A roar of rage echoed from the Gryffindors as one of the Slytherin Chasers purposefully grabbed Hermy's broom, who clung onto the broom as her broom spun out of control.

"FOUL. Madam Hooch awards Gryffindor a penalty and Johnson gets it in! Will Slytherin attempt to kill another Gryffindor player…"

"Jordan… I am warning you."

"FINE. Slytherin accidentally fouled, and Gryffindor takes possession."

Hermy dodged another Bludger as she attempted to rise above the crowd. Her broom gave a frightening lurch! It was happening just like in the previous timeline. She gripped the broom tightly with her knees as she fought to control the out of control broom. The crowd watched with dismay as the broom zig zagged across the speed erratically.

People pointed at Hermy, whose broom had started to roll, with Hermy falling, holding onto it with one hand.

"Did something happen to her broom?" Seamus whispered. "Did Flint do something."

Hagrid replied grimly, his voice shaking, "No… Can't no kid interfere with a broom, except with powerful dark magic."

As they discussed the grim situation, Hermy grabbed hold of her broom with her other hand, and fruitlessly attempted to remount it. The Weasley twin flew up to pull Hermy onto one of their brooms, but as soon as they got near, the broom continued to jump up. While all others were focused on the stricken Hermy, Marcus Flint scored five times without anyone noticing.

No one had seen Jamie disappear and reappear in the row behind the teachers. No one saw her quietly whisper a few well-chosen words, resulting in blue flames shooting out of her wand onto the hem of Quirrell's robes. The teachers worked together to extinguish the flames. The crowd cheered as Hermy managed to clamour her way onto her broom.

Hermy flew and dived towards the ground. She fell onto the ground on hands and knees, coughing. Something gold fell into her hands.

"I've got the Snitch!" she shouted, waving it above her head.

"She did not even catch it! Swallowing does not count," Flint was still howling twenty minutes later, but it did not matter; Hermy had broken no rules.

The cheering Gryffindor team hoisted Hermy on their shoulders and carried her towards the Great Hall, where she jumped up and hugged Jamie with glee. The room filled with cheers at the embrace of the young couple, and fell into silence as Dumbledore collected the young couple.

"Come, please," Dumbledore twinkled. "Please continue your celebrations."

Shouts of excitement again filled the air as Hermy and Jamie reluctantly followed Dumbledore.

"Hermy, your parents have given permission for you to join Jamie, for moral support tonight," he advised.

The young couple trailed behind Dumbledore as he led the way to his office. A smiling Sirius Black, looking healthier and happier greeted Jamie with a hug, and shook Hermy's hand.

"Congratulations! You fly like you have been riding that broom for years; no one would realise that you are a Muggleborn and a total newbie to this sport. You caught the Snitch on your very first game," Sirius said with excitement. "You get to spend the night away at my house. It is nothing fancy, but is mostly harmless."

Sirius did not see Jamie and Hermy exchange nervous glances; it was a small thing that could potential reveal their secret. Had anyone noticed Hermy's strangely advanced proficiency at flying given her background. Had anyone notice that their mannerisms and syntax were strangely advanced. Almost as if they were using Legilimency, they came to the conclusion that it would be better to, if anyone pointed this out, to never admit to anything and to just go with the flow.

He continued, not noticing the non verbal communication, "We are taking the Floo, which is a magical way of travelling by fire!"

Again, the oblivious Sirius did not notice the non-verbal communication as Hermy and Jamie rolled their eyes at his excitement and said in a somewhat patronising manner, "Take a small handful out. Throw the powder into the fire and enunciate; speak clearly. The Floo address is 12 Grimmauld Place."

Hermy and Jamie followed Sirius, one at a time, into Dumbledore's fireplace, shouting out the address. Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle as he slumped into the comfortable arm chair and mused.

He thought to himself "They do well with adventure. They need to attempt to breach the corridor's defenses. A challenge is needed. On Halloween perhaps."

Dumbledore smiled as he thought of the perfect plan, and the perfect person to blame it on. He went to bed that night with dreams of fame and attention filling his head.


	15. The Truth is Revealed

**Author's Note** : I only updated the story last night, but due to a rather stupid mistaken in continuity, I had to edit another chapter. I have finished writing the story and almost finished editing it. Again, thanks to those of you who are reviewing and helping me. Thanks to people who are giving me "warm and fuzzies" in the form of email notifications of likes and followers. I have had a bad day at work (despite my lack of writing ability, I teach Maths) and it makes me feel good to see the notifications.

Misadventures in Time Travelling

Chapter 15 **The Truth is Revealed**

Hermy tumbled out the fireplace, falling at the feet of a grinning Sirius, who held out his hand and helped her up gallantly.

"Welcome to the House of Black!" he said with hesitation. "While I was away, my mother died and I inherited this house, built with money gained from evil and dark magic."

Hermy and Jamie looked at each other, in pretended confusion and seeing this, Sirius hurriedly continued, "My family… were not traditionally aligned with the light."

Jamie and Hermy exchanged glance; they needed to talk to Sirius. It was time to reveal their big secret for the first time.

"Sirius, we need to tell you something," Jamie said gravely. "You have to promise not to tell anyone."

Sirius nodded with confusion, replying, "You can tell me anything. It is ok that you two are together! You are young, but…"

"No…" Jamie interrupted. "It is so much more than that. We need you to swear an Unbreakable vow. We promise you that this is needed."

"If it is that crucial… I guess I will do it."

"I will be the bonder," offered Hermy.

The trio made their way into the well-lit kitchen, as Hermy and Jamie marveled at the cleanliness of the once dark and dreary room.

"Promise that you will not communicate ANYTHING that we tell you tonight by any means- voice, written, using gestures… to anyone," urged Hermy.

Jamie and Sirius stood facing each other with solemn looks on their faces. They held out their wands as Hermy waved hers on top and Sirius spoke.

"I solemnly swear on my magic, and on my life that I will not reveal anything told or shown to me tonight to anyone. I will only communicate this to Hermy and Jamie."

A blue light emerged from Hermy's wand and connected the witch and two wizards. The two witches and one wizard could feel the touch of magic as it had solidified their bond. The vow had worked; Sirius could no longer reveal their secret.

"Sirius, sit down, we have much to say. Please stay until we are finished this is difficult. Really difficult."

They sat down at the kitchen table with a glass of water in front of each of them. Hermy and Jamie held hands, sitting on one side of the table while Sirius sat on the opposite side, watching them.

"We are not who you think we are. We are but we are not really I guess. No wait…" Hermy stammered in confusion as Sirius looked on with his eyebrows raised. "Why didn't we plan this?"

"Umm… Have you ever seen the Muggle movie, Back to the Future?" Hermy asked.

Sirius grew even more confused and scratched his head, "Movie? Back to the Future?"

Jamie rolled his eyes and looked at Sirius directly, saying "We are from the future. We came from a world in which Voldemort came back and killed everyone. We escaped just in the knick of time."

Sirius, true to form started laughing, barely able to utter the words "Nice try! Really… what do you need to tell me? You Know Who is NOT something to be joke about."

Still laughing, Sirius looked Jamie in the eye and stopped as he saw pain and hurt hidden in the depths of the emerald eyes.

Hermy softly replied, "It is true. We know things about you and the Marauders that we shouldn't."

"We know that you, James and the traitor became Animagi to help Lupin through the full moon. You and James tricked Snape into following Lupin in the passage from the Willow on the night of the full moon."

Sirius snorted, "Anyone could know that!"

Jamie continued sadly, "No one has told us anything about you or James. You moved in with James after you were kicked out. You were with practically every girl in the school apart from Lily. Your name, along with Andromeda Tonks was blasted off the family tree. You hate Kreacher the Elf. Your Marauder name is Padfoot, the Grim, and you were joined by Prongs the stag, Wormtail the rat and Moony the wolf. You created the Map…"

Hermy whispered, "You once told me, saying that no one else knew. You were the one who finally got James and Lily together. You stole his invisibility cloak and waited for them to walk down the corridor in seventh year on their rounds as Head Boy and Head Girl. You were going to play a prank but stopped when you saw them kiss for the first time. You said that you had never seen James look at anyone like that…."

Sirius slumped at the table, and summoned a bottle of Firewhiskey from the pantry. He took a long gulp straight from the bottle and said with sadness, "He had always boasted before and after his conquests… On that night I knew that he was meant to be with Lily."

"We are sorry, but it is not just the time travelling," Jamie said grimly, taking the bottle from Sirius. "This is somewhat awkward to say, but…"

As she hesitated, Hermy continued, "Something went very wrong. We were reborn in the wrong bodies. I am actually Harry and Jamie is Hermione."

Sirius sat straight, eyes moving frantically between the pair.

To their dismay, he guffawed with laughter, barely choking out, "James' SON a girl and a random GIRL is now my Harry."

"The ultimate trick," he said with wonder in his voice. "James would have LOVED the irony. His only son, a girl."

"Wait a moment!" Hermy said in anger as she stood up and stormed out the room, slamming the door behind her.

"STAY here, you insensitive BUFFOON," admonished Jamie.

Sirius sat and waited for an hour for the two to return. He was confused and felt guilty over his over-reaction but it was too much; too much had happened. He was lost in his thoughts and did not notice Hermy entering the room, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I have always had a temper, but have largely managed to control it in this timeline," she said quietly.

Sirius nodded, "I am sorry. I will keep as quite as possible. Tell me what happened before, in the last timeline."

Sirius fiddled with a paper serviette as Hermy and Jamie continued their story. He saw the closeness of the pair, and despite their physical differences saw Lily and James in their mannerisms and obvious care for each other.

Hermy said softly and with sadness, "I grew up as the Dursley's house elf and Dudley's punching bag. I spent hours cleaning and cooking. Any mention of magic resulted in me being called a freak. I had no friends- Dudley scared them all off. I lived in a cupboard, where I was banished for any bouts of accidental magic."

"At least this time, I had Hermy's parents who cared for me and fed me. I was not without love. The last time, no one believed or knew what Harry was going through; his family had them convinced that he was a juvenile delinquent. I think that there had to be magic involved; how else could a child be let to live with such neglect?" interjected Jamie.

"Uncle Vernon threw away all of my letters and Hagrid had to deliver it to me in person. I was sleeping on the cold floor of a wooden shack when the door burst in, and long story short, he gave Dudley a tail and took me to collect my things."

Hermy stopped to take a breath and collect herself. Jamie put his arm around her shoulders and continued the story, "In our first year, we became friends when Harry and Ron rescued me by knocking out a mountain troll with its own club. Harry was the youngest Seeker in one hundred years. We completed the teachers' maze and rescued the Philosopher's Stone and Harry defeated Voldemort who was hiding on the back of Quirrell's head.

Sirius sat silent for the first time in his life, not daring to interrupt for fear of ruining their resolve to tell the story. His listened as the two alternated the telling of the story, barely registering who was speaking.

"Second year a house elf called Dobby tried to stop me from going to Hogwarts. His efforts met that my aunt and uncle locked me in my bedroom with bars on the window. They starved me, feeding me once per day."

"He was rescued by Ron and his twin brothers. Harry and Ron missed the train when Dobby closed the gate to Platform 9 ¾ and flew Arthur Weasley's flying car, crashing into the Whomping Willow."

"I discovered I was a Parseltongue that year during a duelling club. Students were petrified and they thought that I had opened the Chamber of Secrets. They got so many, including Hermione."

"Ron and Harry heard that a student had been taken into the chamber, Ginny Weasley. They went after her, followed by Lockhart who tried to Obliviate them, but erased his own memory. Harry went into the chamber alone, was bitten by the Basilisk and healed by the Phoenix, and killed the Basilisk with Gryffindor's sword."

"That is the least of it unfortunately. When I got down there, a semi-solid wraith was waiting at Ginny's feet. It was Tom Riddle. He had come out of a diary and disappeared only when I stabbed it with the Basilisk fang that almost killed me."

They stopped, as Sirius had walked around the table and embraced both Hermy and Jamie in a huge hug.

"I am so sorry for both of you. Do you need a break?" he asked gently.

"We need to continue, but will speed it up."

Sirius sat down again and started shredding the paper serviette as he listened to the story. Hermy and Jamie spoke in robotic voices, almost overcome by emotion and fighting to merely continue voicing their story.

"Third year was so much easier. Lupin was our first competent Defense teacher and taught us a lot. You escaped that year and had come to the school to capture Pettigrew. We ended up in the Shrieking Shack together on the night of the full moon, and Snape rescued us after Lupin transformed. Fudge took you to receive the Kiss. We travelled back in time and Harry saved you and his future self from a hundred Dementors using the Patronus charm."

"One hundred… at age 13? Grown wizards cannot do that!" Sirius exclaimed.

"That is me… the Boy wonder," Hermy said, rolling her eyes.

"Fourth year was really bad. The Dark Mark appeared at the World Cup. The Tri-Wizard Tournament was held at the school and Harry was selected as champion, the fourth champion. He was badly bullied- they hated him for stealing the thunder of the "real champion." He did really well; flew a broom to steal from a dragon, used Gillyweed to swim underwater for an hour and rescue his hostage. The third task…"

"A Death Eater had put my name in the cup and turned it into a Port Key. The Death Eater was impersonating Mad Eye, our Defense teacher…"

"It was a horrific night. Cedric was killed by Voldemort when they arrived at a grave yard and Harry was forced to watch Voldemort being resurrected. His blood was used in the ceremony. He was tortured by Voldemort and escaped because of the twin wands."

"Mine and Voldemort's wands both had a core from the same Phoenix."

"When the wands connected, they had no effect on one another; Priori Incantatem took place and the wraiths of those killed by Voldemort appeared."

"That year, they seemed to believe me, but I was made to be a laughing stock… The Boy who LIED. That filled the newspapers, a constant joke. That summer two Dementors came after me and my cousin and the Ministry threatened to expel me for using underage magic. I barely escaped."

"Delores Umbridge was our Defense teacher that year. In our OWL year, we did nothing but read from the textbook. She bullied Harry and used an illegal Blood Quill in detention. We started a Defense club; Dumbledore's Army to teach ourselves in private, along with 20 or so others."

"She found out and passed all of these ridiculous restrictions and got Dumbledore fired. Voldemort sent Harry messages through their connection and we went to the Ministry via Thestral to rescue you. Long story short, you came to rescue us and fell through the Veil."

Sirius shook his head, wanting to ask for details but resisted the temptation as he knew that any interruption to the flow of the story could mean that it might stop.

"Sixth year. Snape was our Defense teacher and Dumbledore gave Harry private lessons about details that could result in Voldemort's defeat. At the end of the year, Snape killed Dumbledore, but did this at Dumbledore's request."

"Seventh year we went on a quest to get rid of Voldemort. Our more memorable moments that year included breaking into the Ministry and Gringotts, escaping on a Dragon. That year ended with the Last Battle, during which we travelled back in time."

Sirius shook his head, and poured three shots of Firewhiskey which were quickly downed by all three.

"We became aware as we were born again, realizing we were literally in the wrong bodies. I grew up in a loving home for once, while poor Jamie put up with the Dursleys. He was able to mitigate some of the affects using his previous knowledge."

"I was there, and like Hermy, remember every moment of the night James and Lily died."

"We both attempted to utilize our magic and using meditation and yoga, managed to teach ourselves to use it for basic charms. We met at primary school and my parents practically raised Jamie."

"Mum was convinced that we were geniuses, but didn't tell anyone because she wanted to shield us from attention. She taught us muggle school work and we had finished our GSCE's by the time we started at Hogwarts, and were well on our way to our A-Levels."

"When Hermy got her letter, McGonagall took me too, and we stocked up on basic and advanced books and some rather interesting potion ingredients. We studied like crazy and spent months perfecting this one potion that had long lasting effects."

Sirius looked on in concern as the two time travelers grinned and POP. They transformed into their Animagi forms, which seemed to laugh as Sirius stood up and fell onto the floor as he tripped on his chair. The owl perched on Sirius' heaving chest while the excitable Border Collie licked his face.

After he had calmed. Sirius sat up and absent mindedly pet the dog with one hand, while stroking the owl's head with his other.

"YES. You need to take over as the New Marauders! I am so proud! Oh and you never mentioned, what did you do on your quest?" he asked curiously, thinking that the worst was over.

Hermy and Jamie gulped and gestured for Sirius to remain sitting on the floor. They sat cross legged and Hermy put her hand on Sirius' knee.

"What do you know about Horcruxes?"

"That they are bad?" Sirius answered with growing trepidation.

The Black family had long been known for its' fascination and accomplishment with the Dark Arts. It had been taught, at least on a basic level, explicitly to the Black sons and daughters from an early age and the Black library had previously contained a great number of tomes featuring the subject. Horcruxes had been mentioned on a passing basis one night, in little detail and Sirius had had troubles sleeping after overhearing this conversation.

Jamie continued grimly "When a witch or wizard commits murder, a ritual can be performed which splits their soul in two. One part remains while the last can be stored in an object. It is truly horrific and reprehensible."

Sirius gulped and nervously asked, "So Voldemort made one? He then came back and you had to find this one part?"

"No. He made seven in that timeline. He used a snake, Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's diadem, the resurrection stone, Slytherin's locket, his own diary… and Harry."

Sirius started crying silently as Hermy continued with difficulty, "In the last timeline, I had to walk into the forest and be killed. That part of Voldemort died, and with it the last Horcrux. In this timeline, the goblins removed it. Somehow, I was still the Horcrux. Despite the different bodies, the magic knew."

"We have gone as far as we can. We have killed the Basilisk, for its fangs. We have gotten rid of Harry's Horcrux, the diary, the diadem and the snake has not yet been made. This leaves the locket, the ring and the cup. We need you. We need an adult wizard."

Sirius sniffed and replied, "Anything to kill that bastard who killed James and Lily, as well as too many others."

"Your brother died taking back one of them; the locket and it is somewhere in this house. The Cup should be in the Lestrange vault. You are now the head of House Black and legally have the right to seize her property as you are still in control of her. The vault is in her name, and houses her share of the Black fortune. You have the right to swap items for equal value. The ring is more difficult as we need a curse breaker. We want to get all of them before the end of the year so when we face Quirrellmort again, Voldemort will die for good."

Sirius nodded sadly and unashamedly wiped tears from his face as they searched for the locket. "I have not thrown anything out, but it could be anywhere! Kreacher had a tendency to steal things."

"Where is he?"

Sirius scoffed, "As soon as he heard the blood traitor was now the head he, err, killed himself."

The trio searched the house from top to bottom. After seeing that it was not in Kreacher's old room, they looked made their way to the attic, where the lazy Sirius and Lupin had stashed the unwanted, potentially cursed items.

Remembering that, they could have once seen a locket in a cabinet, they focused their search on the many cabinets in the attic. After being attacked by various animated object and avoiding a swarm of Doxies, the locket was found and stuffed in a specially prepared bag.

"We cannot get rid of it here. Can you go to Gringotts and speak to Griphook? Read what is written on this parchment; you as Head of the House are replacing goods found in the vault…"

"I will do that after I drop you at Hogwarts. What about the stone?"

"It is cursed and will attack you… killing you if you put it on. It is under the old cottage in Little Hangleton. We will go with you to Gringott's during holidays to speak to the goblins about helping us with this."

"Sirius… be careful around Dumbledore. Something is very fishy. He never bothered to check up on Jamie at the Dursleys despite surely knowing that they would hate him for being magic and saw the Letter addressed to the Cupboard Under the Stairs. He did not tell Jamie about his parents or significance in the Wizarding World, so in theory Jamie would have arrive totally ignorant. We have caught him attempting to read our minds on numerous occasions this year."

"There are a lot of other little things that do not add up... Please be careful and learn Occulumency or improve your skills as much as possible."

Sirius looked wistfully at the couple climbing the stairs and fell asleep on the floor after finishing the rest of the Firewhiskey.

\- PAGE BREAK -

The next morning, Sirius awoke with a splitting headache as the roosters next door crowed. He grumpily took a Hangover potion and despite it not kicking in yet, clomped upstairs to wake up his two charges. After trying three bedrooms without finding either of them, he finally slammed the door to his brother's bedroom open with a bang.

He saw Jamie and Hermy cuddling in bed and with a roar, picked up Jamie by the collar, shouting "That is MY god- err, daughter in MY HOUSE. What do you have to say for yourself."

Jamie froze while Hermy attempted to talk Sirius down.

"Put him down Sirius! Listen to us talk before you react!" she pleaded.

Sirius put Jamie down, but clutched his ear and dragged him down the stairs, practically throwing Jamie onto the couch in the sitting room.

"Explain yourself," Sirius ordered with a menacing tone, with his arm crossed and a stern look on his face.

"First of all, we get how bad this looks! But remember, we are not actually eleven and twelve. Counting the time travel, and when Hermione used the Time Turner in third year, he is closer to 31, and I am 29! You are not even five years older than us," Hermy said in an attempt to placate Sirius.

Sirius unfolded his arms, placing them on his hips and growled, "Not. Helping…"

"We both have nightmares. We have seen so much that it comes back to haunt us. Sleeping, which is the only thing that happens, together is the only thing that stops the nightmares. Without it, our sleep is broken by images of torture, screaming, and death of so many friends."

Sirius' face softened, "I am sorry. But if you do anything to my God daughter. Wait. This is bloody confusing. Who is who? Somehow it made more sense when I was drunk."

"Don't even bother thinking too much. We get confused as well sometimes, but tend to think of our souls rather than our physical bodies."

Sirius thoughtfully said, "So you had to get used to the different, erm, organs? Do I need to give you the talk?"

"It is not something that we think overly much about. We are too young for proper relationships and even if we were ready for it, it would seem creepy and wrong to be with someone who was physically close to our age and even more so to be with someone close to our mental age…"

Silently the trio ate breakfast and returned to Hogwarts, with Sirius cheerfully greeting Dumbledore and offering to bring back a special bottle to celebrate his good health when he returned that evening. For all of Dumbledore's great mind, he did not recognize this as an odd thing to do- he honestly thought that Sirius was overwhelmed with gratitude towards the amazing, illustrious leader of the Light

\- PAGE BREAK -

Hermy and Jamie waited nervously for Sirius to return with the Cup. They snapped at their friends and felt so guilty that they offered to be used as target practices for the impromptu study session that afternoon. Sirius finally arrived at Hogwarts before dinner, bearing a bottle of 1800 Old Ogden's Firewhiskey and a mysterious box.

"Thank you, old friend" he said gratefully as he handed the bottle to Dumbledore. "You don't mind if I say goodbye to the kids before I go?"

Dumbledore, pleased with his gift, agreed with his eyes twinkly. Sirius found the young couple and followed them to the Room of Requirement.

"Can we destroy it safely here?" he asked nervously as Hermy paced back and forth.

He was surprised to see a door suddenly appear. This was one secret of Hogwarts that the Marauders had not discovered.

They entered the simple, bare room and placed the locket on the ground.

"Sirius, I think it needs to be you," said Hermy as she gave Sirius dragonhide glove and then a Basilisk fang which dripped with venom. "It will be brutal. You will hear things that will make you want to die. But… it has to be you. Your brother gave his life for the locket and died, with you thinking he was a traitor. Avenge his death. Stab it as soon as I open it."

Hermy hissed, and the locket sprung open. Sirius could see ghostly images of James telling him that he had let Harry down, of his mother reminding him of how useless he was and many more demons from his past. The air grew cold as he wrestled with his demons.

"NOW," Hermy screamed.

With a great force of will, Sirius emerged from his stupor and STABBED the locket with the fang, twisting and turning it. A noxious black entity was expelled, screaming as it dissipated. Hermy placed the Cup and repeated the process herself.

The trio stayed still, recovering from the trauma and while Dumbledore was at dinner, unable to see their condition, Sirius left via the Floo and the others went to bed. Jamie and Hermy set wards on both of their beds and fell into a deep sleep.


	16. Halloween to Christmas

Mistaken Adventures in Time Travelling

Chapter 16 **Halloween to Christmas**

Hermy and Jamie made every attempt to seem normal in the few days leading to Halloween. On the night of the feast, they were noticeably absent and upon seeing this, Dumbledore approached their year mates.

"Where are the other two, it is not like them to miss a meal?" he asked, with a concerned voice.

Neville, with sadness in his eyes, whispered "It is the 10th anniversary of Jamie's parent's death. He realized that after classes and is off in the girl's bathroom with Hermy. He said that he could grieve in peace there."

Dumbledore thanked Neville solemnly, and as he left smiled. Jamie and Hermy would fall into his trap quite easily.

The tables groaned with food and with lurid, over the top, decorations taking pride of place. Students ate greedily at the feast, taking little time to be grateful for the spread; no one even thought of the hard work put into preparing such a large amount of food.

Only Ron seemed to be concerned with Harry and Hermy's absence and after being unable convince the others to leave the feast, left to look for them. As soon as he had left, a panicking Quirrell ran into the room screaming.

"A troll in the dungeon, a troll in the dungeon… Thought you ought to know," he screamed, promptly fainting.

The Great Hall descended into chaos as students fought to push their way out of the Hall and run to safety. They calmed down only when Dumbledore stood on the table.

He held his wand to his chin and calmly, but firmly said, "STOP and CALM DOWN. Follow your prefects out of the room, to your Common Rooms. The Feast will continue down there."

The room emptied with some order, and in the chaos, only one man had noticed that Quirrell had gotten up from the floor. The teachers left to search for the troll, leaving the Hall empty, the half-eaten food and pushed over chairs proving to be an eerie scene.

Meanwhile, Ron had come across Jamie and Hermy fighting the troll. Having expected that someone would mostly likely see them, the two time travelers had restricted themselves to basic first year spell. They did not expect Ron to actually use the levitation charm to fell the troll for a second time.

THUD. As the troll fell, the group of teachers ran to the trio, breathing heavily as they exerted themselves far beyond what they were accustomed to. With white lips, McGonagall glared at the trio as Snape limped to the troll and performed unheard spells.

"What on Earth were you thinking?" asked McGonagall with cold fury in her voice. "You could have been killed! Why were you not in your Common Room with the others?"

Bravely, a shaking Ron stepped forwards and nervously said, "We did not know there was a troll! Hermy and Jamie had never come to the Feast and I needed to check that they were ok. None of the teachers, apart from Dumbledore noticed."

In a small voice, Jamie added, "It has now been ten years since my parents died. I was upset and did not want anyone to see me. Hermy was trying to comfort me."

As Jamie finished, he allowed a tear to roll down his face and McGonagall's face softened instantly.

"We all miss them Jamie, and it must seem horrible to mark this day with a holiday. 10 points to Gryffindor for taking care of a fellow student. You were lucky tonight. Please go back to the Common Room," she said gently. "Severus, no comment… Don't even try to say anything tonight."

The trio walked back to the packed Common Room, which was full of people finishing their food. They looked at each other, and grabbed plates, seemingly too embarrassed to say anything else. From that night, Ron became closer to the time travelers. There are **somethings you can't share without ending up liking each other and knocking out a mountain troll is one of them**.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore was in his office. His plan had worked. He hoped that soon the Boy wonder and his lackeys would take the next step and go after the Stone.

\- PAGE BREAK -

One the first day of November, Sirius opened a letter while eating his morning porridge and sat reading, the porridge falling off his spoon onto his lap as he was transfixed by the contents.

 _Hi Sirius!_

 _It is really good being able to write to someone about the stuff that happens here. I have never got to do that before_.

 _Please do not worry too much, but we had a bit of a run in earlier tonight with a mountain troll. We are not sure how it happened, but Jamie and I skipped the Feast, because we did not want to face seeing everyone celebrate the 10-year anniversary of the demise of You-Know-Who._

 _We found the Mountain troll in the corridor as we were wandering a bit aimlessly; we were going to get food from the kitchen. We shot spell after spell at it, but they would not penetrate the troll's hide. Ron Weasley came and rescued us by using a spell to use its own club to knock it out!_

 _There is no need to worry- we are all safe and no one was injured at all!_

 _Hermy_

Sirius finished reading the messy hand writing and got up suddenly, his chair falling behind him. He threw a handful of powder, shouting "Hogsmeade- the Three Broomsticks."

A sweeping Madam Rosmerta screamed in surprise, and held her hand to her chest, breathing heavily.

"Do not do that to me! I thought I told you last time not to EVER do that again," she huffed.

She was surprised to merely see Sirius nod in apology and stride out the pub, angrily walking towards Hogwarts. After a short time, Sirius walked through the gates of Hogwarts, wanting to make this visit official enough to avoid any of the secret tunnels.

Dumbledore groaned as Sirius stormed into his office, having guessed the newly changed password.

"DUMBLEDORE…," he shouted, meeting the gaze of the old wizard. "My god-son and his friends were attacked by a bloody Mountain troll and you did not see fit to let me know!"

Dumbledore, despite being annoyed by Sirius interrupting his nap and tired after the events of the night before, answered him calmly, "My dear boy. They are fine; you do not need to worry. They are in class now, so you cannot see them, but please trust me! We notify legal guardians whenever something serious happens."

Sirius' eyes narrowed as Dumbledore put a slight note of emphasis on legal.

He spat out, "They. Almost. Died. Facing. A. Mountain. Troll…."

Sirius left the office, slamming the door and leaving the castle as soon as possible. Dumbledore's habitual friendly grandfatherly appearance melted. Interference from an overly protective guardian – not guardian, friend, was not something factored into his original plan. He needed to watch this situation closely.

Moments later an angry Sirius walked into the Ministry, holding a copy of Jamie's parent's will and filed paper with two separate departments.

\- PAGE BREAK -

In the days leading to the Christmas holidays, Hermy and Jamie attempted to spend more time with Ron outside of the study group and class and started to rekindle their former friendship. It was difficult to deal with Ron's immaturity; he was the first person their physical age that they had made a decent attempt to converse. On many a night the trio could be found playing Wizarding chess, still a futile attempt.

Their routine of practice and studied continued. Their study group, apart from Neville, had mastered the disarming charm, basic shield, and the stupefy charm and were working on strength and focus, and Transfiguration. Neville was doing better; he had some success, but had not yet mastered any spells fully. He was looking forward to potentially getting a new wand during the holidays.

Hermy was grateful to avoid playing in the cold, stinging rain like Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and watched their performance keenly, attempting to draw up a plan for their game after Christmas. The Quidditch game lasted for hours as the players were barely able to see the Snitch through the snow.

One morning in mid-December, the inhabitants of the castle woke up to find it surrounded by several feet of snow. Owls had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid after facing the dangerous conditions. Anyone walking outside had to be aware of the possibility of being hit by snowballs, especially the ones enchanted by the Weasley twins.

The day arrived for the Hogwarts Express to take students back home and chaos filled the old castle. Hermy could not remember leaving via the Hogwarts express for Christmas every before. She and Jamie joined the overly excited students in line to board carriages to take them to catch the Hogwarts.

"Jamie! It is not safe out there," Dumbledore said puffing as he recovered from the run from the castle doors. "You need to stay here; you may return to the Dursleys for the summer holidays."

Jamie and Hermy laughed inwardly as they gazed upon the meddling headmaster's twinkling blue eyes. They were careful to let only images of past Christmases fill their mind. For Jamie, this meant an early day for cooking Christmas lunch and being verbally abused. Dumbledore's twinkly eyes dimmed, as did his hopeful expression, after invading Jamie's mind.

"Professor! I get to have a real Christmas… WITH a family! For the first time!" Jamie said excitedly, watching Dumbledore's shoulders slump. "Mr Black is letting me spend Christmas with him. He actually managed to get the Dursleys to sign the form; McGonagall's got it."

The two time travelers smirked on the inside, as they outwardly looked happy and free. Jamie and Hermy skipped away and entered the train, escaping the meddling old goat. They had a carriage to themselves, and spent the long trip back sleeping, cuddling into each other. They needed their rest- they had a big night in front of them after they got back.

An upset Dumbledore made his way to the castle. He wondered… was there a way to recover?


	17. An Eventful Christmas

Misadventures in Time Travelling

Chapter 17 **An Eventful Christmas Holiday**

The Hogwarts train sped its way through the English countryside, bringing with it a load of eager students, happy for the break. Hermy and Jamie were no exception to this rule, but were happy for a different reason. They were finally going to be able to destroy the final Horcrux, giving them the opportunity to go after Voldemort for good. They blissfully spent their time laughing and joking, and playing games with their friends.

Little did they know that the escaped Wormtail had made the long journey to the Hogwarts castle to meet with a certain professor. Little did they know that capturing Wormtail early would result in one big change that would affect their future plans.

\- PAGE BREAK -

Hermy and Jamie disembarked the train at Kings Cross, and pushing through the crowds of people ran to hug Sirius, who was picking them up for the busy Dan and Emma Granger.

"Damn Dumbledore. Was he always like this?" asked Sirius with anger in his voice.

Hermy scoffed, nodding yes.

"Are we off to the bank now?" Jamie asked, cutting off Sirius who looked like he was about to start ranting again.

"And then to my parent's house?" added Hermy.

Sirius nodded and the trio wended their way through the crowd of excited parents hugging their reluctant children, and exited the station through one of the fire places lining wall opposite the track.

"Leaky Cauldron," each yelled individually as they stepped in and disappeared in a burst of green flame.

The old bar tender stood wiping tables with an old cloth. He barely looked up as the trio fell into the bustling and noisy room. Amidst the chaos of a typical Friday night, as witches, wizards and other Beings drank their troubles away, he did not see the famous duo, and the unknown Muggleborn, leave the pub through his back court yard.

Diagon Alley, even at this late hour, was still bustling with Christmas shoppers and returning school children. The colourful alley was lit by gas lanterns attached magically to the edge of buildings and was full of laughter and joy. Sirius, Jamie and Hermy strode down the Alley purposefully, going to Gringotts to complete the first stage of their mission.

Given that it was so late, Gringotts was virtually empty but for the multitudes of Goblins working behind counters and closed doors. Hermy headed for the nearest desk and spoke the scowling goblin, who sat on a high stool looking down at her.

"Greetings, honoured goblin," she said, bowing deeply.

The goblin fell of his stool at the site of a witch treating a goblin with such respect. He climbed back up and gestured using a long bony finger for Hermy to continue.

"We have important business tonight. Might we please be able to speak to Griphook, our esteemed account manager?"

The goblin nodded his ascent and disappeared through a back door, appearing moments later with a curious, yet still grumpy Griphook.

Jamie bowed and greeted the goblin with a smile, "Griphook, it is good to see you again. We need to speak to you about the matter we discussed last year in September."

Griphook grew grim as he nodded and lead the group into a well-lit private room. They waited, and Griphook appeared with another goblin, resplendent in battle worn armour. The goblin exuded authority, and despite being so short he looked down his noses at the humans.

Griphook said to the trio, "This is the leader of this branch of Gringotts, Daggerfast. His family runs the global banking system."

The trio fell at Daggerfast's feet in a deep bow. It was an honour to meet Daggerfast; he very rarely met with goblins let alone with the usually rude and inconsiderate magical humans.

Griphook was pleased with their show of respect and continued, "I have let Daggerfast know of the situation. He knows about the Dark containers of his soul."

"If he wins, he will not stop at ridding the world of any non-pureblood humans. He would soon move onto Goblins and magical creatures like centaur," Daggerfast said with confidence. "The Goblin nation is willing to join with your group, just your group."

Hermy nodded slowly, her mind working through the ways in which Daggerfast could use agreement with his statement to trick them. It was worth it.

She answered Daggerfast, "We accept. As a small gesture of thanks, we would like to give Vault 1345 to the Goblin Nation."

Jamie and Hermy had set aside a vault using the proceeds from selling the Basilisk parts to cover this expense.

"Honoured Goblin, we need help to retrieve one of the Dark containers of HIS soul," requested Jamie. "The objected is cursed and likely to be hidden under a multitude of wards and we do not have the skills needed."

Daggerfast stroked his beard thoughtfully and finally replied, "I will need one day to come up with a solution. An owl will be sent to your residence to notify you. Morning after tomorrow morning."

The three supplicants left the chamber, bowing. They left the building into the dark Winter air. Hermy and Jamie looked at each other, as they waited for the perfect moment to pull their first prank on Sirius. They stopped walking suddenly and disapparated with a loud CRACK.

"Bloody hell," Sirius muttered. "Will they ever tell me everything? I cannot even tell anyone."

Sirius turned and followed the two time travellers to where he hoped they would be; the Granger residence.

"Do not ever do that to me AGAIN. I will ground you both if you every wonder off like that again," practically shouted.

Emma Granger, after hearing this exchange from behind the closed door joined in, "Hermione Jean Granger. How dare you wander off after Mr Black was kind enough to take you home! Oh, and thank you Mr Black."

Sirius nodded, and watched as Emma had forcefully pushed Hermy inside, slamming the door. He held Jamie's hand and with a twisting feeling they reappeared on the door step to 12 Grimmauld Place.

\- PAGE BREAK -

Two days later, a quiet Sirius snuck down the stairs towards the kitchen. The house was unusually quiet as Sirius sipped his morning tea, continually looking towards the open window, waiting for an owl. His hands shook as he attempted to read the morning paper, but his eyes scanning the same paragraph repeatedly.

The previous days had been tense. Jamie was on edge waiting for the letter from the goblins, and without Hermy had no one to anchor him. The nights were full of screaming as his tenseness translated to restless nights for both Jamie and Sirius. Sirius had had no sleep as he had jumped up to hold Jamie and rock him back to sleep.

Sirius shook his head as he remembered his own troubles. For 10 long years he had suffered in the dank, cold Azkaban. Dementors had made him remember the worst memories, but he had been able to escape into Padfoot to shield himself. Hermy and Jamie had not had that. They had endured abuse, and still suffered from nightmares of past battles. Hermy and Jamie had looked evil directly in the face and had won… time after time. It was a miracle that they were still functioning.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

Sirius jumped, spilling his tea on the table. He got up and opened the front door, to a slightly confused looking Bill Weasley.

"Sirius Black?"

"Yes…"

Sirius lead Bill through the hallway, gesturing for him to sit in a comfortable armchair in front of the roaring fire. The two men stared at each other as the fire crackled in the background.

"I have been sent here by the goblins for a job. They told me that you would give me the details," Bill said with trepidation as he ran his hands through his long red hair, playing with his earring as he did so.

Sirius pasted a serious look on his face as he looked Bill in the eye. "If we are to even tell you half of what is going on, you need to make a vow to never repeat what we say. I am assuming that you can hide your thoughts."

Bill chewed the inside of his cheek, thinking carefully. "I have made a vow to serve the goblins and will do almost anything that they ask. How do I know that you are not planning on doing anything illegal?"

Sirius took his wand and held it in front of him. "I, Sirius Black, vow on my magic and life that what I am asking Bill Weasley to do is for the good of mankind and not illegal."

A flash of light enveloped Sirius. A shocked Bill looked as Sirius then waved his wand, casting the Lumos charm and he too held out his wand. "I, Bill Weasley, vow to keep secret that which is mentioned in this room today."

A second flash of light filled the room, momentarily blinding the two men. Sirius said grimly, "This is not my story to tell. I need you to wait."

Sirius left the room and Bill waited on edge. He unconsciously rocked back and forth, not noticing when Jamie slipped into the room moments after Sirius left. Bill stared into the fire, not knowing why he was feeling chills down his spine. Bill had seen a lot of interesting curses and wards within his time as a curse breaker. He had never felt such a sense of foreboding before.

Sirius reappeared with Hermy in tow.

"This is their story. Listen. The fate of mankind rests on your shoulders. I will tell you later why they are here, but the upcoming task is much more urgent."

"Sit down Bill, we have a story to tell," directed Jamie. "You will need it."

Hermy sat and gently asked, "What do you know of Horcruxes?"

Bill frowned and said slowly, "Evil. Created by murder and greed by witches or wizards who want to extend their lives. It makes them almost invincible."

Jamie sat down next to Hermy and leant forward. "Voldemort made Horcruxes. Six of them. We cannot tell you how we know and wish not to. It is a painful story."

Bill sat thinking and gradually full understanding of what Jamie had revealed came to him. The two time travellers and Sirius, watched as a light clicked in Bill's eyes.

He shouted, "HORCRUXES. As in a plural the bloody dark prat made more than one?"

Hermy nodded grimly, replying "Yes. He made six. A diary, cup, diadem, locket, snake, ring and… Jamie."

Bill cursed, and started pacing back and forth, swearing rapidly and somewhat impressively under his breath. Despite their trepidation and seriousness, they could not help but exclaim quietly.

"It was BILL who taught the twins to swear?"

Bill calmed slightly and they discussed the task ahead of them.

"Why do you need me for the ring?"

"It has been protected by dark prat himself. We worry that we would not be able to break the wards or notice any dark curses protecting it."

"We believe that there is wards around the property, and curses around the object itself. We will need you to take care of it."

"It is a ring, perhaps buried in the dirt floor. You will feel tempted to put it on, but it will kill you. We can destroy the curse, but not until we get here."

"It is vital… DO NOT PUT THE RING ON."

The four comrades plotted until night fell. They went through everything. They discussed every permutation of their plan, thinking of solutions to every potential problem. They took breaks only for food. They knew they would need their strength for the upcoming drama.

\- PAGE BREAK-

Night had fallen as cracks disturbed the quietness outside a ramshackle hovel, isolated; surrounded on three sides by snow field fields, and on the other by a dark forest. Four figures stood at the fence, sticks raised as one waved his, muttering incantations methodically.

The tall red head whispered, "The wards were fairly nasty, but you can now go past the fence. STAY behind me."

He continued waving his wand, holding the other three back as his incantations increased in volume and intensity. As the final wards fell, an invisible barrier shimmered and then shattered. The group crept into the dark, dingy hovel with their wands outstretched, searching for disturbed ground. The darkness was spoiled only by the dimly lit Lumos charms.

"Here…"

Once more Bill took out his wand and waved it, muttering incantations in an ancient language. He used the wand to dig a hole in the ground, revealing a dusty wooden box. The group stood still as Bill checked for more curses.

Hermy used her wand to silently remove the lid from the box. Bill saw the ring and was entranced. He rushed forward, with eyes gleaming.

"STUPEFY," shouted Jamie as Bill fell, his outstretched arm inches from the wooden box.

Sirius and Jamie dragged Bill away from the box and awoke him. They held onto the struggling Bill from a distance and watched in anticipation as Hermy took out a dripping Basilisk fang from her bag and plunged the fang into the ring again and again. An oily black fog was released, screaming in a shrill cry. Hermy fainted, falling with a thud and dust filling the air.

With the Horcrux destroyed, Bill stopped struggling and was released. He rushed to help a stirring Hermy. Jamie picked up the box and after closing the ring inside of it, the four disappeared from the hovel, reappearing at 12 Grimmauld Place. It was still early when Hermy and Jamie were delivered to Hermy's house. Darkness fell early during Winter.

\- PAGE BREAK -

The last Horcrux was gone. Hermy and Jamie celebrated with a sleepover at Hermy's house, watching movies and eating Muggle chocolate. Neither of them had experienced this in the previous timeline; freaks were not allowed to watch TV and no one wanted to spend time with a freak, and no one liked spending time with a buck-toothed, bushy haired nerd.

Meanwhile, Sirius had his wish answered at last. He had someone who he could discuss his bizarre situation. He and Bill Weasley sat in the dining room at 12 Grimmauld Place, drowning their sorrows.

"They what?" said a slightly tipsy and very incredulous Bill.

Sirius slurred, "Fought Voldemort in first year, killed a Basilisk in 2nd, fought a 100 Dementors in third, won the TriWizard tournament in 4th and watched Voldemort come back… Errm, what else? Oh and fought the Ministry in 5th and did that thing in 6th and then dropped out."

Bill raised his bottle, and announced loudly, "To our two intrepid time travellers… May they never confuse us or go through that rubbish again!"

"One more thing… When they travelled back in time, they ended up in the wrong bodies…" Sirius moaned.

Their night of drunkenness continued until they passed out, waking late the next day with splitting headaches.

\- PAGE BREAK -

In the days leading up to Christmas, Jamie, Hermy and Sirius were on a high. Their nightmares all but disappeared as they celebrated their eventual victory. It seemed like the next day when Christmas arrived. Jamie awoke to pressure on his chest as the large black dog licked his face.

"Grrr… SIRUIS GET OFF OF ME," he yelled.

Sirius transformed back with a grin on his face, his head decorated with a wreath of tinsel. "God rest ye merry hippogriffs," he sang tunelessly, stopping as he was pelted with pillows. "It is your first REAL unstressful wizarding Christmas…"

Jamie grumpy from the early awakening, said shortly. "Sirius. Time travel. SEVEN Christmases in the last timeline… I'm only a couple of years younger than you, and much more mature…"

Sirius rumple Jamie's hair, laughing and imitating Jamie as he said. "Jamie. First Christmas outside of prison for TEN years. Who wins now?"

Jamie refused breakfast and was dragged to the Christmas tree where he stared at a pile of presents. He nervously handed a large, brightly wrapped present to Sirius, biting his lips nervously.

"We have thought about doing this for a while. Hermy had the idea in our fifth year, but you know…"

Sirius ripped apart the wrapping and fell silent. He stared at a wood carving of a stag, a dog and a wolf in a forest. Jamie leant over and tapped the carvings with his wands, muttering under his breath. The carvings began to move, frolicking through the forest, disappearing every now and again as they moved behind trees, bushes or rocks.

"Jamie…" Sirius started. "Thank. You."

Jamie grinned, and jumped onto Sirius, practically squeezing the breath out of Sirius as he hugged him. Wordlessly, Sirius handed an envelope to Jamie and watched him open it.

Jamie used the edge of a butter knife to open the envelope and slowly slid out the sheets of parchment. His brows furrowed as he read the papers, the text tiny and wordy. Jamie's mouth opened slowly as he came to full understanding of the contents.

Seeing his comprehension, Sirius rushed to explain. "It is not much. I know that you are not really my god-son, but you technically are and have grown up in hell because of my idiocy. You will never go back to those MUGGLES."

"I am now your official guardian. Magically and non-magically. The papers have been filed with the Muggles and with the Ministry.

Jamie and Sirius would never admit it, but they spent the next hour in an embrace, crying as they realised long held dreams. Sirius, had a family and was out of Azkaban. Jamie was out of the Dursleys at last and not even Dumbledore could return him.

Christmas was merry. It was spent with the Grangers who welcomed Sirius into their home with welcome arms, readily receiving advice from Sirius as to Wizarding traditions. It was the happiest Christmas day for a long time. The presents did not matter, but the presence of friends and family did. Sleep came readily that night for the time travellers, with pleasant dreams instead of nightmares. Hope and joy began to encroach again.

\- PAGE BREAK -

Dumbledore was not having the best Christmas. Jamie had slipped out of his hands. He had had to deal with countless arguments amongst the remaining students, straining to remain jovial as yet another prank of the Weasley twins against the Slytherins had to be dealt with. He fought to avoid the temptation of the bottle. He fought the temptation for days, yielding only on New Year's Eve after rescuing several first years, dressed as fairies, from being stuck at the top of the twelve Christmas trees lining the Great Hall.

\- PAGE BREAK -

Sirius and Jamie picked Hermy up for a New Year's Eve Party, late on the 31st of December.

"We would like to show Hermy some of our wizarding traditions. We will be safe and attending the party and rituals held by a good friend of mine; Augusta Longbottom. She is the matriarch of the Longbottom family and a real traditionalist," Sirius lied smoothly.

The Grangers let Hermy go, dressed in warm green velvet. They watched as Sirius took her by the arm, spinning on the spot and disappearing.

They reappeared in the snowy Hogsmeade, greeted by a warmly dressed, but frowning Jamie.

"Hurry! We do not have that long. It is almost time and we need to get ready. He has almost drunk the spiked alcohol."

They entered the old Hog's Head Inn on the outskirts of Hogsmeade and were greeted by a grumpy Aberforth. They ordered butter beers, claiming that their friends had been delayed resulting in the need to waste time. They drank the butter beers slowly, staring at the painting of the sad looking girl on the wall.

The trio walked out of the bar and towards Hogwarts. As they walked snowflakes fell, creating the perfect winter scene seen on Christmas cards throughout the world. At the edge of the town, they stopped.

Jamie waved his wand and Hermy was transfigured into a ghostly looking young woman. She was still corporeal but was grey with her edges blurred. A special charm mean that eyes could not settle on any one spot. Hermy was the ghostly image of the portrait on the wall behind the bar. She carried only her wand and

Sirius cast disillusionment charms on the trio and they mounted brooms, flying towards the castle. They used charms to unlock the doors and crept through the dark castles, stopping to avoid being heard by wondering ghosts and the wandering Filch.

They stopped at the Gargoyles. Hermy muttered the names of various sweets until the doorway was opened. They entered the office to find Dumbledore slumped on his desk, snoring. The disillusionment charm was lifted from Hermy

"Dumbledore…" she whispered with increasing volume. "Dumbledore…"

Dumbledore lifted his head from the desk, his eyes red and head foggy. He lifted his eyes, searching the room, still too sleepy to pick up his wand. He startled as he saw the ghost.

He gasped, "Ariana?"

The ghostly figure seemed to float from side to side with her arms crossed, looking at Dumbledore with disappointment.

"I did not mean to! It was an accident," he stuttered drunkenly. "I had to stop him for the greater good."

The ghostly figure watched as Dumbledore shrank back. It waited for him to continue.

"My dear Gellert turned against the cause!" he cried.

The ghostly figure said sadly, "My brother, you had failed me. I depended on you and look where that got me."

Dumbledore began to sob, and could only watch as his wand was somehow snatched by his seemingly incorporeal sister, disappearing as the ghostly figure did. The castle was disturbed by strange flashes, as Dumbledore lost controlling of his magic. His drunkenness meant that the disturbances were minor.

\- PAGE BREAK -

Hermy, Sirius and Jamie re materialised on the door step of Grimmauld place. They were disturbed of the ease in which they had relieved Dumbledore of the infamous wand and felt guilty.

"He has experienced so much loss!" moaned Jamie.

"I did not realise about his sister," said Sirius softly.

"Has he been pining for a long lost love? I never realised He and Grindelwald…"

Hermy said with resolution, "The Horcruxes are gone. The Hallows have been reunited. We can win. We just have to wait."

\- PAGE BREAK -

The next morning Dumbledore woke up with a splitting headache and a stomach in turmoil. He demanded a hangover potion and after drinking it realised his wand was gone.

The castle was woken by strange surges of magic that soon settled after Dumbledore fought to control himself. It had all happened so quickly that they could not find out what had happened.

….

AN I do realise that it is unrealistic that they would have gained allegiance of the wand so easily. It is my prerogative to do this. I do think that Dumbledore should have had more protections set up but hubris had gotten in the way.


	18. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note** : My apologies for the formatting on the original version; I have no idea how that happened; it did not look like that after I uploaded it. Thanks to the lovely readers who let me know!

Misadventures in Time Travelling

Chapter 19 **The Beginning of the End**

With high spirits Jamie and Hermy boarded the train back to Hogwarts. They would have to be on their guard for problems with Voldemort, but were ready to relax for the first time. The end was in sight. Too nervous to leave certain items in her trunk, Hermy wore a special Mokeskin bag around her neck with the three Hallows.

Hermy and Jamie were joined in their compartment by a confident Neville.

"Look! Gran was pretty impressed that I had found out about wand lore and after a bit of convincing took me to the Alley and bought me this wand!" he said excitedly, waving the wand about.

Hermy and Jamie congratulated Neville.

Hermy said thoughtfully, "Hey Neville, …"

"Yes?" he replied nervously.

Hermy said with a smirk, "You know how the twins got you last term?"

Neville nodded with nervousness and gestured for Hermy to continue.

"We have an idea. Over the break, Sirius helped us to brew a potion…"

The three friends talked and laughed for the rest of the journey, plotting their revenge on the self-proclaimed pranking kings of Hogwarts. They stuffed their faces with sweets from the trolley and happily conversed with passing first years, who were eager to resume defence lessons.

\- PAGE BREAK -

Students entering the Great Hall were greeted by a frowning Dumbledore, looking at them with his arms crossed from the front of the hall. Behind him, the other teachers sat, concerned about Dumbledore's mood change.

Little did they know that Dumbledore was scanning their minds, searching for the guilty one who had played the trick on him. His instincts had told him that the appearance of his long dead sister was nothing but a cruel, sick joke.

Dumbledore scanned the minds of Jamie and Hermy, discovering only a plan to get the Weasley twins. For the first time that evening, Dumbledore's characteristic twinkly eyes returned. Someone would be getting the twin terrors back.

Students filled their stomachs at yet another brilliant feast. After all present had had their fill, Dumbledore stood to make an announcement, his eyes twinkling in anticipation. He was not disappointed.

At the Gryffindor table, Hermy and Jamie held their wands under the table and non-verbally cast spells. Two invisible vials hovered over the twin's head and broke at one word. Another incantation was muttered. A cloud of smoke covered the twins, drawing the attention of all students.

Fred and George Weasley stood up; their robes transfigured into pink dresses with puffy pink sleeves. They climbed onto the table and started singing tunelessly.

"I love myself, I want you to love me,"

"When I feel down, I want you above me,"

"I search myself, I want you to find me,"

"I forget myself, I want you to remind me, …"

The occupants of the Great Hall watched on in morbid fascination as the twins finished singing the Divinyl's song "I touch myself…" Muggleborn and muggle raised students laughed especially hard, while despite being somewhat confused, students of a wizarding background still laughed.

Professors McGonagall and Snape found themselves temporarily unable to get up and stop the spectacle, while other professors seemed to enjoy the show.

At the end of the song a banner was unfurled above the Head Table, reading "The New Marauders are back…"

Audible groans were heard from the majority of the teaching staff while a strange gleam appeared in the eyes of the Weasley twins.

Their appearance suddenly changed back to normal and no one heard one of them whisper silently to the other, "Challenge accepted…"

\- PAGE BREAK -

A prank war, the likes of which had not been seen since the seventies, plagued the corridors of the Hogwarts castle. The twins were fighting with the Marauders for supremacy and the ultimate crown; pranking kings. Other students let the war continue, afraid that any contributions would result severe retaliation

The school was annoyed and entertained at the endless pranks. They watched as the colour of stone lining the entrance hall was changed in a pattern, to spell a rude word. They got used to casting Bubble head charms after numerous dung bombs were released. Students laughed at dinner one night when all teachers were changed into characters from Star Wars and at another where a silencing charm was cast, which resulted in total silence for three days.

Their imaginations were boundless. Teachers could not catch the twins at setting traps, nor could they gather any sort of proof or know who to watch for the New Marauders. Their only clue was that the perpetrators had links to the Muggle world as many pranks had their roots in that world. The simplest pranks consisted of invisible whoopy cushions on seats while more complex pranks referenced muggle movies or songs. Students were entertained by unwilling participants or suits of armour acting out scenes from movies such as Gone With the Wind, Snow White and Karate Kid.

The only place left sacred was the Quidditch pitch and stands during practice and games. Two weeks after term went back, Gryffindor won against Hufflepuff in a spectacularly short game. Their fears about Snape umpiring and interfering were put at rest after Hermy broke a new school record and caught the Snitch within 2 minutes.

Classes, Quidditch and the prank war continued until the Easter holidays. Hermy and Jamie were left at the school, along with a majority of staff and students.

\- PAGE BREAK -

The Italian restaurant on the outskirts of the town was full of happy, and slightly tipsy revellers. A large party of women, one wearing a bright pink hen's night sash, left the restaurant with a clatter and staggered through the almost empty streets. A young blonde women watched as the majority of the group climbed onto a large pink limo and waved her good byes as she turned to walk down a dark alley way.

The young woman took out a long wooden stick and dropped it as she was accosted by a man wearing a white mask and mysterious robes. Her heart sank as she realised who this man worked for, but she did not have a chance to fight back.

"NOOOOOOOO," screamed the witch in anguish as she was kidnapped and side-along apparated to a dark graveyard.

"CRUCIO," shouted the pale man wearing a purple turban.

The woman seized on the ground, her limbs jerking wildly as the curse was held on her, for far too long. The man with the wand used his wand to bind her to a gravestone. In front of this gravestone, was a human sized cauldron, filled half way with a bubbling brew. The man with the wand gingerly climbed into the cauldron, while his attendant, a wizard who looked curiously like a rat, began to mutter, waving his wand.

"Bones of the grandfather, you shall revive the grandson," said the rat-man, waving his wand.

The ground in front of the woman was disturbed as a long bone flew up and into the cauldron, which began to spark green bolts of electricity.

"Blood of the enemy, forcefully taken!" shouted the rat man.

The rat man took a knife and slit the witch's throat. He watched, licking his lips, as the life flowed out of the woman, into the cauldron. He saw her gurgle, fighting as she took her last breath.

"Flesh of the servant, willingly given," the rat man said with nervousness.

With shaking hands, and determination in his eyes, the rat-man cut off his own arm and screamed as the arm fell into the cauldron. The rat man continued chanting and the cauldron filled with an eerie green light. The body in the cauldron slumped forwards as its back split open and another man climbed out in a shower of blood and gore.

The man brushed the worst of the gore off and with his snake like face, looked to the sky and laughed.

"Free at last to take my revenge and to rid society of the taint," he said evilly.

The snake faced man took the remaining arm of the rat man and stroked the dark tattoo on the forearm, grinning. He left the rat man squirming on the ground as he watched masked, robed figures appearing in the graveyard, forming a circle around the grisly scene.

He strode around the circle, stopping at the empty spaces and acknowledging those present with a grim nod. As he strode, the masked figures fell to their knees, bowing in fear and adoration. He paused at the empty spaces, muttering to himself.

"Imprisoned. Spy for ME. Traitor…," he said to himself.

He stopped at a blonde man with long hair and used his long bony figures to raise the man's chin.

"My old … Acquaintance."

"Yes master?" he asked, trying to hold his fear.

"It is time again to make our rightful place in the world! No longer with we be downtrodden in our own world. The filthy interlopers, will be destroyed! We will get rid of the ONE who destroyed my chances…" he proclaimed.

The masked figures cheered with adoration, admiration and anticipation. The snake faced man took a wand and aimed it at the writhing rat-man. With a single wave of the wand and a silent incantation, the rat-man swelled and exploded into a shower of blood and guts.

Voldemort turned to his minions and continued in a sing-song voice, "And first will be the Mudbloods and their disgusting parents."

He and his Death Eaters turned and disappeared.

\- PAGE BREAK -

Emma and Dan Granger held hands as they walked out of the busy restaurant. They got in a taxi and were lost in each other's eyes. Without paying attention to their surroundings, they paid the taxi and walked to their front door.

Dan paused before unlocking the door and turned to Emma, "Honey; I love you and the day that you came into my life was second only to the day that Hermy joined our family."

Emma and Dan fell into the house, kissing and headed towards a more comfortable room. They were lying on the ground when they heard a clutter. The last thing they ever saw was a green light shooting at them from a dark corner of the room.

The masked man left the dimly lit house, kicking Emma as he walked out the door.

Before the man turned and disappeared, he laughed maniacally and shouted loudly, "MOSMORDE."

A green, smoky mess appeared in the sky formed a green skull with a snake writhing in and out of the mouth. This skull was seen at multiple locations across the Wizarding World as the Death Eaters went on a rampage; excited to be allowed of their leash for the first time in years. They were not discriminating in the choice of their victims; men and women and muggle and magical were all targeting. The lucky ones were killed straight away.

Aurors worked tirelessly through the night, investigating each incident and searching for the perpetrators. With grim faces they returned to the Auror office and prepared to notify the families of the victims. With sadness, they noted that several on their list were children; they would need to find new families as well.

\- PAGE BREAK -

Hermy and Jamie sat the breakfast table with the other Gryffindor first years, chatting amicably. Unlike in the previous timeline, the eight first years had grown relatively close. They still divided into subgroups; Seamus, Dean and Ron, Pavarti and Lavender and Hermy, Jamie and Neville, but were close at least in part due to their extra work in Defence. They had also made links with a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, and were considering allowing their new friends to join the DADA and Potions study sessions.

"Maybe we can play a tiny prank. I reckon that McGonagall would not care," mused Ron.

WHACK

Jamie hit Ron on the back of the head lightly with a spoon. "You idiot! Do you really want to be the reason why Dumbledore would cancel Quidditch! Everyone would absolutely HATE you!"

"Speaking of Dumbledore, where is he?"

The first years looked over the bent heads of students sitting at the long house tables, at the top table. Curiously, the top table was empty.

"Who cares the teachers are gone; we can play a prank now!"

WHACK

As they chatted, Hermy continued to look up at the ceiling. She and Jamie had been waiting for an owl from her parents, as they had hinted at a special surprise the last time they wrote. She was starting to get feel strange vibes, indicating that something was soon to happen. That something could not be good. The owls were late.

As if they were reading Hermy's thoughts, the Professors, accompanied by four stern and tired aurors, entered the Great Hall. Hermy felt her heart begin to beat rapidly as her sense of foreboding began to increase. She grabbed Jamie's arms and watched as three students were pulled out of the Great Hall. She noticed that no students from Slytherin were taken aside.

Justin Finch-Fletchley, a first year Hufflepuff was taken aside by Professor Sprout, along with fifth year Alison Bently. A gentle Flitwick guided Penelope Clearwater out of the Hall. They made a strange figure as Penelope was almost twice as tall.

Professor McGonagall approached the Gryffindor table and said sadly, "Miss Granger please come with me. You may as well come as well Mr Potter."

Panic was rising in Hermy's chest as she rose up shaking and followed the Professor. She did not notice the other students watching the sad parade. The four students, five including Jamie left and Dumbledore appeared at the front of the Hall. The Hall grew immediately silent, apart from the clattering of cutlery coming from the Slytherin table.

"It is my sorrow, to have the burden of informing you of the events of last night. Buildings were burned down and men and women murdered. Please hold a minute of silence for our students who have lost loved ones"

Dumbledore waited a minute with his head bowed and then looked at the still students. They sat with heads bowed. Many of the girls were crying, while the boys attempted to appear calm, failing miserably. He was disgusted with the behaviour of some of the students at the Slytherin table, who continued to eat.

He continued, "The Dark Mark, the symbol of You Know Who, was seen at the site of all the attacks. I am sorry to inform you that He seems to be back. We will allow your parents to take you home if necessary, but rest assured that Hogwarts is the safest place for you. In this time, it is vital that we not lose hope and work together."

With apprehension, Dumbledore continued. "For your safety you will not leave the castle. Quidditch has been cancelled, as have Hogsmeade visits."

"As a matter of respect and to give you all a chance to recover, classes have been cancelled for the rest of the day."

Clustered in groups, students left their uneaten breakfasts and moved back to their Common Rooms. The first year Gryffindors huddled; one of their own had been affected. They contacted the first years in the other houses with an offer to join a special study group. The meeting would commence in the old Transfiguration class room later that evening, after dinner.

\- PAGE BREAK -

Meanwhile, Hermy and Jamie were taken to McGonagall's offices where they were greeted by an unusually serious Sirius.

"Pup. Hermy. Sit down," he directed.

Sirius sat and fiddled with his wand. He sat silently, his shoulder slumped, until McGonagall put her hand on his shoulder. This simple offer of support gave Sirius the strength to continue.

With a shaking voice, Sirius said "Hermy, I am sorry, but your parents were killed last night in one of the attacks. Their bodies were found early this morning and they will be buried tomorrow."

"Noooooooo," Hermy screamed, as Jamie froze.

"We will be leaving tonight, spending the night at 12 Grimmauld Place and returning straight after the funeral. It is too dangerous."

McGonagall handed Sirius a small container, who grabbed a handful of the green powder and stepped into the roaring flames, saying "12 Grimmauld Place."

He was followed by a sobbing Hermy and then a mute Jamie. Lupin was waiting for the group in the kitchen and greeted them with a gentle hug. He sat them down at the table, and placed a bottle of Fire Whiskey in the middle, followed by several bottles containing a luminous blue mixture.

"Sometimes this is the only way to get through this. I know. You are technically old enough."

Sirius left to make funeral arrangements; meeting with the funeral director and organising flowers. It was before nine am and the others sat at the kitchen table, passing the bottle of whisky between them. It took less than an hour for the bottle to be empty as they attempted to drink their sorrows away.

Hermy was tempted to sequester herself, but forced herself to stay with Jamie. Lupin watched with sadness as the man and woman supported each other. They had each lost parents that night. They sat almost silently for the rest of the day. The silence filling the old house was broken only by occasional sobs and people walking to the toilet and back. Sirius returned early in the evening, after organising the funerals and collecting belongings from the Granger's house.

\- PAGE BREAK -

Meanwhile, as Jamie and Hermy sat in silence after eating a small amount of Chinese takeaway, the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw first years sat in the empty Transfiguration classroom. No one from first year had left, but at least three students had been taken from the school by scared parents during the day.

A stuttering Neville stood at the front of the room and addressed the first years. "We all know someone who has lost someone, and any one of our families might be next."

Ron stood and continued, "So many people died during the last war; we were fairly luck, but still lost mum's brothers. Hermy and Jamie have been tutoring us in Defence. We need to be able to defend ourselves."

"So you think that two first years can help us, more first years defend ourselves?" scoffed an incredulous Zacharias Smith.

"Just enough to help us escape. We need to know more than what Quirrell is teaching us. Leave if you want…" suggested Neville.

No one left. Despite their misgivings, the ragged bunch of first years nodded and stayed.

"Now, the first one is Expelliarmus, the disarming charm…"

The first years stayed in the old classroom for hours, repeatedly shouting "Expelliarmus" to no effect. They continued practicing and by the end of the night almost all of them had successfully achieved the charm. Every one of them had volunteered to come back the next night.

\- PAGE BREAK -

Sirius guided the darkly clothed Hermy and Jamie to the small church graveyard by midmorning the next day. The ceremony was small; the only attendants were the magical trio, one or two employees from the dental clinic and the priest. Hermy's parents were only children, as were their parents who had died years ago. Hermy and Jamie wept through the ceremony, and left as soon as they had given thanks to the others for coming.

They returned to the castle and were greeted with looks of pity from the majority of the occupants. They found the other first years in the old Transfiguration classroom and were grateful when they were welcomed without pitying looks. The physical activities helped greatly, although the others were shocked by the power displayed during drills.

Hermy and Jamie survived. They went through the motions of going to class, eating and teaching their DADA club, but were numb. They were healing from their loss. They had moments when tears would stream down their faces, but these moments arrived at a decreasing rate as the days passed by.

Hermy and Jamie emerged from their almost catatonic state one morning after the body of Quirrell was found at the castle doors. They sought refuge in the Room of Requirement and raged.

"This is a war and we are sitting back in safety while Sirius and Lupin and the others are fighting for their lives!" Hermy shouted with passion as she paced back and forth.

"I will NOT calm down. We need to take control. We need to fight somehow. Do you still remember the protective wards?"

Jamie nodded and began to teach the spells to Hermy. Their focus changed from grief to leaving the castle to cast protective charms on muggle dwellings. They used various secret passageways to make their way out of the castle and spent half of the night apparating to various parts of Britain in an attempt to give people the smallest possible amount of protection.

\- PAGE BREAK -

The old Order of the Phoenix was re started, but had little effect. Dumbledore was too focussed on the aftermath of attacks to prevent any real troubles. He spent little time even defending the school, which was largely left to its own devices. Dumbledore returned for a short time when Quirrel's barely recognisable body was delivered to the front doors of the castle, only to be discovered by a pair of frightened first years who had to be sedated after the trauma.

The Burrow was destroyed, and the Weasleys taken in by Sirius. So many were left homeless and even more injured or killed. Vigilantes roamed the streets, searching for perpetrators and leaving protective charms and wards over homes.

The normal routine in the school continued almost as normal, in theory. The schedule remained the same but focus was changed to defensive skills in all subjects; even in Charms and Transfiguration.

During study time, Charms and Transfiguration were ignored in favour of Defence. Small study groups were implemented in all houses to practice Defence and Duelling skills, although the biggest group by far was the unified first year group. Snape had been called away more and more, and students were left to their own devices during Potions.

Students saw the effects of the war at increasing rates. Many students were lead from the Great Hall to be given terrible news, and only some of them returned. As the days progressed, the owls bearing bad news came more often, and it often seemed as if more students were crying than not. On one morning, the Slytherin house work up to find a large proportion of its upper years, along with a smattering of lower years disappeared. No one admitted it, but they all suspected where the missing Slytherins had gone.

The mood in the castle was grim, with worry and heart ache filling the air. Students were on edge; permanently jumpy as they feared the results from all owls and worried for their loved ones. The only relief from the constant heart ache and worry was from the twins, who attempted to lighten the mood by pulling light hearted pranks. The castle was a different place when they stopped after their ancestral home was destroyed. The twins, like many others, had almost completely given up.

\- PAGE BREAK -

Nightmares returned for Jamie and Hermy. They openly spent nights together, but were not judged by their room mates who could plainly see the platonic nature of their relationship and the devastating nightmares.

After one bad nightmare, Hermy sobbed into Jamie's arms. "It was not meant to be like this! Why?"

Jamie could not answer her; he could only cuddle her and be there physically. Although the Horcrux had been removed from Hermy, she could still feel pain. They trained relentlessly, openly skipping classes. They could see the battle coming to the castle and could only hope that it would not be like last time.

"Don't worry. It cannot possibly get any worse," placated Jamie.

Hermy looked at him incredulously with tears running down her face. "Did. You. Just. Tempt. Fate? In the WORST possible way."

\- PAGE BREAK -

Four weeks after the madness began, anarchy had descended into the magical world. Shops had closed and prices at the remaining shops had increased dramatically. Gringotts had gone into total lock down. They would survive even if the rest of the world did not.

Shops were looted and the Daily Prophet destroyed. The only publication left was the Quibbler, which moved repeatedly to avoid being destroyed by the Dark Forces.

Late on the evening of the first day of June, Voldemort was escorted by a large group of Death Eaters to the majestic front doors of the Hogwarts castle.


	19. The Second Last Battle

Misadventures in Time Travel

Chapter 20 **The Second Last Battle**

Looking back on it, no one knew how the Dark Forces had entered the grounds or the castle itself. They could only guess that someone within the school had gained access to the warding room.

The doors to the entrance hall were blasted open as the clock struck midnight. Death Eaters filed into the Entrance Hall and stood in formation, waiting for the chortling Voldemort to give his orders. They were not going to risk anything on this night where the symbol of power of the magical world in Britain would be reclaimed.

\- PAGE BREAK -

Hermy and Jamie had just completed a training session in the Transfiguration classroom and were congratulating them on their progress.

"Good work! We are doing so well," Hermy said approvingly. "It is very late. Wait a few minutes, and we will see if the coast is clear so you can go back to the dorms. There are so many of us…"

"Argghhh," Lavender and Pavarti screamed as a frantic house elf popped into the room.

The first years stared at the strange looking house elf. Although most were from wizarding backgrounds, they had never been in close contact with elves as their families were not wealthy like the Malfoys. The house elf was acting even stranger than normal as it fought to speak, but failed as it all but started crying.

"Young misses! Err amm iit …" it garbled with horror.

Jamie knelt in front of the elf and held its shoulders. He looked it in the eyes and calmly said, "Please calm down and tell us what is wrong."

The elf breathed in deeply; calming itself at least temporarily and stuttered in a high pitched voice, "Tobby was cleaning in the Great Hall when Tobby saw it happen! The Entrance is full of Death Eaters! Tobby tried to get help from Professors; but youse were closer."

Jamie and Hermy looked at each other with dismay, and then at the panicking students.

"Shhh," Jamie whispered. "We need to remain hidden."

"We need to find out what is happening out there first and then we can do something about it. Sit and wait."

The shaking first years sat down on the floor behind the teacher's desk. Anyone who walked past the room and taking a cursory glance into the room would only have seen the neatly stacked chairs of a little used classroom. Further investigation would have revealed thirty first years sitting on the floor with their arms around their chests, rocking back and forth. The young students whispered to each other as they watched the curiously confident and authoritative Hermy and Jamie interrogate the house elf.

Jamie swallowed and said something to the elf which he thought he would never say. "Tobby, I order you to answer some questions and do somethings for me."

"Can you pop students out to safety?"

"Tobby is very sorry, but Tobby and the other elvesie are not powerful enough to pop wizards."

"Can you create passage ways to safety."

"No."

"Can you seal the doors to the common rooms and dormitories so students cannot escape?"

"Yes."

"Please seal this room as well. Can you please send elves to the seventh year prefects of each House to give them this message?"

"Yes."

"Please tell the other house elves, about the situation so that they may defend themselves. We need one of you to pop to 12 Grimmauld Place with a message for Sirius Black. Give him this paper and tell him it is the last battle."

With suggestions from Hermy, Jamie wrote a message on a ragged piece of parchment. He took his wand and waved it; the parchment was duplicated multiple times.

"Tobby, please gather the other elves," he whispered.

Tobby popped out and moments later reappeared with a small army of elves.

"We need these taken to the seventh year prefects from each House, as well as the teachers. We also need one of you to take this one outside of the school to Sirius Black, or if need be the Ministry."

Fourteen witches and wizards were woken up by the bouncing, nervous house elves who thrust a ragged piece of parchment in their hands. The eight prefects and sixth teachers read the startling message with grim expressions on their faces.

'ATTENTION. Death Eaters have invaded the castle. The Common rooms have been magically sealed. Fifth year students need to comfort younger students, after which the dormitory doors will be sealed. Sixth and Seventh Years need to stand guard at the entrance to the dormitories. Be as quiet as possible."

"TEACHERS. 100 Death Eaters are in the Entrance Hall. Voldemort is here."

With gritted teeth, the seventh year prefects woke the fifth years, who went into the other dormitories, and the sixth years and other seventh years who stood with wands outstretched, ready to defend their home. Even those who had not experienced great success in Defence stood in bravery.

Without hesitation, the teachers leapt out of bed, and still in their night clothes, readied themselves to defend the castle. McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Sinistra, Vector and Babbling were guided through the eerie castle by house elves towards an empty classroom where they discussed strategy. They were very much out-numbered by the Death Eaters and prayed that help would arrive soon.

Hermy and Jamie had left the Transfiguration classroom, giving strict instructions for the students to stay inside, and crept towards the Entrance Hall to assess the situation. They did not see a small water beetle hitch a ride in Hermy's hair.

Voldemort was still rallying his troops; giving them free reign in the desecration and reclaiming of the castle when an angry Dumbledore flew into the Entrance hall on an old broom stick. Resplendent in purple robes, marred by dust and grime, he confronted Voldemort.

Hermy and Jamie hid at the top of the stairs, peeking between the rails as Dumbledore began to fight Voldemort. They and the jeering Death Eaters watched as the self-proclaimed Leader of the Light fought the Dark Lord.

The duel was the perfect example of mastery as spells were uttered at increasing rates. No formal rules were followed in this duel; it was clearly a duel to the death. More than one Death Eater was injured and stone work damaged as spells missed their targets. Every spell was cast non-verbally; the only indication of the type of spell was the brilliant light shooting out of each wand.

Despite the seriousness of this duel, Hermy thought of Star Wars and the light sabers. Spells were being cast with such speed that it seemed as if there was a constant stream of light coming out each wand. Enthralled by the duels, the Death Eaters stood and watched. No one wanted to risk Voldemort's wrath by interfering in the fight against his nemesis.

"Now, Tom! You have a chance for repentance! Take it now…" Dumbledore pleaded before a spell made its way through his defences.

Dumbledore fell and did not get up. His body was desecrated as Voldemort cast cutting and burning curses until the body was no longer recognisable as belonging to the Leader of the Light. Portraits looked on in horror as they left the area, relaying messages to the few teachers preparing to strike.

He stood proudly and proclaimed, "It is time to take the castle back! Disperse!"

The Death Eaters started to leave the Entrance Hall, but were stopped by animated suits of armour which acted as a barrier to other parts of the school. The suits of armour fell as simple blasting spells were uttered. Voldemort stood and watch as his forces entered the corridors of the ancient school.

The teachers fought valiantly, from a distance, but were starting to fail until reinforcements arrived. A crowd of aurors, parents and villages stormed through the doors and started fighting immediately.

Sirius and Remus fought Death Eater after Death Eater. They thought many a time that they were gone for, but were very lucky, compared to their comrades who had fallen. Resistance fighters fought the Death Eaters relentlessly, but were overwhelmed by sheer numbers. Their only saving grace was the lack of skill of most of the Death Eaters.

Hermy and Jamie disillusioned themselves and fought furiously. They watched as the allied fighters fought the invading Death Eaters. Molly, Arthur and Bill Weasley all fought furiously, not for revenge, but to save the lives of magical beings everywhere.

Hermy and Jamie made their way in between duelling witches and wizards towards Voldemort. They hoped to kill him before he noticed them. Deep within themselves, they recognised that this plan was overly optimistic but had no choice but to continue.

\- PAGE BREAK -

Out of the corner of his eye, Voldemort saw a shimmer and an outline of a body. With a grin on his snake like face he aimed his wand carefully and shouted "CRUCIO."

The disillusionment charm was lifted and Jamie was seen writhing on the floor in pain. Hermy could no longer control the growing power inside and a brilliant light was released; the windows shook and the fighting temporarily stopped. Like magic, a clearing opened around Voldemort.

He laughed as the angry little girl strode towards him. "The Boy-Who-Lived has gone! Do you really think that you will do anything?"

Hermy raised her arms and without incantation or use of her wand, erected a large, dome shaped shield over the clearing. Death Eaters and resistance fighters alike stood still and stared. No active magic was preventing them from moving; they could not help but watch.

Inside the circle, Hermy and Voldemort paced around an invisible circle.

"It is time to go Tom," Hermy said, throwing the blackened and destroyed diadem, locket, diary, ring (without the stone) and cup in front of him. "You no longer have these anchors."

Voldemort was incensed! How dare this Mudblood destroy his Horcruxes. How dare this little bitch destroy his carefully thought out plans. Hermy saw him raise his wands and at the same time raised her own.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermy spat out.

The Death Eaters and resistance fighters watch as the tiny girl faced the most-evil Dark Lord for a century. Light streamed each wand, and as they met, Hermy forced the light from her wand to travel to Voldemort's. Their wands started vibrating rapidly as ghostly figures appeared one by one.

Peter Pettigrew emerged first of all, shaking his head and admitting, "I was wrong."

He was followed by a young witch who passed without comment, and finally by Lily and James Potter. The images of others emerging from the wand were blurred as Lily approached Hermy.

"Keep on. Your power is not that which was used to get to this time. You have suffered much. Love is the answer," a ghostly Lily warned.

Despite struggling to hold onto his wands, Voldemort scoffed. "Phh… Love. What has that got to do with it."

Hermy heard this. Time seemed to freeze. Was Love really the power. She was lost in thought as time stood still around her. Hermy thought of friendship. She remembered the fun times spent laughing and commiserating in both time lines. She remembered the care of the first years after she and Jamie had returned. She experienced flashbacks of hugs with her parents in this timeline, hidden moments with Jamie and a realisation that she did in fact love him.

Hermy felt herself being filled with love. This emotion was overwhelming. She looked Voldemort in the eyes and dreamily said "Legilimens."

A bond was opened between her and Voldemort. She saw the distinct lack of love he had experienced; from the caring but time poor orphanage to Hogwarts where he was surrounded by minions. She pushed her own memories of love and the strange power filling her veins into his mind. Voldemort screamed loudly and was suddenly thrown into the shield

Hermy collapsed onto her hands and knees and saw the body of Voldemort slump to the ground. The fighting resumed, and the resistance fighters began to fall. Hermy crawled to the body of Voldemort and took hold of his forearm; putting pressure on the Dark Mark. With concentration, she sent the same feelings of love through the Mark.

"Finite incantatem," she whispered in Parseltongue.

The Death Eaters collapsed and were quickly bound. The resistance fighters looked at Hermy with admiration and shock as she struggled to stand. Hermy did not notice the applause as Sirius lead her and the shaking Jamie away, taking them away. She did not see the photographer taking photos of the battle.

\- PAGE BREAK -

Still in shock, Sirius lead the time travellers away from the scene. They were joined by unknown villagers who kept their wands raised and eyes open, prepared for the possibility of a Death Eater attack.

They were let into the Gryffindor tower by a house elf; greeted by two angry seventh years with raised wands.

Sirius held his hands up to placate them, "It is over. Please help these two to bed. No one can leave."

The seventh year, Alice Deginom said with panic filling her voice, "They're gone! All of the first years."

Sirius' eyes grew wide and he too began to panic, before being interrupted by a quiet, weake voiced Jamie, "Old transfiguration classroom. Huffs, Claws and Griffs."

Sirius nodded and ran out of the tower, followed by the villagers. Alice and Reggie helped Hermy and Jamie to their dormitories where they fell into a dead sleep. They did not see McGonagall deliver the rest of the first years and give the prefects an update. They were dead to the world.


	20. Aftermath

Misadventures in Time Travel

Chapter 21 **The Aftermath**

Hours after they had been told that the Battle had ended, the Gryffindor tower was woken by shrill screaming. The scared students woke up, believing that the fighting had resumed. Although many students hid under beds and in wardrobes, or even behind the curtains or under piles of messy clothes, some brave souls prepared to fight.

The seventh year prefects, Alice and Reggie, ascended the stairs to follow the screaming to its source. Running on adrenaline they ran up the stairs, running through possible curses to use against the invaders.

Somehow, both Alice and Reggie were able to run up the stairs towards the first year girl's dormitory. The first year girls stood in a circle around Hermy's bed. Hermy was writhing and screaming as a frantic Jamie tried to calm her.

"We can't calm her! Jamie just appeared out of nowhere," said a panicking Lavender.

Reggie ran downstairs and left the Common Room to find help. He cautiously made his way down the corridor with his wand raised high, watching for any escaped Death Eaters.

Despite desperate attempts to wake Hermy, she remained asleep and screaming. A silencing charm was cast, muting the terrifying screams. Alice then turned to the first years and ordered them to go down to the Common Room.

\- PAGE BREAK -

In her dream Hermy was lost in terror. She was reliving every death and suffering through every encounter with Voldemort. He lay in his crib at Godric's Hollow; hearing the desperate attempts of his father to hold off Voldemort and then watched his mother die. Hermy cried as the green light was directed at; the scene changed before it reached him.

Hermy looked down at himself wearing ugly oversize rags and cowered as a hulking Uncle Vernon hovered over him, spitting and shouting at him.

"Freak… You will never be anything. You will never amount to anything. You and your worthless parents."

Hermy cries as he came home after the first day of school where he had learned that his name was not freak and that no one would play with him because of Dudley. Aunt Petunia laughed as Hermy was shoved into the cupboard yet again.

Her laughing face was changed into the disgusting, nightmare inducing parasite stuck onto the back of Quirrel's head. Hermy felt the searing pain of his hands burning as he held onto Quirrel's face in a desperate attempt to keep HIM away from the stone.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," echoed the scream in the dream and in reality.

The scenes began to change rapidly and imitated reality to a lesser and lesser extent. Hermy faced the Basilisk again and watched as Ginny was killed. He felt the venom cursing through his body. As his life essence escaped, Hermy found himself in the grounds of Hogwarts, watching Lupin killing his friends and then himself after realizing what the wolf had done.

Hermy felt every bit of the Crucio curse in the graveyard. He screamed as the curse was applied again and again and felt his sanity being ripped away. Hermy experienced the Department of Mysteries, the first death of Dumbledore, the Last Battle. He felt himself begin to time travel, and fail. Hermy's dreams ended and she descended into blackness.

\- PAGE BREAK-

Hermy came back to consciousness, trembling as she flashed back to the terrible nightmares. She calmed as she saw Jamie with his head resting on her bed, asleep. She looked at Jamie and felt something deep within her. Jamie had been with her through it all. Through the good and bad times in both timelines.

Hermy felt a fire burning inside of her; a burning desire to protect Jamie. This fierce protectiveness was joined by a deep feeling of care. Hermy smiled; she had realized after all this time, as her body age of 12 and mental age of 29, that she was in love. Her fierce love for Jamie allowed to her to at least temporarily forget the horrors faced during her dreams. She lay in bed, stroking Jamie's hair until they were interrupted by a cough.

Jamie startled, rubbing his eyes as he sat up. For the first time Hermy realized that she was not in the hospital wing. She raised her eyes for the first time to see a small group, consisting of McGonagall, Sirius and Madam Pomfrey surrounding her bed which was placed in an opulently decorated room with mysterious silver devices. A wall full of portraits looked down at her with concern in their eyes.

She raised one eyebrow, and asked "Dumbledore's office?"

Sirius nodded. He bit his lip, but before he could say anything, Madam Pomfrey pushed him out the way and began to run scans with her wand.

"You will be fine; magically exhausted but you will survive," she said, and then turned to the others. "You may stay for a short time only. This poor girl has been through hell and back and needs to rest."

McGonagall stood back and watched as Sirius and Jamie attacked Hermy with hugs. She had the strangest feeling that something else was going on. Was she missing something? McGonagall took pride in her intuition, and had noted the strange comment made by the wraith of Lily Potter. She forced herself to wait. This was not the right time.

Hermy grinned as she pushed Jamie and Sirius away.

"We won! What happened next? All I remember is the, erm, nightmares," she said with hesitation.

McGonagall responded quietly, "Mr Reginald found me as we were cleaning up, panicking. I ran back with him to the Common Room and it was awful. You could not stop screaming and we could not wake you up."

"The Hospital Wing was full, so we brought you here. We thought you deserved privacy," continued Sirius.

"How long was I out?"

Jamie shook his head and told her, "Two long days. Two days of worry and stress."

They grew silent in contemplation. They did not want Hermy to know that they had witnessed her horror and Hermy did not want them to understand what she had suffered. Hermy and Jamie had the additional dilemma of having completed their mission; what would they do next? Would they finish school as students or would they take the NEWTs at the next available opportunity?

McGonagall broke the silence as she awkwardly arose, apologizing, "I am sorry, but I need to check on the other students. Thank you Miss Granger."

Hermy nodded and after McGonagall had left the office, hearing her climbing down the stairs, she asked "What has been happening out there?"

Jamie grinned as he saw the portraits perk up. They were still pretending to be asleep, but at least three of them had half opened an eye to observe.

"Sirius has been absolutely brilliant! You should have heard him after you were taken up here; I have never heard him swear so much."

"McGonagall and Sinistra practically had to wrestle him to stop him from following you."

"I needed to be there!" Sirius claimed.

Jamie shook his head, "She needed peace and you were not helping; screaming about how your only girl was going to die."

"Anyway, Sirius was so worried about you that for once he acted like an adult and started ordering people around."

"Hey!"

Hermy smiled as she watched the two banter; these amusing images were forming a welcome distraction from her nightmares.

"Everyone was in shock and actually did what he told them to do. They had started the clean up a little bit earlier on, but everyone was still a bit too shocked to do much. Sirius got them to place bodies in an Antechamber and lead them in identification and notifying the families."

"He was so focused on giving orders and organizing that when he was on the stage talking to an auror he did not notice the entire student body filling the hall. He and an auror were the only ones on the teacher's platform."

Sirius moaned, "I am not like that! People do not trust me."

"Sirius turned, and upon seeing the attentive glazes of the students, he started lecturing them. It was inspiring. The room of students, some parents and aurors actually listened. He basically summarized the fight; thanking the resistance fighters and leading a minute's silence for those who had fallen."

Sirius nodded, "It has been a strange few days. The Hogwarts Express will leave tomorrow, but some students have already been taken home."

Hermy caught one particular phrase and nervously asked, "How many."

Sirius and Jamie had hoped that this question would take a while to come and replied, "We did not lose any students, but a few aurors, parents and teachers died and many were injured."

Jamie continued, "You do not know many of them from this timeline, but had met them in the previous one. Tonks, Hestia Jones, Dawlish, John Abbot, Professor Sinistra and Snape died. You did not know the others. The hospital wing is full."

\- PAGE BREAK -

Hours later, the trio was able to leave Dumbledore's office. Sirius escorted an invisible Jamie and Hermy into the antechamber to pay their respects to the ones who had fallen. Hermy wept as she said a few words of thanks and remembrance to those that had not yet been taken away by friends and family.

Before they left the antechamber, Sirius said "There is one more thing you need to see before you go in there."

He handed her a folded newspaper. Hermy unfolded to find a large picture of herself standing over Voldemort's body. It had been taken moments after she had made the Death Eaters collapsed. She was frightened by the photo; the tiny girl in the photo was covered in dirt and blood and her size should have made her seem pitiful. Her eyes belied her apparent age.

Hermy shuddered, thinking that no one, especially not a young girl should have that look in their eyes. Her eyes were full of pain and held a coldness. She read the article and was surprised that it had reported the basic facts with no elaborations.

She groaned, realizing that the article would result in more unwanted attention. She read the headings and opening sentences of several articles.

 **Hermy Granger, Muggleborn Saviour** , by Rita Skeeter

 _Late last night, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy was invaded by You-Know-Who and more than one hundred Death Eaters. This reporter was at the scene as the whole battle unfolded…._

\- PAGE BREAK -

Hermy and Jamie walked into the Great Hall at dinner time to thunderous applause. Students rushed to shake her hand and express thanks. She was mobbed by well-wishers until McGonagall made an announcement from the front of the room.

"Students! Show some decorum. Leave Miss Granger alone and SIT DOWN. The Minister has an announcement to make," McGonagall said harshly.

A down trodden Cornelius Fudge made his way slowly to the lecture placed at the front of the room. He cleared his throat and began to speak, "Thank you for your co-operation during this difficult time. You will be leaving tomorrow. Those of you who still had OWLs or NEWTs to complete will be allowed to do so at the Ministry later this summer and will be given consideration when grades are awarded."

"As my last act as Minister…" Fudge started.

The silence was marred by whispers, all echoing similar thoughts.

"He has actually done it?"

"About time!"

"My dad reckons that…"

McGonagall stood and scowled at the somewhat raucous room. As the room quietened, Hermy looked around and saw the addition of several people that perhaps should not have been there. There was aurors, parents and other witches and wizards. A small contingent of house elves waited at the door to the antechamber behind the Head Table.

Fudge swallowed and continued, "A new Minister will be elected tomorrow. Due to current conditions, the Wizengamot will meet tomorrow and a Minister chosen from the department heads or the members."

"My duty here today is to thank the members of our population who helped us defeat You-Know-Who for the second time."

"Thank you to the brave aurors who fought last night. I would like to acknowledge the brave house elves who had protected our students and gained help."

People applauded lackadaisically and even with the lackluster thanks, the house elves were overcome with the honour and gratitude shown by the wizards and left the room.

"We would like to thank the teachers of this school for holding the invaders off until help arrived. We would especially like to thank Mr Sirius Black for taking charge in the aftermath. He organized us and boosted our spirits.

The applause became sincere as Sirius bowed to the waiting crowds. Hermy buried her head in her arms, realizing that very soon she would be very exposed and very embarrassed. She worried that this could possibly reveal their big secret.

"And finally, could Miss Hermy Granger and Mr Jamie Potter please come up here," Fudge continued as he beckoned to a reluctant Hermy.

Hermy was pushed to the stage by Jamie. As they walked through the space between the tables, hands reached out to touch them, to reassure them and to give an expression of gratitude. As she walked Hermy realized that the tables contained less students than normal; they merely looked full because of the additional guests.

Hermy and Jamie held hands as they stared at the floor, waiting for the spectacle to be over.

"Miss Granger and Mr Potter contributed much last night. They were the ones who had rallied an army of house elves to notify teachers, the Ministry and students of the danger. They made the house elves seal the doors to the Common Rooms and dormitory to protect the students; they organized the prefects to remain on guard for any possible danger."

"As you would have known, Miss Granger was the one who defeated You-Know-Who once and for all. He will not return because of her efforts. His body has been burned and the ashes destroyed."

Fudge struggled to continue over the applause and shouts coming from the audience. Even McGonagall could not silence the crowd. Students stood in their seats and clapped. Some of the tinier students stood on their seats to get a better view. Eventually, the crowd became quiet and Fudge was able to continue.

"The least of our thanks is in the form of Awards for Special Services to the School."

Fudge shook their hands and posed for photos as he handed the awards over.

"We would also like to award Mr. Potter the Order of Merlin, third class and Miss Granger the Order of Merlin, first class. They are the youngest ever winners of this prestigious award."

An auror with a wooden leg and artificial eye opened an old wooden chest and removed two black velvet cases. He winked at the award recipients as he handed the velvet cases to Fudge. Hermy could not help but wonder; Moody did not know about them, did he?

Fudge opened the first velvet case with shaking hands and put the medal around Jamie's neck. He repeated the process with Hermy. The two tiny first years stood at the front of the Great Hall and endured the attention and applause.

Hermy and Jamie finally were able sit down. After eating and enduring the attention for as long as possible, they disappeared and went to sleep. Their house mates did not disturb them sleeping openly in Jamie's bed. It was a strange situation but extenuating circumstances applied.

 **Author's Note** : Please do not be too confused by the change in gender indicated by the pronouns in the dream sequence. Hermy was male during these instances, so is being referred to as such.


	21. Homeward Bound

Misadventures in Time Travel

Chapter 22 **Homeward Bound**

"Psst… Psst…"

Jamie and Hermy woke up early the next morning by Sirius, who put his finger to his lips and bade them to go downstairs. They sat in comfortable arm chairs.

"You two need to be more discreet! People are wondering about you. They have noticed that you two, even despite what you have gone through this year, are not normal eleven year olds. Sleeping in the same bed!" Sirius admonished.

With fire in her eyes, Hermy replied, "At the moment we really do not care. It is still the only way we can sleep without nightmares. We are almost 30! No one will know unless you, Bill or Lupin tell them! We get that it is abnormal, but we are physically ELEVEN years old."

"Hermy… it will be fine. We will be better, Sirius."

With frustration Sirius got to the point, "I am leaving now to go to the Wizengamot meeting. I have the Black's family seat and need to vote. I love both of you. Remus will meet you at the station."

Sirius left and the other two returned to their individual dorms to get ready for the day. They did not see Neville, sitting on an armchair on the other side of the room, staring at the group with wide opened eyes. He thought to himself; had he heard that right? 30 years old? He could not tell anyone; who knows what might happen if this news got out.

\- PAGE BREAK -

Hermy ate breakfast, surrounded by friends who managed to keep the worst of the crowds away. Neville and the other Gryffindor first years talked animatedly, attempting and failing, to draw her into their conversation.

Boarding the train brought peace and quiet. Hermy, Jamie and Neville say in a compartment by themselves for the majority of the journey. They spent most of this time in silence. After Neville had drifted off to sleep; Hermy and Jamie sent shy glances at each other.

The hours passed by quickly and the Hogwarts Express arrived at the station. Hermy and Jamie waited for the crowds to abate before disembarking and were greeted with a hug by the smiling Lupin. They Floo'd back to 12 Grimmauld place and were surprised that Sirius had not yet returned.

They waited for Sirius to return. Hermy and Jamie relished the feeling of privacy and retired to the library. They sat on the thick rug in front of the unlit fire and looked anywhere except each other in the eyes.

Jamie broke the silence as he said with a nervous laugh, "Did you know that before I came to Hogwarts, I had a crush on you? I had read so much about you that it just happened."

"You too… The Boy who Lived did have some advantages." Hermy smiled. "You know that that happened this time around as well?"

"Not in the same way. It was different for me. You were so different from the other boys; skinny and quiet. I wanted to get to know you better and help you, but Ron was in the way in so many different ways."

Jamie paused, evaluating the expression on Hermy's face. He saw approval in Hermy's eyes and continued.

"I was nothing but a Know-It-All and you were this amazing boy who had overcome so much and still had the capacity to love. I gave up hope after I saw you pine after Cho and then got involved with Ginny…" Jamie broke his monologue with a sob.

Hermy took his hand and cupped it with her own.

She smiled and reassured him, "I was a self-obsessed and angsty prat! Of course I would not notice a wonderful girl like you… Ron was not the only one jealous about Krum you know."

They sat in silence, holding hands and leaning on each other. They wished that it was cold enough for a fire. It would have made the wonderful mood even better.

"I am glad I like you so much. I do not think that it would be possible to be with anyone else, given our situation."

"It would definitely feel weird!"

They laughed and fell silent for a few moments longer.

Jamie swore loudly and was hit on the head by Hermy.

"What? I just realized something… We are about to go through puberty again… in the wrong bodies!" said Jamie, panicking slightly. "You will get a chest and monthlies."

Hermy stopped. Being in an eleven-year-old body had meant that the physical effects of being in the wrong body had not impacted her too much emotionally; growing up from infanthood as a baby resulted in getting used to it.

In a very unladylike manner, Hermy released a string of swear words learned over the years from the Weasley twins, Bill and Sirius. Jamie punched her gently, and she calmed, resting her head on Jamies shoulder.

It was almost midnight before Sirius arrive back. He was angry and frustrated. He could not find Hermy or Jamie everywhere and was still angry about their attitude earlier in the day. He slammed open the door to the library. The sight of the two cuddling calmed him slightly, but he still needed to vent.

"I am going to get them. I am going to get the lot of them. I am going to reinstate the Marauders and get revenge," he ranted.

Hermy and Jamie were scared. They had seen him angry, but not like this. With hesitation they got up and approached him.

"Sirius? We are sorry for this morning! Please do not kill anyone!" they pleaded.

Sirius looked at them with a dark look on his face. "The bloody morons. The absolute bloody, imbred, idiotic morons just HAD to elect ME as the new BLOODY MINISTER FOR MAGIC."

 **Thanks for reading this story! I may write a sequel, but at the moment my thoughts seem overly optimistic and very fluffy.**


End file.
